Life Goes On
by DrowPrincess
Summary: This is a sort of sequel to my What if? story...Life goes on for the family as Lily became a teacher in Charles's school and an X-man. What will Erik do when faced with the choice between the mutant population and Lily's life? T for language and...others
1. Chapter 1

**Life Goes On**

In the middle of the Alaskan wilderness, the bar was the only one in almost twenty miles and, from all the trucks parked around it, it seemed that it was making good business that night. Inside there was a roaring trade of beer and other alcoholic drinks as the patrons cheered on their favorite fighters from outside the steel link cage. The reigning champion was standing in his corner drinking something from a glass while, behind the crowd, an exceptionally beautiful women was watching him intently with bright purple eyes. She sat casually with her feet up on the table, wearing a _very _interesting red dress that looked more like a small blanket covering her middle then something she should wear in public. Her long legs were accented by tightly laced, black leather, high heeled boots that stopped just above her knee and her hair fell in long black gold waves that almost brushed the floor when she leaned her head back.

"Hey, honey. How much for a date?" asked a very inebriated man as he staggered to stand in front of her. She slowly looked him up and down as she brought her feet to the floor.

"You couldn't afford it, mister." She said in a sultry voice that would make any man shiver.

"How much?" the man asked again, rocking on his feet.

"Ten thousand." the women said putting her feet back up on the table and smiling.

"Ten thousand?" he said rubbing his nose and spitting on the floor. "I'll give you ten bucks."

"No deal." She said turning her attention back to the man in the cage currently beating the crap out of some poor soul who'd been foolish enough to challenge him.

"Shit, you ain't worth ten cents." The man said walking away towards the bar. The women ran a hand through her long hair and sighed as another man was dragged out of the cage unconscious.

_"Really, Whitefire? A prostitute? Why don't you just kill me now?"_ Cyclops said into the small ear piece she was wearing.

"Really, Cyclops, where's your sense of humor?" Whitefire whispered with a smile.

_ "I left it with the rest of your clothes in the back of the jet. The professor's going to kill me when he finds out."_

"Then don't tell him."

_"Lily…"_ Storm said gently.

"Hey, we're on the clock here." Lily said dropping her feet to the ground as the crowd started to thin after the last fight. "No names."

_"Just do what we came here to do."_ Cyclops said sternly.

"Is that an order?" Lily said amusingly as she made her way to the bar, causing several mouths, male and female, to drop. She glanced sideways at the young girl wearing a green coat and drinking a large glass of water before sitting and waving the bartender over.

"What'll it be miss?" He asked rubbing a glass with a towel.

"Scotch, no ice." She said leaning her elbows on the surface of the bar.

"Coming right up."

_"Whitefire, like you said we're on the clock…" _Cyclops said into her ear.

"Scott, shut up." Lily whispered softly before taking out her ear piece and pocketing it. The bartender gave her the drink and left her alone. She looked at the girl again and noticed that she was eyeing the tip jar with obvious interest.

"If you keep looking at it like that, it might do a trick." Lily said staring at the various bottles behind the bar.

"Huh?" the girl said turning to her.

"I said if you keep looking at the jar like that it might do a trick." She replied looking over at the girl. "What's your name?"

"Uhh…"

"I'm not a prostitute. I just happen to like this dress. What's the name?" Lily said tapping the bar for another drink. The girl looked to the door apprehensively and the older women couldn't help but smile.

"I'm not holding you here or anything…if you want to leave then go." Lily said smiling at the bartender in thanks as he placed another drink in front of her.

"Why are you talking to me?" The girl asked turning back to Lily.

"Because you look lonely. Because you look lost. And because I know what you are." Lily said taking a drink and smiling at the frightened looking girl. "Relax…I'm one too."

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Ah! I asked first." Lily said turning her full attention to the young girl.

"Rogue."

"Rogue…a good name…what's your real one?"

"I told you mine, you tell me yours." Rogue said with false confidence. Lily simply stared at her until she lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Whitefire."

Rogue snapped her eyes back up to Lily who was watching as the man who dominated the cage fights began walking over to the bar.

"What kind of name is Whitefire?" Rogue asked finally.

"I don't know…What kind of name is Rogue?" Lily replied raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"Marie." She said smiling a little.

"Lily. Ok! I'm going to have to leave you now. Just… Trust yourself, alright?"

"Wait! What do you mean?" Rogue asked as Lily stood up to leave.

"Exactly what I said. Good luck." Lily said walking out the door. She watched the scene unfold for a few minutes before walking out into the cold and snow. She walked a good ways into the forest before coming to the clearing where a large jet sat waiting. Lily put her ear piece back in and adjusted it.

"Cy? You there?" She said into it.

_ "Oh, are you ready to grace us with your presence?"_ Scott said sounding petulant.

"Cy, I'm sorry, ok? Please put the stairs down…it's freezing out here." Lily said wrapping her arms around her waist.

_"You had to wear that dress."_ Came the reply as the stairs descended to allow her access into the jet.

"I look good." Lily said running up to the warmth as she took off the ear piece.

"Suffering for fashion?" Storm asked handing a towel and blanket to the younger mutant.

"You bet your ass. Have I mentioned recently that you are a wonderful, beautiful..." "Yeah, yeah, put some clothes on before you catch your death." Storm interrupted with a smile as Lily walked over to Cyclops rubbing her hair with the towel.

"Well? Where's the girl?" Cyclops asked looking around from the pilot's seat.

"With an old friend." Lily said looking out the windows carefully.

"An old…who?" Storm asked looking confused.

"His name's Logan, calls himself Wolverine too. She'll be safe with him for now." Lily said.

"And why not just bring both of them with you when you came back?" Scott asked shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Because that would make your life too easy…there!" Lily said pointing to something outside. "He's here."

"Sabretooth?" Storm said coming over and looking out the window with Lily.

"Mm-hmm…I don't know why though…"

"You're the only telepath I know, who won't use their powers to do reconnaissance." Scott said looking over at her with a frown.

"That's cheating ." Lily said with a raised eyebrow. "Besides if I used my power like that what's to stop me from running around in your minds and telling Magneto everything I found out?"

"It's not the same thing…"Scott said exasperatedly. "You made your choice when you turned eighteen just like the rest of us."

"Yep…and I never said I was completely happy with it now did I? We should follow him." Lily said as Sabretooth began tailing Wolverine's trailer.

"We have to now. The girl we came after is in the back of the trailer." Cyclops said preparing the jet for take- off. "And what do you mean you're not happy?"

"Nothing…you're right I made my choice." She said turning from the window as she walked to the back of the jet, pulling off her dress as she went.

"Lily…" Storm said from the co-pilot's seat.

"It's nothing…drop it." She said pulling on sweatpants and a tank top. "God, I'm tired."

"What's up? Why have they stopped?" Scott asked looking down at the unmoving vehicle in the middle of the road. They watched Logan pull Rogue out of the trailer and leave her on the side of the road.

"I'm going down." Scott said.

"Wait." Lily said watching as he stopped the car a few yards down the road. She smiled as Rogue ran to catch up and get in. "Told ya."

"Told me what?" Scott asked confused.

"Just drive Cy." She said going to sit in one of the chairs. "Would you mind awfully if I napped until you needed me? "

"Go ahead, I'll wake you up." Storm said looking back at the young woman.

"Thanks Storm, I was up until midnight grading papers."

"It's ok, we'll be fine."

" 'Night then."

" 'Night." The other two said as Lily closed her eyes.

_Darkness all around, pitch blackness that no eye could ever pierce and an ever present terror of an unknown enemy. _

'It's a dream…just a dream.' _Lily thought turning around in circles trying to find a way out of the pressing darkness. _

'It's just a dream! A dream…A DREAM! HELP! MUMMY! VATI! I CAN'T SEE!'_ Lily screamed in her mind as she curled into a ball trying to block the darkness out. Suddenly strong arms wrapped themselves around her form and gently picked her up._

'Haben Sie keine Angst, Liebe.' Don't be afraid, love._ A male voice said softly into her ear. Lily clung to him tightly as he held her in his arms. _

'Aber es ist erschreckend…' But it's so terrifying_…__ She whispered_ _pressing her face into his shoulder. _

'Nur wenn Sie es haben wollen…' Only if you want it to be_… __he said pulling her face up revealing kind, amber eyes shining through the darkness. _

'Wir bist du?' Who are you_?__ Lily asked reaching a hand up to the man's cheek. She could feel raised bumps on his face like…scars?_

'Ich bin ein Dämon.' I am a demon. _He said blinking his eyes. Lily traced one of the raised marks and narrowed her eyes in confusion._

'Aber diese meinst, du bist ein Engel…'But these mean you're an angel…  _Lily said as she recognized the markings._

'Nicht…tzey just mean I haff a long vey to go…' _The man said with a long sigh. Lily frowned for a moment before she heard Storm's voice cut through the blackness._

'Lily? Lily, wake up!'

'Nien! Where are you? Who are you? Are you real?' _She said reaching out towards him. He simply faded away into the darkness as Lily felt a hand on her shoulder…_

"Lily! Get up! We have Rogue and Logan!" Storm said shaking Lily's shoulder gently.

"Wha-? Was up?" Lily said groggily as she sat up in the seat she had fallen asleep in. She stared blearily at Storm and Rogue before remembering where she was.

"Oh! Rogue…sorry, I'm…nevermind. It's good to see you again. How was the trip?" She asked rubbing her eyes with one hand and holding out the other. Rogue took it hesitantly, still looking like a deer in headlights, as Storm showed her to a seat. Lily stood up to go look at Logan, who was laying in the back unconscious.

_ 'Ihopetheycanhelpme…What are they going to do?...Storm said something about a school…' _Lily picked up what Rogue was thinking as she checked Logan over for worse injuries. She smiled as the young girl worried over whether she was going to have to pay for anything.

"Don't worry, Rogue. We have a bed for you back home, ok? And no you won't have to pay for anything." She said turning away from Logan to sit back in her seat.

"How did you…"

"Know what you were worried about? I'm a telepath and a telekinetic. Don't worry." Lily said holding up a hand as Rogue shrank back in her seat. "I don't invade other people's privacy, it's rude."

Rogue nodded warily as she sat back up and examined her surroundings. While she was doing it, Lily took a quick peek into her mind to see what had brought the girl to the bar in the first place. She saw highways and hitchhikers, diners and fending off men who tried to touch her. She saw the loneliness of a mutant and the pain of a young girl with nowhere to go.

"So what do you think?" Cyclops said as Lily walked over to the controls, watching as the mansion came into view.

"I think…that I have a music class to teach tomorrow. Pop-quiz on Dominant sevenths and chord structures." She replied.

"I can hear the groans already…what about the girl?" Cyclops asked as he landed the jet in the hanger.

"She'll be fine once she gets something proper to eat and the Professor tells her she can stay…she's a little jumpy on that subject."

"What's going on?" Rogue asked as they bumped to a halt.

"We've just landed, honey." Storm said unstrapping and helping Rogue.

"We're home." Lily said with a smile as she felt the familiar feeling of the Professor's mind probing in hers. "Welcome Rogue, to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters!"

* * *

><p><span>HI! Lily all grown up! sassy thing isn't she? By the way, if you haven't read my previous story What if? you really should...you don't have to but i would make me smile! more shall follow, please review!<span>


	2. Chapter 2

HI! chapter two! thanks for the reviews and for reading! again, Little Lily has grown up. but she's still just a little kid inside hoping for her mum and vati's approval...Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Pass your quizzes forward one and take out a pen. We're going to correct it in-class." Lily said to her students as she stood at the front of the classroom.<p>

_'Lily…'_ The Professor's voice whispered in her mind. She turned her head and listened for a moment before smiling.

"I'm sorry, I meant for you to pass them forward and I would correct them myself this time. I expect your compositions in my hand on Thursday at the _beginning _of class, not the end. Yes, Jubilee?" Lily asked pointing to the young Asian girl with her hand raised sitting in the middle row.

"Miss. Xavier, will we be able to use the lab today?" She asked putting her hand down.

"Yes, the lab will be open all day and you will be able to come and go as you please." Lily replied collecting the quizzes from the front of the rows. "Class dismissed."

As the students filtered out of the room, Lily went to sit at her desk and attuned her thoughts to the Professors.

_'Mum?' _She sent out.

_ 'Still calling me mummy?' _Charles replied with humor.

_ 'Of course, what is it?'_

_'Could you come and sit in on my physics class?'_

_ 'Why? I have my own classes.'_

_ 'He's waking up.'_

_ 'Oh, I see…yes, I can come. Do you think he's really that dangerous?' _Lily asked seriously.

_'He's not the same man you remember, Lily-bear.'_

_ 'No…but he's still kind.'_

_ 'True…Scott told me what happened yesterday…'_

_ 'I'll be ten minutes.' _Lily said as she broke the connection abruptly and raised her shields to block everyone out. Usually she wouldn't take such harsh precautions against the Professor but her emotions were still too raw for her to let him see. She shook her head before standing up to find Scott looking at her from the doorway. Lily narrowed her eyes at him and shouldered her way out of the room.

"You shouldn't have said anything to him." She said angrily as she headed to the Professor's classroom/office.

"I just told him I was concerned about the team." He said walking quickly to catch up with her.

"Don't be. I'm fine."

"Sure you are. I don't know what's been up with you recently but your judgment…"

"My judgment?" Lily stopped in her tracks to stare at Scott. "My judgment is just fine. I don't need you to harp on me about _my judgment_, Scott."

"As long as you're a part of the X-men…"

"As long as? I was here when the X-men were first formed. I was on the first official team and, if you remember, I was the one who _gave_ you your position. I don't answer to you Scott."

"As long as the Professor allows you to be on the team, you follow _my_ orders." he said grabbing her arm as she tried to move away. Lily turned to him, her eyes flashing dangerously as she pushed gently but firmly against his mind.

"And I do…but you shouldn't forget, I'm not like the Professor and Jean. I have no qualms about invading your mind and giving you nightmares that would leave you screaming and crying for your mother every single night for the rest of your life." Lily hissed as she yanked her arm out of Scott's grip. She glared at him a moment more before walking off down the hall.

"Just because you're the Professor's adopted daughter doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you choose!" He shouted after her. Lily paused a moment before continuing on her way.

"That's just it…I never get to choose." She whispered to herself. Three minutes later, Lily swept into the Professor's office, interrupting the beginning of class.

"Lily, how nice of you to join us…" Charles said as she walked over to the window to stare angrily outside. As he turned back to his class and began lecturing again on advanced physics, Lily was only half paying attention. She levitated a small pebble up to her eye level and it slowly but surely began to melt as she released all of her anger into the small object.

_'Lily?' _The Professor asked softly.

_'Yes, Mum?' _Lily answered flinching at the harshness of her own voice.

_'What's wrong?'_

_ 'Everything.'_

_ 'Lily, I know that it bothers you…'_

_ 'He's awake.' _She interrupted as she felt Logan's mind awaken abruptly and begin a very…_controlled_ panic.

_'Help me guide him here…'_ Charles said tuning his mind to Logan's.

Lily focused on guiding him in the right direction as the Professor baited him into following the trial of bread crumbs she was leaving. She used intuition and instinct, rather than forcing him to go where she wanted and soon heard the sharp sound of him opening the door to barge in on the lesson. She smiled as the Professor dismissed his students and offered the…older, much older…mutant breakfast.

_'Lily stay away from his mind.' _ Charles thought to her as she turned to look at the animal-like man for the first time since she was three. He didn't look any older from her memories, but his eyes…his eyes had changed. Where they had once been somewhat light and happy now they were old and tired, guarded and strange to her as she studied him from across the room. Lily walked to stand behind Charles as he finished introducing Scott, Jean and Storm.

"And this is Lily Xavier, also called Whitefire. We're here to help you." He said placing a hand on her arm.

"Hey…I know you." Logan said staring at Lily confused. "You're that hooker right?"

"Not exactly." She replied as the Professor brushed his mind against hers, letting her know they would talk later.

"No…I guess not." He said looking at her eyes curiously. Suddenly Lily could practically feel the _snap!_ of recognition in his mind. She quickly lowered her eyes as he tried to puzzle out where he had seen her before when the Professor began to explain about Magneto and his associates.

"What a bunch of bullshit." Logan said with a laugh as he turned to leave. Lily raised her eyes to see Logan grab Scott by the front of his shirt. "Cyclops right? Mind getting out of my way?"

"Logan." Lily began ignoring the Professor's push for her to leave it to him. "It's been almost fifteen years hasn't it? Living from place to place, moving towards something but not knowing what…"

"Shut up." He said whipping around to face her. She saw the same recognition as before and decided to push his mind, just a little.

"Half-formed thoughts you can't remember…A child you don't know." She glanced at Charles. "Purple eyes…"

"Lily…" The Professor said with a warning in his voice and a gentle push against her mind. He went on to offer his help to Logan as Lily walked back over to the window, not feeling angry but rather, neutral about the exchange.

_'Come with me.'_ Charles thought to her as he began a tour of the school. They showed him everything, from the school on top to the jet at the bottom. The Professor kept a running dialogue of what went on at the school and…of what the X-men were and who were their enemy's.

"Lily will show you the rest of the school, if you want to see more." He said after promising to help Logan try to piece together the broken remains of his past. Lily smirked as she stared at Charles and Erik's old suits on display as the Professor rolled out of the hanger.

"Well I'd show you the rest if there _was_ a rest. We pretty much covered everything but the living areas. Come on let's get some lunch." She said grabbing Logan by the arm.

"So what can you do?" He asked as Lily led him into a large spacious kitchen.

"I'm a telekinetic telepath with some latent empathic abilities." She replied pulling cold cuts from the fridge to make sandwiches.

"What's that mean?"

"It means that I can lift you from your chair without touching you, be able to read your thoughts and feel your emotions about the whole thing. It's quite annoying sometimes…living with teenagers and a couple under the same roof. One second I'm feeling extremely depressed about someone else's hairstyle, the next I'm on cloud nine."

Logan stared at her as she placed a plate with sandwiches down and sat across from him with a pudding cup. She took the plastic top off and licked it before digging in.

"Pudding…" He said in confusion wrinkling his eyebrows at her. Lily smiled and took a bite before turning around to listen to something.

_'Lily, could you bring Logan down to the medical lab when you're done flirting?' _Jean asked with amusement flickering in her mind.

_'Sure…and I'm not flirting.'_ Lily replied with a frown.

_'Have you explained how the exact pitch of his voice reminds you of Handel's Hallelujah Chorus? Or Beethoven's F__ü__r Elise? Or are you… ' _

_'We'll be down in five minutes, Jean.'_

Lily closed her mind with a shake of her head and grabbed Logan's arm to pull him out of the room.

"Where are we going?" He asked putting the last bite of sandwich into his mouth as she almost dragged him out of the kitchen.

"Down to the lab…Jean wants to see you with your shirt off."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! another chapter...Erik's in this one this time. i am trying to stay as close as i can to the X-Men movie with this one but...if you read What If? then you know i reserve the right to make changes and leave terrible agonizing cliffhangers. MWAHAHAHA! sorry...i got carried away...ahem. so! translations are as follows: my angel. Fuck/Shit. Dammit. and i think that's it, yep...so Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>She played, furiously, the melodies and harmonies blending under her fingers to create a song worthy of any goddess's anger. Her head swayed in time with the music as the emotion pushed her to play more and more. Children, younger and older, watched quietly from the doorway grouped together like lemmings.<p>

"She's brilliant." Jubilee whispered to Rogue, her eyes glued to Lily. "She has more classical music memorized then I have jewelry and she composes her own when she has time. They say she was a protégé when she was only ten…"

"Wow." Rogue said watching the other women with a curious expression.

"There's this rumor going around that the Professor paid for her to go to school in Germany. Some prestigious conservatory that would have given her a full scholarship…but she insisted on paying for everything herself. She made them give the scholarship to someone else who really needed it."

"When did that happen?"

"After she became an X-man, she was the team leader for two years before she left…When was it Peter? Three days after her eighteenth birthday? Anyways, she left to go to Germany and came back almost two years later to teach music to us hooligans. She belongs in a concert hall every night making money with her playing. She's amazing."

"Can she play anything besides piano?"

"Yeah, she plays violin, cello, French horn, trumpet, and she sings…" Bobby whispered completely entranced by the music.

"Does she give lessons?" Rogue asked.

"No, not really…sometimes she'll have a seminar thing that everyone goes to. But she's never taken on someone to teach one on one." Bobby answered.

"She's waiting for the right person…someone who loves the music as much as she does." Jubilee said smiling. "I always hoped it would be me…"

"She plays so differently now." Peter said hoisting a small child up so she could see better.

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked turning to the colossal man.

"No one really talks about it but… you know your history? World War II? The Holocaust?"

"Yeah…"

"Well she's telepathic and empathic, right? She went to this concentration camp. She shouldn't have gone…too sensitive. But…"

"Alright show's over." Scott said causing the four to five kid deep ensemble to jump as one. "Go on all of you…leave her to her music."

He waved all the kids off before walking into the music room. Lily was sitting at the piano, staring dejectedly at it as she plunked out a hauntingly beautiful melody.

"I'm sorry…for threatening you earlier. I had no right." She said turning slightly to look at him. Scott smiled a little and pulled a chair over to sit next to her.

"It's ok…I'm used to it by now." He replied looking at her with kind eyes. Lily looked at him full in the face and he almost gasped. Her eyes had dark circles under them and, to put it lightly, she looked like shit. Her face was wane and exhausted as he put a hand to her forehead, feeling her for a temperature.

"Lily…have you been sleeping?" He asked concern thick in his voice.

"Yes…no…not very well…"

"Lily! You have to sleep. You remember what happened last time, don't you?"

"I know…I've been up writing a new composition and…searching."

"Magneto?" He asked leaning back in his chair. Lily just stared at the piano in fury as Scott waited for her to speak.

"I can't find him. No matter what I do, no matter how far I push my mind, he's just out of reach…it's infuriating." She finally said, gripping the side of the bench hard. Scott watched her closely for a moment before standing up and holding out his hand.

"Come on, the Professor wants us to come and look at Jean's results for Logan." He said pulling her up and leading her from the room.

"You really don't like him do you?" She said with a smile as they walked down the hall.

_'Lily…' _A voice whispered in her mind.

"What?" She said stopping to look at Scott.

"I said I don't trust him." He said looking at her concerned. "Are you ok? Do you want to get some sleep? I can tell the Professor…"

"No…no, I'm fine." Lily said looking out the window with a thoughtful expression.

Later that night, she sat on the floor of her room cross legged in front of a candle wearing soft pants and a tank top. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes to the world. When she opened them she was sitting at a table in a dark room, lit by a single naked bulb. A chess board sat in front of her, illuminated, white her side, black the other. She moved a pawn into play and folded her hands to wait.

"Where are you…" She whispered.

_She ran…and ran…and ran. Neither stopping nor looking back as she sprinted through the forest, long flowing grey dress billowing out behind her, snagging on tree branches and catching around her bare feet._

"Run beautiful girl…run for your life…" _Sabretooth said with a cruel laugh as she flew past him in terror. Lily skidded to a stop on the edge of a huge cliff. Her dress tossed and turned with the wind pulling her towards oblivion._

"Why am I running?" _She asked herself, blinking in confusion._

"Why indeed."_ A familiar voice said behind her. Lily turned to see Erik standing there looking at her with a somber expression._

"You're late." _She said with a smile._

"You're asleep." _He retorted with a smirk._

"Details…" _Lily replied with a shrug. _"You're a hard man to find, Vati."

"You shouldn't be looking, mien Kleine. People will get the wrong idea."

"What idea? That I want to join the Brotherhood?"

"Lily…" _He said shaking his head._

"Every other mutant in the entire world has three basic choices…X-men, Brotherhood, or Anonymity…I'm the only one with no choice." _She said furiously._

"You don't have to be a part of the X-men. I'm sure Charles would breathe easier if you weren't, I know I would." _He replied as her face hardened in fury._

"And then what would I do? Hmm? Stay at home, teach music, knit a fucking scarf? I was raised for more than that, Vati, and you know it. Give me the choice."

"No."

"_WHY?_ Are you afraid I won't choose you?"

"No…I'm afraid you will."

_Lily was speechless as Erik looked at her sadly, reached out a hand, and pushed her off the cliff. _

"NO!" _She screamed reaching out to him as she slowly fell. He disappeared, melting into the air, as her fingers touch him and she began falling down…down…down. Suddenly she felt familiar strong arms wrap around her middle._

"Got you, mien Engel." _He whispered into her ear as they disappeared in a flash of sulpher and smoke._

Lily's eyes flew open as she jumped off the floor and hit the ceiling…hard.

"Scheisse!" She said loudly, rubbing her side as she gently floated back down to the floor. "Verdammt, Vati. And who the hell pulled me out of my own goddamn dream?"

She sat on the floor rubbing her bruised side, thinking, when she felt someone having a nightmare. She quickly scanned the surrounding minds for who it was and rolled her eyes when she found it was Logan. She expected his nightmares to be awful, considering what had happened to him, and her Mum had told her not to help him. Dreaming meant the memories were still there, even if he couldn't access them with his conscious mind.

Lily stood up, about to flop into her bed and take a well deserved, dead to the world sleep, when she felt another mind awaken. She frowned as the other mind slowly got up and walked to Logan's room.  
>"Shit!" Lily swore vehemently as she yanked her door open and sprinted down the hall. She heard Logan's yell and Rogue's scream as she ran into the room to see his claws sticking out of her back.<p>

"Don't!" She said as he pulled the blades out of her. Lily rushed forward to catch the young girl before she fell. "Rogue!"

"Somebody…SOMEBODY HELP!" Logan shouted as he stared in horror at what he'd done.

"Rogue…" Lily said pulling out one of her arms and holding out her hand to Logan. "Rogue you have to touch him. You have to!"

The girl shook her head weakly as Lily placed her fingertips on Logan's horrified face. The reaction was instantaneous as Rogue drew the power to heal herself from his skin. She slowly stood on her own and, after a few seconds, was fully healed. She pushed Lily away from her and turned to the group of people behind them as Jean, Scott, and Lily hurried to help Logan.

"It was an accident…" She said to Storm before walking back to her room.

Logan woke up with a clanging headache and groaned as he turned over on his side, freezing when he saw Lily sprawled out next to him in the bed and tried to remember what had happened the night before.

"What the fuck?" He said vaguely remembering a talk with the Professor when he had woken up after stabbing Rogue.

"Ugh…more sleep please." Lily said cracking her eyes open and stealing the blanket as she turned over.

"What…What are you doing in my bed?" He asked completely bewildered as he yanked the blanket back to cover himself, even though he was wearing pajamas.

"What do you think? Keeping you from having nightmares." She said turning back to jerk the blanket away from him again.

"Ummm…." Logan said staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh you're sick!" She said as her still sleepy mind read his and saw more then she wanted. "See if I ever help you with your dreams again!"

"Wha-…No! I-uhhh…" Logan said trying to stop her as she pulled the blanket around her body and marched out of his room as she rubbed her eyes. Before she left she turned around to wink and smile at him.

"I know, Wolverine. I'm just kidding." She said. "There's more blankets in the closet."

Lily walked down the hall to her room and she noted that it was almost nine in the morning before slamming her bedroom door shut. She flopped down on her bed and buried her head in the pillow.

"Why did I let myself get talked into that?" She said softly before sinking into another deep, restful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo! thanks to all my readers and reviewers! you're all amazing! no i can't just _tell_ you who her loverboy might be but! i will try to amp up the hints. translations are: Have you finally come home?, and Yes, Mummy. I missed you...if you haven't already picked up on it something really nasty happened to Lily while she was in Germany going to school...it shall be explained, soon...please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, Lily."<p>

"Wha-? I'm up, I'm awake!" Lily said thickly, snapping out of a strange dream about blue worms, as she peeled her face off the pillow. Charles smiled at her as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"It's almost twelve-thirty…" He said.

"I had a late night…something about saving a girl from dying and then helping the man who almost killed her sleep peacefully…nothing major."

"Rogue has been asking to talk to you."

"Great…" She said sarcastically, standing to go over to her wardrobe.

"She just wants to talk." Charles replied rolling over to her.

"Ok, in my own defense, she _is_ alive, alright? I wasn't going to stand back and wait for her to use her powers as she bled all over the carpet." She snapped out, pulling clothes from the wardrobe to look at.

"No one would fault you for what you did, but she might have lived without using her powers…" He said as Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"Uh-huh, stabbed through the chest, a lung and half her rib cage. He cut through her like she was butter. I don't have to read your mind to know you're lying."

"It still would have been her choice."

"You'd know all about choices, wouldn't you?"

Silence pervaded the room as Lily banged her head against the door of her wardrobe and sighed.

"I'm sorry…that was uncalled for." She said her voice muffled against the wood.

"I'll leave you to getting dressed." Charles said rolling out the door.

"Wait!" Lily said stopping him before he got out the door. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean it, and your right…it's her choice to use her powers. I shouldn't have taken it away from her."

"As you said, at least she's still alive…" He said putting a hand on her arm and drawing her down to his eye level. "Lily…you have such a good heart, and I don't think I've told you how extremely proud I am of you, of all your accomplishments and all that you've done. I'm so very, very proud."

"Is everything ok, Mum?" She asked looking up at him in confusion. Charles simply smiled at her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Yes, of course. Can't a mother tell his child he's proud of her?" He said with mock anger as he ran a hand gently through her long hair. Lily's face split into a wide grin and, for the first time in almost a year, he thought he could see his little girl smiling back at him.

"Lily-bear…Avez-vous enfin à la maison?

"Oui, Mummy. Je vous ai manqué."

"What's changed about you? Something's different…" He said slowly smiling as she blushed a light shade of pink.

"Ummmm…nothing's different…"

"No…something is definitely different, have you met someone?"

"NO! I mean…not really? I don't know…" She said standing up and crossing to the window.

"What do you mean?" He asked rolling over towards her.

"I…please don't freak out…"

"Lily…Bobby and John getting into a fight in the main hallway freaks me out. Just tell me…"

"I've been having these dreams…nightmares actually, but they all end the same way. This…person saves me from whatever is frightening me or chasing me…_or pushing me off a cliff._" She said to the side as Charles drew his eyebrows together.

"And you think this dream person…is real?" He asked as Lily nodded and bit her lip.

"They pulled me out of my own dream…only an actual physical person could do that to me. Otherwise I'm free to ignore it and continue dreaming. They _yanked_ me out of my dream." She emphasized. Charles thought for a moment before looking up at her.

"What do they look like?"

"Well…I've never seen his face…"

"His?"

"Jean and I have been over for a long time, Mum." Lily said with a smile. "Besides Scott's going to pop the question sometime soon. I'm happy for her…I could never be what she needed. Not after Germany."

"You never told me what happened after Erik brought you home." Charles said quietly watching her face as the smile left her eyes to be replaced with an almost dead look.

"Someday, I'll tell you…but not today." She said walking over and kissing his forehead. "Now, scoot! I need to get dressed."

Charles rolled to the door but stopped before he left.

"Do you know anything about your dream man?" He asked as she examined a long white dress from the back of her wardrobe.

"All I know about him is that he has amber eyes…and something about the scent of sulpher." She said looking at him and smiling the smile that reached her eyes again. "Oh! And he speaks German."

"Amber eyes? Sulpher?" Charles said thinking back to a young red-headed woman who had disappeared with a flash of amber eyes and the smell of sulpher.

"Yeah…He also has these, markings...I think they're self inflicted, but they were in a pattern. Angelic symbols...he said they meant he had a long way to go." She said stopping before she took off her tank top. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry…I'm leaving." He said rolling out of her room with a smile on his face as he contemplated having a talk with Scott before the day was out.

Lily walked outside wearing a long white sun dress as she looked for Rogue. She'd searched the inside of the house and hadn't found the young girl anywhere. Her eyes roamed over the multitudes of children as she looked for the specific brunette, suddenly, she saw Bobby walking quickly toward the house. Narrowing her eyes, she scanned his mind and headed in his direction.

"Bobby! There you are." She said with false bounciness as she took the young man by the arm and steered him towards a secluded grove of trees. "I've been looking all over for you! You told me you'd have that composition done and handed in to me today! What happened?"

"I…uh…I forgot…" He said looking back at the house. Lily yanked his arm, pulling him back around as they turned into the clearing.

"Really? That doesn't sound like you, Bobby…or should I say Mystique? Or can I call you Raven today?" Lily said pushing the Bobby-copy to the ground and putting her hands on her hips. Bobby shifted in his form and soon the blue mutant was looking up at her with bitterness.

"Mystique." She said glaring at Lily as she stood up.

"I see…what are you planning? Or rather what is _he_ planning?" Lily asked as they began to circle around one another.

"You think I'd tell you that, Lily?"

"No…you _will_, however, tell mien Vati that if he wants to play games with an innocent girl, I'll be waiting for him. And the name's Whitefire, if you don't mind."

"Ha! Playing pretend will only get you so far, _Whitefire_, you're no innocent." Mystique said sarcastically. Lily's eyes began to glow faintly white as her temper rose to meet the challenge of the older women's words.

"Don't tempt me, Raven, I'll do it…I'm not the same person I was three years ago." Lily said as Raven's eyes became wide with fear.

"You've changed, Lily." She whispered.

"I know. You like it?" Lily asked as she turned to leave.

"No…"

"Get used to it."

"Aren't you going to ask me what I'm doing here? Read my mind? Something?"

"No…I walk a fine enough line without lying to my parents. Whatever you're going to do, I would do it in the next half hour…after that I tell everyone you're here." Lily said walking away as Mystique shifted back into Bobby's form.

"Yes…you have changed…" She whispered to Lily's retreating back before quietly walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

HI! next chapter! thank you for the reviews and all the readers! you're all amazing! so...no translations in this one. please don't hesitate to leave reviews and Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>'Mum…Rogue's missing…'<em> Lily thought as she walked quickly to the house after searching the grounds for the young woman.

_'Yes…she's left…come inside, Logan looks like he's ready to kill Scott.' _ Charles thought back calmly.

_'Are you sure you don't want me to follow her?'_

_ 'You don't know where she is…I'll use Cerebro.'_

Lily walked up to the small group as the door to the machine closed shut behind the Professor. She stood next to Jean, crossing her arms as she looked at the door.

"You look happier." Jean said relief evident in her voice.

"I feel happier…I don't know what's gotten into me." Lily said a smile in her eyes.

"So have you ever used Cerebro?" Logan asked Jean who turned to look at him.

"No…to use Cerebro requires a certain amount of control and for someone like me…" She said not looking him in the eye.

"It's dangerous." Scott finished for her.

"What about you?" Logan asked turning to Lily who was staring at the door intensely.

"Me? Use Cerebro?" She said in surprise.

"Yeah."

"Once…" She said after a moment. "I found someone…interesting."

"What?" Scott said as Lily looked over at Jean with a smile. She was about to say something back when the door opened and Charles rolled out.

"She's at the train station. Logan wait…" He said as the rugged mutant turned to leave. "You need to stay in the mansion…I still don't know what Magneto wants with you. Storm, Scott, go after her. See if you can talk to her. "

"She's alright…She's just scared." Storm said with shrug.

"I'll go with them…" Lily said turning to follow.

"No, you stay here." _'With Logan.'_ He replied. Lily hesitated for a moment before nodding. When they returned back upstairs she glanced over to Charles as he went into his study and shut the door.

"Logan!" She called down the hallway, stopping him from going out the front door.

"What kid?" He said looking down at her. He was a good head taller than she was.

"I know what you're thinking…"

"And, what? You gonna to stop me?"

"God, no!" Lily said with a smile as she held up a keychain. "You wanna drive, or should I?"

They pulled up to the train station before the others arrived, parking Scott's bike close to the building. Lily hopped off the back and brushed her windswept hair out of her eyes as she walked up the steps.

"So?" She said as Logan ran to catch up with her.

"Awesome…is it your bike?" He asked glancing around at the crowd.

"Nope, Scott's, but it was my idea to put the turbo in." She replied scanning the crowd with him before walking into the large building. Suddenly Lily flinched as though she'd been decked across the face.

"Mmmmm…" She hummed, rubbing her temple with a hand.

"What is it?" Logan asked looking around for Rogue as he led her to a bench.

"It's the acoustics of the room…it's amplifying everyone's thought's, making them louder…it's like I'm in a cave and everyone's shouting at me." She replied knuckling her forehead as she pushed herself to filter out everyone else's thoughts and emotions. Logan leaned back, giving her some space, as he looked around for Rogue in the crowd.

"Hey, pretty lady, are you ok?" A young, blonde-haired man with a shark smile asked Lily. She looked up at him, his thoughts assaulting her own, as her face scrunched up in disgust when she saw what he _really_ wanted to ask. Without looking at her, Logan reached around her shoulders and drew her to his side. The man went sheet white and scurried off to board the train as Lily smirked.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Logan asked still looking around.

"Yeah…I'm getting used to it."

"I meant about the guy."

"He thinks you're my boyfriend…" She said with a smile, sitting up and looking at the boarding area. "She's on the train."

"I think I should talk to her first." Logan said after Lily fooled the ticket agent and got them into the train.

"I'll be right here." She said taking a seat behind the young girl. She threw her mind out to the surrounding area, scanning for threats, as Logan spoke to Rogue, calming and reassuring the young girl. Lily sighed with relief as he managed to convince her to return to the mansion.

_'Where is she?'_

"Damn it." Lily whispered as she realized that Scott and Storm had finally arrived. She narrowed her eyes in slight confusion as she felt Sabretooth and Toad's minds as well in the lobby.

"What are…Fuck!" She said hurrying around to sit across from Logan and Rogue. "Sorry to break up the moment but we have a situation. Rogue, I need you to give me your hand."

"What for?" The girl said as Lily stripped the glove off the offered hand and bit her lip.

"Oh, this is going to hurt…" she said before taking Rogue's bare hand in her own. Lily squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her power slowly drain out of her. Rogue gasped as Lily's abilities flooded her senses and left a deep impression. The older mutant let go of her hand and drew a shuddering breath as she slowly recovered.

_'Yep…definitely hurt. I'm sorry for taking your choice away from you before.'_ Lily thought taking deep breaths as she pressed a button on her watch. Rogue's eyes went wide as she heard the women's voice in her head.

_'How…?'_

_'I'm a telepath…don't worry I fixed it so you can only hear me, now I need you to do exactly as I tell you.'_

_ 'I can't control my powers…without you I would've died…'_ Rogue thought looking into Lily's eyes as the train lurched to a sudden halt.

Magneto floated down as he surveyed the wreckage of the train with satisfaction. He saw the mutant sitting in a seat as the one called Wolverine stood to defend her. He felt the metal running through the other man's skeleton as he lifted him off the ground.

"What do you want with me?" The man ground out painfully.

"You? What would I want with you?" He said looking over at the young girl and pushing the man away.

"She's just a child!" A voice called out.

Magneto turned to see Lily sitting across from the mutant, staring at him with defiant eyes.

"Mien Kleine…what are you doing here?" He asked in confusion.

"Stopping you from making a mistake." She said angrily.

"You can't stop me mien Kleine, no one can…" He said with a small smile. "Get out of here while you still can."

"No! Stop!" Lily said as the young mutant looked at Magneto in fear and ran over to Wolverine. He opened his cape and shot out a syringe filled with sedative into the young girls' neck, dropping her like a rock. Lily jumped up her eyes blazing as Erik smiled calmly at her.

"Are you really going to hurt me, mien Kleine." He asked holding out a hand to her. She glared a moment before brushing past him to leave the train.

"Of course not…Bag her." He said to Toad watching his child walk out of the train station.

Lily walked out of the building, her hands raised in submission as she headed towards the car behind all the police. She looked around worriedly before getting into the back seat as Magneto walked out with his associates and a body bag. The Professor tried to make him give Rogue back but was forced to stop when Magneto began endangering the lives of all the humans.

"Get us home, Jean." He said finally as Magneto left in a helicopter. "You're awfully quiet back there Lily. Is everything alright?"

"I left her there…I shouldn't have left her there." She said softly, looking down at her lap as Charles turned around in his seat to look at her.

"It's alright. You couldn't have done anything about it…He might have…"

"He might have what? Hurt me? He sure as…hell…wouldn't have done that. I mean too much to him." She said still not looking at him as they drove back to the mansion in silence.

Somewhere in New York, Sabertooth removed the girl's limp form from the bag and shackled her to the side of the machine. She twitched in her unconscious state and mumbled a little before he stepped back.

"Is she secure?" Magneto asked watching her sleeping form.

"She won't be moving for a while…" He growled out before going to check on the rest of the machine.

_'What could you possibly be dreaming of?'_ He thought as he watched her.

_'You'd be surprised…'_ Lily's voice whispered in his mind as he stared at the girl in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

Hallo! More story! this is something i wasn't able to put in my story What If? because i couldn't find a good spot to put it. this takes place way back when she was a child, it's what happened while Charles was talking to Moira about Lily. for further info on it go read What If?...so with out further ado or ceramony...Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>Blackness swirled around her vision as she blinked blurrily up at Toad, who was zipping her into a black body bag. Her eyes felt like they weighed a million pounds, blinking slower and slower as the sedative took effect over her senses.<p>

'What's that one, Vati?' _Lily asked pointing up._

"That's Sirius…one of the brightest stars in the sky." _Erik said holding the small girl against his chest and smiling as they watched the night sky from the roof of the mansion._

'And that one?' _She asked pointing again at the stars._

"Her name's Venus, isn't she beautiful?"'Yes, Vati. She's my favorite star!'

"Venus isn't a star, she's a planet…one of the nine in our solar system." _Erik said tickling Lily causing her to giggle uncontrollably._

'Hehe! She's still my favorite…Where's Mummy?'

"He's…talking with Moira_._ Look there's the Septarshi…and using it you can find the Cynosura and the northern star. Like this." _He replied taking Lily by the hand and guiding it along the Big and Little Dippers._

'Vati…Why are you going to Cuba?' _Lily asked sitting up on his lap to look at him. Erik didn't say anything for a moment and she turned her head to the side. Suddenly the Reichtmark floated out of his pocket, past his wide eyes, and came to a rest just above her small palm._

'Is this why?' _She asked turning it over, running it through her fingers like she'd seen her Vati do countless times before. Erik swallowed hard and flicked his eyes nervously from her curious face to the slowly rotating coin._

'So much pain…for such a small thing. So much hatred…for such an evil man.'  _Lily said levitating the coin between them._

"Some…sometimes small things hurt the worst." _Erik said his breath hitching a fraction as her eyes flicked to him._

'Do I hurt you?' _She asked looking at him worriedly. He tried to smile at her reassuringly but the corners of his mouth couldn't quite lift up._

"Never…" _He said. The coin circled around Lily's head as she frowned deeply._

'You're going to kill the man who gave you this…aren't you?' _She said looking at him with concern._

"I already heard that killing him won't bring me peace..." _Erik said trying to look back at the stars but unable to look away from the coin._

'No matter what I say…you won't listen.' _She said as the coin floated back into his pocket. _'Will you come back?'

"I…don't know." _He replied as Lily leaned against his chest and put her thumb into her mouth._

'You have to come back…Who else will check my closet for monsters?' _She thought sleepily as she closed her eyes. Erik stood up with her in his arms and carried her down into her room. He wrapped her loosely in a blanket as he sat in a chair with music softly playing. _

"For as long as you need me…I will always protect you." _He whispered as she snuggled into his shoulder._

_ Lily wept, alone in the dark, as she surfaced from old memories and old heartache. Suddenly she felt an arm gently place itself around her shoulders and hold her tightly as she cried into his chest._

"Hallo mien Engel. Vhy do you cry?" _He asked softly as he held her._

"He came back…but not forever. He left me and Mum…he said he'd always protect me! He promised! He said…he promised…" _Lily said trying to stop her tears._

"I vouldn't know much about parents…mine left me for dead vhen I vas a baby. But I do know tzat your Vati must haff loved you very much to haff come back at all. Don't you tzink?" _He said gently stroking her hair as he spoke. She slowly calmed down and soon was merely holding on for the gentle contact he offered. _

"Thank you…" _She said her voice muffled against his chest._

"For vhat?"

"For always coming to my rescue…even if you are just a dream." _She said with a smile. He held her out at arm's length studying her curiously with those bright amber eyes._

"I'm not tze dream…you're tze dream." _He said confusedly. Lily looked at him in confusion as she suddenly felt the tug of her conscious mind waking up. _

"Nien! Not yet! We never have time." _Lily said turning to look behind her. When she turned back she felt a slight brush of lips against her own. Her breath hitched as she felt his mind as it almost…but not quite…opened itself for her. She reached for him, for his touch, but he disappeared as she felt another sharp tug force her…_

She opened her eyes to see Sabretooth mere inches away from her face.

"You owe me a kiss, sweetie." He said stoking the side of her face as she tried to push him away, only to find herself in hand cuffs.

"Kinky…" She said with a smile blasting him back a few steps with her power. He stood up and advanced toward her menacingly but before he could reach her. The dog tags around his neck tightened and he fell to his knees trying to breathe.

"And you will not harm my child, Sabretooth." Erik said from behind the animalistic man. He released the man who gasped for breath a moment before hurrying out of the small compartment. Lily's disguise melted away as she pushed the button on her watch. Erik looked at her, without surprise, but with slight panic behind his eyes as she sent a sweet smile up at him.

"Hello, mien Vati…I do believe this is check." She said innocently as he frowned deeply.


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo! new chapter! Wrote it while watching X-Men...finally got the end bit paraphrased right...anyway! no translations...And Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Lily, what are you doing here?" Erik asked looking at her with seemingly calm eyes. Lily wasn't fooled…she could sense the thinly veiled panic behind his eyes as he watched her carefully. He wasn't wearing his helmet, but Lily didn't need to read his mind to know he wasn't happy to see her.<p>

"Oh I don't know…just hanging around." She said shaking the manacles holding her hands above her head as she sat between the two pillars of the consul. Erik looked angry for a moment before recovering his calm stare.

"Lily…" He said in a slightly exasperated voice. Lily smirked as her eyes lost their playfulness.

"I'm saving a young girls life…you should try it some time." She replied seriously, looking more and more dangerous as her body went completely still, a predator waiting for its prey.

"You have no idea what I am trying to accomplish…for all mutant kind." He said turning to look out at the Statue of Liberty's hair. Lily noticed they were in the torch of the statue, through the open door she could just see Ellis Island.

"Right…how long was I out?" She asked looking around at the machine.

"Long enough…your friends are here. They were trying to rescue you…" He said not looking at her. Lily laughed to herself for a moment until she thought of Storm and Jean…both very powerful mutants, both strong enough to power the machine.

"I won't let you do it." She said suddenly as the thought came to her, causing Erik to turn.

"You won't let me do what?" He said looking at her warily. Lily slowly stood up to face her Vati defiantly. She took a deep breath and looked at him with conviction as she sensed her friends trapped within the statue.

"I won't let you hurt them." She said firmly.

"And how will you stop me?" He replied with a smile. "You'll never be able to hurt me."

"Just as you will never be able to hurt me." said Lily as she stood firmly in place. "But what if I wanted to hurt myself?"

"What…do you mean?" Erik asked hesitantly. Lily put her hands over the controls then looked at Erik with a raised eyebrow.

"No, you don't have…" He started to say. Lily's face turned to one of anger as she moved her hands closer.

"You haven't given me many options!" She said harshly. He looked as though he'd been slapped across the face as Lily let the full weight of her glare fall onto him.

"No...I haven't, have I? Lily, will you join the Brotherhood?" He asked slowly walking towards her with an out stretched hand.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to ask me that…" She said with a small smile.

"I think I do." Erik said with a smile as he released her from the handcuffs and held her in his arms. Lily's smile slipped off her face as she pushed him away slightly and rubbed her wrists.

"The only thing is…if I say yes, I condemn an innocent woman to die."

"The sacrifice for all mutant kind…she would be our salvation."

Lily thought for a moment as she looked towards the wall between her and the X-Men. She sighed deeply before saying, "I'm sorry, mien Vati…but the answer is no. The price is too high."

Erik moved away from her and she could feel his relief at her answer.

"Then you can go…I won't hurt you, mien Kleine." He said the stark relief evident in his voice. He turned to look at her when she didn't move.

"I said you could go…"

"Well obviously I'm not leaving." She said coldly, fixing Erik with a stare that would have made a lesser man shiver and shrink back. "I said I wouldn't join the Brotherhood…I never said I wouldn't take Rogue's place."

Erik's eyes widened in shock as he registered what she'd said. The color drained out of his face as she smiled humorlessly at him.

"If I leave, you'll just take Jean or Storm and stick them where I'm standing, drain them of life and kill them. I won't let that happen…not while I can still breathe." She said.

"I won't let you…" Erik began angrily.

"Won't let me what? Throw away my life? You seemed quite content to do it to Rogue!"

"That was different…" He said weakly.

"Really? She's a lot younger then I am! She has all the potential in the world and you were all ready to kill her! "

"That…"

"No! One life or a billion, mutant or human, it doesn't matter! They are all precious and if you were not prepared to lose your own life or someone you love for this…then why do it?" Lily shouted. "You never listen do you? Not when I was little and not now."

They turned when they heard Logan yell as he freed himself from his metal prison. Lily pushed Erik out of the small chamber with her power as she slapped her hands down on the controls. She rose up into the top part of the machine as it began rotating around her. Lily could feel her power surging through her veins as the machine enhanced it and took it away. She grimaced as her body began to radiate pain from every part of her being.

Lily suddenly felt her mind open farther and wider then she had ever tried herself. She opened her purple eyes to see those wide amber ones from her dreams flash briefly as bright white light radiated from the machine and herself. She felt her body failing as she fell to her knees in fatigue and pain. Soon all she could think about was the pain and couldn't stop herself from screaming.

"We have to get her out of there!" Cyclops and Wolverine both said. They looked at each other in anger before nodding.

"Can you blast it?" Logan asked. Cyclops shook his head as he watched the rings rotate faster and faster around her body.

"No…I might hit her..." He replied. "Storm, can you get me up there?"

"I can't control it like that…you could fly right over her."

"Send me up then." Wolverine said as Cyclops turned to look at him. "If I don't get her then at least you can blast it apart, right?"

"Fine." Cyclops said with the tone of one with limited options. "Storm, you lift him up. Jean, try to steady him."

"Hang onto something…" Storm said as her eyes clouded over and a sharp whirlwind started in the small alcove. Wolverine was lifted up to the machine as Lily screamed again and grabbed the top. He pulled himself down to Lily and unleashed his claws.

"No!" Lily screamed as she fell farther down from her perch. Wolverine felt a weak push against his mind as he prepared to stab the pillars with his claws. Magneto prepared to throw his power out to stop him and felt a weak push against his chest as Lily tried to shove him. He paused and in that moment was blasted off his feet by Cyclops's lasers.

The machine was destroyed as Wolverine cut into the top, his claws redirected by a weak nudge from Lily. He pulled her into his arms before she fell completely to the floor.

"Lily…Lily, don't do this to me. That's it…come on, open your eyes…please…" He said as she slowly opened her bright purple eyes that began to glaze over with pain.

"L-Logan… do you remember what I said about you." She said softly. "The first time we met?"

He tried, he really did, to remember where he had seen her remarkable purple eyes before.

"I'm sorry…I can't" He said his eyes searching her face. "I wish…I wish could."

"Try hard…I know it's there…" She said weakly. "A little girl…flowers…a pudding war…with Mummy."

"_Lily_?" Logan said as she smiled with a weak imitation of triumph.

"What did I tell you?"

"Y-you said…you said I had eyes like your Vati. That I had done bad things but…that I was sorry for them." He stammered out as Cyclops, Jean and Storm made their way towards them.

"It's still true…" She whispered before her breath began hitching. "Logan…please…Tell him…"

"Tell who? The Professor? He's going to be fine…once we get you back he'll be just fine…" He said with a smile. Lily shook her head slightly.

"No…Tell…"

"Cyclops? He's coming right now…"

"No…Tell…the…one…with…amber…eyes…I-" She fell back, limp, into his arms as Logan, Cyclops, Jean and Storm watched with horror written all over their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

HI! new chapter! hope you like! Again thank you all for reading and reviewing! i just started school and a my first job so that's the reason for delay. cause i'm a bit old fashioned and like to write out my stories first in long hand before typing. *rolls eyes* and please don't hesitat to review, if i get writers block sometimes i get insperation from them! ;) please, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Magneto sat with his back to the door of his specially made plastic prison as he set up the glass chess board. He smiled when he heard the door open and leaned back in his chair as he gazed at the opposite wall.<p>

"So nice of you to drop by, Charles. I was beginning to think you had forgotten me." He said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"We could never forget you, Vati." Lily said as she pushed Charles forward in his plastic wheelchair. The prison guards wouldn't allow him to be in his normal, metal chair on the grounds that Magneto would try to use it to escape. She wheeled him to the other side of the chess board and placed a wrapped package in front of Erik.

"What's this?" He asked dryly, looking at the package with a raised eyebrow.

"Think of it as a cell warming gift." Lily said with equal dryness as she hopped up on the table that was his bed and sat cross-legged.

"How considerate…" He said not touching the gift.

"Lily…Do what you came here to do." Charles said calmly moving his first pawn forward as the two shot angry glances at one another over his head. Lily made a slight sound of aggravation that Charles responded with by sending a slight wave of psychic energy in her direction. She swayed slightly on her perch and stuck her tongue out at his back before taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." She said as Erik's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"_You're_ sorry!" He said in astonishment as he moved his pawn. "What do you have to apologize for?"

"Well you sure as Hell weren't going to say it!" She snapped.

"Lily…" Charles said in a soft warning tone as he bent forward to examine the board. Lily closed her eyes and looked like she was exercising an incredible amount of self-control as she took several deep breaths.

"I'm sorry for helping put you in here. No matter what happened or happens…you don't belong in prison." She said finally as she opened her eyes. Erik looked at her coolly for a moment before moving his bishop.

"And I apologize for not giving you the freedom to choose your own path in life…You were right before and I am truly sorry." Erik said as he opened the package to reveal a first edition Once a Future King. He smiled and shook his head as Lily laughed slightly.

"I thought the irony would be appropriate." She said by way of explanation. "Rogue sends her regards by the way."

"Oh?"

"Yes…you might not want to find yourself in a room alone with her. She's quite angry with you."

"Really? Why would she be angry with me?" He asked as he moved another chess piece to counter Charles' attack.

"Well, considering I only woke up a few hours ago and that she was originally the one meant to go up in the machine…I think she's justified to be a bit miffed." Lily said with a smile watching the game progress.

"You're the only one who has any true reason to be angry with me…after all you were the one I almost killed." Erik replied looking up at her.

"The almost part is the reason I'm here and not at home." Lily said her eyes softening into kindness. "Whatever you have done to me thus far I can forgive. It's the only thing that saves you from my revenge."

"And my own sanity…I hear that you aren't using you full last name. Care to explain?" He asked taking Charles' rook.

"The last time I used my full name was in South America at a small bar where half the people hit the floor, the other half ran out, and the bartender begged me not to kill anyone. Something about Nazi's and a terrifying man who could control knives, calling himself Frankenstein's Monster." Lily said with a raised eyebrow as Erik smiled slowly.

"Ah yes, I remember." He said with satisfaction as Charles took one of his knights.

"Right…anyway, I decided to drop the last part and use it for special occasions only." She said with a dark smile. Charles made a slight noise and Lily floated herself off the bed, coming to a stop right next to his head.

"Do you want me to go, Mum?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

"Only if you want to." He said not taking his eyes from the board.

"Ooo! Means he wants to talk about me!" She said sarcastically. She dropped her feet to the ground and walked over to Erik.

"Don't let him bore you, Vati." She said giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek before walking out of the cell. Erik watched her leave for a moment before turning back to see Charles staring at him with guarded eyes.

"You could never bore me, Charles." He said with a smile. "That's one sarcastic child we have though."

Charles simply continued to stare at him until Erik moved another chess piece.

"What do you want me to say?" Erik finally said.

"I'm not sure…but I do think you owe me an apology." Charles said not moving his eyes from Erik, who smirked.

"For what?"

"For endangering the life of my daughter." He said his calm demeanor slipping a fraction as his anger began to show through.

"I don't see her asking for an apology."

"She doesn't blame you."

"And you do?"

"It was your machine."

"It was her choice." Erik said with heat. He leaned forward in his chair to rest his arm on the table. "We can't protect her forever, Charles. She doesn't want that, nor does she need it. She's not a child anymore. She can make up her own mind."

"She's still young and, no matter what she says, still has all the potential of the world in her." Charles replied matching Erik's heat with his own anger. "She may not need protecting from the world anymore but she does need protection from herself!"

"What makes you say-"

"You weren't there after you brought her home from Germany, Erik! You didn't see how broken she was, how close to being utterly destroyed she came!" Charles said cutting him off mid-sentence. "If you had seen that you never would have let her control that machine!"

"You think I _let_ her do anything? She shoved me out of that accursed thing before I could pull her out myself! Do you truly believe I would voluntarily kill my own daughter?" Erik said indignantly.

"You would have sentenced anyone else to that fate." Charles said simply. "Why should she be any different? She isn't even your-"

"If you _dare_ say that she isn't my child. I'll…I'll…"

"You'll…?"

"I can't think of anything right now, but when I do you know it'll be nasty." Erik said crossing his arms and looking as mad as a hornet. Charles couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips as he struggled to keep his anger at the other mutant from dissipating. Erik's face slowly slackened into a smile as they both began laughing unabashedly at each other.

"I was going to say she isn't even your responsibility." Charles said wiping laughter tears from his eyes as they both wound down their chuckles.

"Yes she is. I have always watched over her." Erik said moving another chess piece. "The both of you may not have realized it…but I have always protected both of you and the school. Lily knows that if I ever find children younger than eighteen, I always bring them to the school. By the way how did she fool me? I was wearing my helmet…"

"Hank gave her his watch, the one that made him look human, when he developed a new one." Charles replied moving his queen to put Erik in check. "She modified it so if she placed a receiver on someone they would switch appearances. And she fooled me by giving Rogue temporary telepathy and telekinesis."

"She is brilliant…" Erik said after Charles took his king. "This brings back memories…"

"Chess and scotch?"

"And the children taking bets on which one of us would move into whose room?"

"Ah yes…" Charles said with a smile as he set up the board again. "Wasn't it Raven who collected on that one?"

"I think so…" Erik said as he stood up. He moved over to Charles as he took a small black box out of his pocket.

"Proposing? I would think you would know the answer by now." Charles said with a smile.

"No…this is for Lily. She sent me a letter asking if I would make it. Her birthday is in a few days, give it to her then."

"What is it?"

"A necklace, she was specific about what she wanted." Erik replied as Charles opened the box. Inside, nestled in black velvet, was a small, shining, sliver pentagram. The center held several small diamonds grouped around a small purple amethyst. There were symbols carved all over the thin branches of the five-pointed star, many of protection and many of good luck, that no human or machine could ever have carved on their own. Charles looked up at Erik in absolute shock.

"When did you find the time to do this?" He asked the pride and happiness in his voice barely contained. "It's breath-taking."

"When something matters, you find time." Erik said with a modest smile. "She only just told me a few months ago…"

"It's beautiful. Really Erik, I can't even express how amazingly beautiful it is." Charles said looking up into Erik's eyes. Erik looked down on the wonderfully amazing man in front of him and leaned down to place his lips gently on his. There was hesitation and little bit of regret, on both sides, in the soft kiss before Erik broke it off to go and sit back down on the opposite side of the table. Charles slowly closed the black box and placed it in his inside jacket pocket as he opened play on the chess board again.

"I guess that sums it up." He said softly as the two began to play in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

HalloHallo! sorry for not posting for a while...i've been busy and quite indescisive about these next couple of chapters. thank you for all the readers and all the reviews your all really sweet! So! anyone want to hazard a guess what happened to Lily? i'll give a puppy to anyone who guesses right! jk not really but you could try to guess...next chapter's going to have a warning on it so just a head's up...ummmm...that's about it...as always please, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"…And they lived happily ever after." Charles said as he closed the old and faded copy of the Brothers Grimm fairytales. "Alright, it is nine-thirty…time for anyone under sixteen to be in bed."<p>

His words were met with groans and promises of clean rooms if he'd just, pretty please, read one more story. Scott and Jean began to round the younger children up as the older ones began talking amongst themselves.

"Yes…Kitty?" Charles asked as he noticed her waving hand in the air. Everyone quieted down as she voiced her question.

"Professor, tonight instead of you reading us poetry or something…could Miss. Xavier tell us a story?" She asked, everyone went silent and looked over to Lily who was sitting in a chair with a sleeping four year-old in her arms.

"Well that would depend…what story do you want to hear?" She asked as the little one snuggled into her neck.

"One we haven't heard before." Jubilee said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"One you haven't heard before…" Lily slowly repeated, stroking the child's back as he began to fuss. "Let's see…Argentina? No, I've told that one too many times…Venezuela? No, not appropriate for anyone to hear…ummm…."

"How about Germany?" John asked flicking his lighter open and shut as he watched her, looking slightly bored. Lily raised an eyebrow as Charles, figuratively speaking, stepped in.

"That's quite rude you know…asking about something you know someone doesn't want to talk about." He said in a chastising tone. John simply rolled his eyes and looked at Lily.

"It's alright…Do you all want to hear the story?" Lily asked looking around the room coolly. After a moment all the teenagers were nodding their heads slowly. She bent her head to the child draped across her chest and whispered to him in rapid Taiwanese. He raised his head sleepily to look at her as she smiled and nodded her head. He slithered down from his spot and followed Jean and Scott out of the room as Lily watched affectionately. She slowly leaned forward and placed her elbows on her knees.

"So! You all want me to tell you about Germany…you want to know why I came back an emotional wreck and you want to know if I actually killed someone there, correct?" She said looking each teenager in the eye.

"You don't have to tell, if you don't want to." Charles said as he poured himself a small glass of scotch.

"I will tell it…I think I can now." She said sitting back in her chair and making herself comfortable. "I'm going to make a few things clear seeing as there are so many rumors going around…One, I did NOT kill anyone. Two, I attended a conservatory to receive my Master studies in…a variety of fields one of them composing another performing. I did not go to a special school to learn how to be a ninja. Three, the Professor did not pay for me to go."

"Then who did?" asked a young red-headed boy with freckles.

"My father did." She replied simply.

"Wait…I thought the Professor was your father." A girl said looking confused. Many other kids nodded their heads looking equally confused.

"He's…my adopted father…" Lily said carefully.

"So, your real father paid for you to go to school?" Jubilee asked.

"Not exactly…but yes. Do want me to tell the story or not?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow. The kids all nodded and settled in on the various pieces of furniture and floor as she took a deep breath.

"I won't bore you with the details of my day to day life for the year, four months, and two weeks I was in Germany…we'll just say I was lot like the Professor when he went to college in Oxford." She said with a smile as Charles almost spit out his mouthful of scotch.

"What was he like?" A voice from the back asked.

"Oh, you know…hard work, no fun…abstinence…" He said turning a light pink color as the kids all nodded. Lily smiled a little and began speaking again.

"I had one rule. My father had told me that I couldn't go to see the Concentration camps, or anything really related to them." she said as many of the kids raised their eyebrows.

"Why?" Rogue asked.

"I didn't know it at the time…but I was slightly empathic. It wasn't the initial reason but the eventuality of why I left. The first reason was because my father had been a…survivor of the Holocaust…and he didn't want me to be touched by that evil, for lack of a better word." Lily said.

"What does being empathic have to do with it?" John asked the lighter not moving in his hand the only indication of his interest.

"I'll tell you…rules are made to be broken. That much I can say…" She said as the room became tensely silent with anticipation. Lily's eyes looked over the young adult's heads as she stared at the back wall, not seeing it in her line of vision as her mind was transported back a year.

"It was raining…" She whispered her voice carrying easily. "Our bus was last one of the day…the last of the tours. The rain just poured down like…angels, weeping over the land. The Earth itself was dead. Oh, the trees bloomed and the grass thrived…but you could feel the death just barely disguised beneath the living coil. Still…it rained…"


	10. Chapter 10

HI! WARNING! WARNING! **WARNING!** this chapter is not nice! it is very nasty and angsty and awful! if you have imagery issues or can't handle things about genocide or the Holocaust then do not read this chapter! let's see...two of the stories in this chapter are true. the ballet dancer actually happened along with the last vision Lily has. i probabaly got them terribly wrong but the gist of them are true. so translations are in the text...thank you to all the people who read this and a big thank you to AddysonMae and MirrorFlower for reviewing!

P.S i promise a really cute and sweet chapter next for putting up with me and my angstyness! 

Please...Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>Water poured from the heavens as Lily climbed off the bus along with several other people from the tour. She opened her large umbrella as she walked slightly away from the vehicle.<p>

"Frauline! Frauline!" An older gentleman called out as he stepped off the bus.

"Ja, Herr?" She said turning to him as he walked up to her.

"Do you speak English, Frauline?" He asked.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"Would you mind sharing your umbrella? I can't seem to find mine."

"Oh, of course not!" She said with a smile holding up her umbrella so it would shield them both.

"My name's Joseph Schmidtz." He said holding out his hand.

"Lily Xavier-Lensherr." She replied placing her hand in his.

"Lensherr? No relation to a man named Erik…" He asked holding onto her hand a moment.

"He's my father…adopted." She said as the man looked at her strangely.

"Is he now?" Joseph said kissing her hand and bowing slightly to her. "I commend you then."

"Did you know him?" Lily asked as they walked towards a young woman who was their guide.

"In a manner of speaking…I own a restaurant in London, he's one of the few I haven't forgotten."

"I see…"

They stopped with the group in front of dark foreboding gates that had the words, 'Arbeit macht frei', written in steel above them.

"Welcome to Auschwitz…the place where nightmares are created and the work will never set you free. " A young women with dark hair said as she did a quick head count. "The tour will begin here and end in the infamous Dr. Mengele's offices…I'm sorry but you seem to have an extra person. I can't take more than thirty people on a tour."

"Oh, that's my fault." Lily said raising her hand. "I kinda showed up late…would you mind if I tagged along?"

"I'm sorry…but rules are rules." She said with an apologetic look.

"Ma'am?" Joseph said walking forward. "I know the camp quite well…would you mind if I showed her around?"

"Oh…Herr Schmidtz…of course, you can go right in." She said as he smiled kindly at her and guided Lily past the Gates, following railroad tracks deeply etched in the soil.

"So they know you pretty well for someone who lives in England." Lily said with a raised eyebrow.

"I donate money to the museum and…" He said his voice catching slightly

"You're a survivor."

"Yes…"

They stopped at a wide clear area with flowers and many markers filled with names and dates.

"This was where several mass graves were placed…the bodies were thrown in with no thought of who they were, or what they had done…some were buried where they had fallen from exhaustion, hunger, or worse..." He said softly as his memories took him away. Lily looked out over the rain soaked field and could…sense something, a kind of horror and fear that threatened to overwhelm her senses. Her eyes closed tightly and when she opened them, she saw, not the field, but a deep ditch partially filled with naked bodies on one side while on the other several people continued to dig...

_"Ihr da! Halten Sie beim Graben! Und Sie! Lassen Sie ihr dart, er verdient sien schicksal wie der Rest von euch Ficker!"(You there! __Keep digging! And you! Leave him there, he deserves his fate just like the rest of you fuckers!)__A German Nazi shouted as a man in striped clothing fell. His arm, painfully thin, sprawling out to reveal a number tattooed on to it. There were at least thirty others, men and women, digging a deep trench in the ground. One woman stopped to kiss her fingers and mouth some words over the body._

_'Du Mistst__ü__ck! Glaubst du, got w__ü__rde __ü__ber dich wachen? Glauben Sie, dass Gott ihn beobachtete? Ich werde Ihnen zeigen, wer beim Anschauen!'(You bitch! __Do you think God would watch over you? Do you think God was watching him? I'll show you who's watching!) The Nazi shouted as he took long strides to the sickeningly thin woman and began hitting her again and again, until she didn't move anymore._

_ 'Zur__ü__ck an die Arbeit!'(Back to work!) He yelled at the onlookers before kicking her one last time and walking away... _

Lily blinked, gasping as she looked around the open field and could swear she felt thousands of people staring back at her.

"Miss. Lensherr? Miss. Lensherr, are you alright?" Joseph asked taking her arm in concern. Lily took several deep breaths before nodding slightly.

"Yeah…I'm fine. I think…I think I need to sit down." She said as Joseph nodded and helped her walk shakily to a bench. They sat together for a moment as Lily took deep calming breaths.

"What do you see…when you come here?" she finally asked.

"You're asking me? An old man who lived through the horrors of war and genocide?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Lily lowered her eyes and shook her head as she murmured an apology before turning to look out over the field.

"I see my friends…I see my family…I see the love of my life walking away from me as I went one way and he another. I see the ones whose faces I remember and I see the children. The ones who never grew up…" He said looking out over the drenched field with a deep sadness in his eyes.

After a moment Lily stood up, Joseph threading her arm through his, and began walking toward a large open gate with many train tracks converging inside it.

"This was where people and supplies were unloaded. The men and women were separated from each other. The old and very young were sent immediately to the gas chambers and crematoriums while the rest were taken and stripped of all possessions, including the clothes on their backs. They were shaved, tattooed, and sent to work. Any attempt to resist or fight was stopped by a bullet…" He said as they stood in the middle of all the tracks. Lily looked around and began to tremble as she felt her eyes threaten to close. They shut tightly as she felt a deep pang of sadness deep in her heart and opened on a bright beautiful day with several trains emptying of people…

_'Geh! Holen Sie sich bewegen sie schmutzigen stinkenden Tiere!'(Go! __Get moving you filthy stinking animals!) Several soldiers yelled at the slow moving mass of men, women, and children. Further down the line, more soldiers separated families and old from young. Babies were ripped from their mothers, sons and daughters from parents, and elders were pulled from the line to be shoved towards the large chimney. BANG! BANG! A young boy, who looked only six, was shot to death as he stopped to tie his shoe._

_'NIEN! Mien Kleine! Sie schrecklichen M__ä__nner! Sie t__ö__teten meinen Kleine!'(NO! __My baby! You horrible men! You killed my baby!) A women screamed as she wept over the small boy's body. The man sneered at the women and kicked her over._

_ 'Sie hat es verdient, Hure, jetzt bewegen!'(He deserved it, Whore, now move!) He yelled pointing his rifle at her. Down in the mud the women sat up and spat in the soldiers face._

_'UGH! Verdammt noch mal, Ich werde dir ein paar manieren!'(Damn you, I'll teach you some manners!) __He said raising the butt of the gun, striking her across the face, and forcing her to the ground. She started to raise herself from the mud as he hit her again, sending her into unconsciousness._

_ 'Lass sie in Ruhe!'(Leave her alone) A man yelled at him. The Nazi swung his gun around to point it at the man._

_'M__ö__chten Sie lieber ihren Platz?'(Would you rather take her place?) __He said. The man's eyes hardened as he set his face and nodded. _

_ 'Ich habe keine Familie.'(I have no family) He replied looking defiant as the Nazi smiled cruelly. _

_'Wie Sie w__ü__nschen…'(As you wish…) __He said before shooting the man in the chest. He gestured for two other soldiers to come over._

_ 'Nehmen Sie diese drei zu den Krematorium.'(Take these three to the crematoriums) He said with a disgusted look._

_ 'Sir?' One of the soldiers said as the woman groaned._

_'Was?'(What?)_

_ 'Sie ist immer noch lebendig.'(She's still alive.) __He said kicking the women in the stomach._

_'Und?'_

_ 'Nichts, Sir…"(Nothing, Sir…)_

"NIEN!" Lily shouted clinging to Joseph's arm as he held her up on her feet."Th-The…the w-woman w-w-was still…N-n-no…No…"

"Miss. Lensherr?" He asked looking at her in concern. "Miss. Lensherr are you sure you're all right?"

"Y-yes…I…I just…" She said trying to regain her composure. Joseph simply led her over to another bench. She fell onto it as her legs gave out from beneath her.

"I have seen grown men weep at this place. Seen unruly children become quiet and calm…I've never seen a reaction like yours." He said looking at her worriedly. Lily became very still as she stared at the ground.

"What is it, my dear?" He asked taking her hand in his.

"I…um…"

"Are you a mutant?"

Lily whipped her head around to see kindness and understanding in his eyes. She looked at him warily as he heaved a deep sigh.

"Miss. Lensherr, I am old. I can't afford to be prejudiced against anyone. I have seen what that kind of thinking can do." He said gesturing a hand out to the camp. Lily relaxed a fraction and looked out over the tracks.

"I think…under the circumstances…you could call me Lily." She said finally.

"All right then, Lily…Are you a mutant?"

"Yes. I'm telepathic and telekinetic."

"There you see…not so hard. Now I have a special power as well." He said as she looked at him in surprise. He looked around as though not wanting anyone to overhear them and beckoned her in close.

"I…can make one of the best marinara sauces in the world." He whispered to her. "And I'm not even Italian."

His proclamation surprised her so completely that she began laughing as hard as she could. He smiled and began laughing with her as they both stood up and began walking again.

"I think that may have broken the, 'Observe respectful seriousness at all times.' rule." She said wiping a tear away from her face as she continued giggling. They walked together in silence, broken only by the crunch of gravel underfoot, as he held the umbrella above their heads. The rain becoming harsher and harsher as, unconsciously, her arm threaded through his again. She held Joseph to her, eyes roaming over the various buildings and seemingly empty spaces. They finally stopped in front of a nondescript building with a large chimney protruding from the roof.

There was a closed sign, written in many languages, hanging in front of the door. Joseph ignored it as he pushed the door open and led her inside. On the far wall were three oven doors, like a baker would use for making bread. He closed the umbrella as Lily walked forward into the room, a curious expression on her face. She walked up to one of the oven doors and lightly touched it with her finger. It came away, black with soot, as she stared at it in wonder.

"Joseph…" She said turning to look at him. Instead of seeing him, she saw the door open and an ice cold draft came in along with several people with wheelbarrows full of bodies. The furnace was hot against her back as it opened and closed behind her. It being the only defense against the snow and ice that was melting against raw frostbitten skin as they brought in more and more bodies…

_"__Schneller,__werden__weitere folgen!"(Faster, more are coming!) __The Nazi soldier said leaning against the far wall looking bored. The prisoners bowed their heads as one opened the furnace doors. They began throwing the lifeless bodies into the fire one by one._

_ "Herr?" One of the men asked after a moment. _

_ "Was?" The Nazi snapped._

_ "Sie ist noch am Lieben."(She is still alive.) He said pointing at a young women's corpse-like body, barely conscious as she moaned softly. The Nazi looked her over a moment before walking over to another furnace door. He opened it and looked at the man._

_"Es ist__wirklich nicht so schwer__... Sie__nehmen__die Körper__und werfen sie__ins Feuer.__Jetzt__mach deine Arbeit__!_"_(It's really not that hard…you take the bodies and throw them in the fire. Now do your job!)_ _He snapped cruelly pointing at the furnace. The man's eyes widened and he looked down at the woman's body. Suddenly there was a click as the soldier aimed his rifle at him._

_ "Bewegen!"(Move!)_

_ The man slowly carried the woman over as the other men stopped their work to watch him. He looked into the fire and back at the woman in his arms. Her eyes cracked open a fraction before she passed out completely. He swallowed hard and looked over at the Nazi, who was still pointing his gun at him. _

_ "Aber…"(but…)_

_ "Jetzt!" (Now!)_

_Lily screamed as she saw the man place the woman's body in the furnace and close the door behind her..._

She snapped out of the vision abruptly as she fell to her knees, knocking her head against one of the open oven doors. Tears streamed down her face as she struggled to breathe properly. She felt Joseph's arm around her shoulders and she grabbed his hand as her sobs became quieter and quieter. Soon she was simply kneeling on the floor as silent tears streamed down her face. After a moment she got to her feet with Joseph's help and backed slowly away from the ovens. They left the building as silently as they had entered and walked through the mud toward a wall with flowers next to it, dampened by the rain. Lily strode past it, breaking her contact with Joseph and giving it only a glance as she walked to the building next to it. She sat on the steps of the building and wiped tears from her face as she waited for Joseph to catch up.

"You past the execution wall back there." He said holding the umbrella over her head. She looked up at him with streaming eyes and drew her knees to her chest, hugging them tightly.

"I'm sorry…I'll wait for you if you want to go see it." She said staring off into the distance, but Joseph simply sat down next to her on the stoop. He drew her towards him and she leaned her head on his shoulder. The tears wouldn't stop no matter how many times she wiped them away so she stopped trying. Soon his jacket shoulder was soaked with the salty water and she raised her head up.

"What did you do in the camp?" she asked her voice breaking slightly.

"I…was fortunate, I guess you could say. I play violin and piano. I would entertain the soldiers and officers when they wanted to hear music. I remember…a young woman came to the camp, she was a ballet dancer, the Nazi's wanted her to dance for them. I have never seen a more prefect or beautiful performance since. "He said looking down at her. She wiped her eyes again and this time they stayed dry. She pushed herself into a sitting position as she attempted to wipe her tears off his jacket.

"I'm sorry this must seem so idiotic to you."She said voice thick with tears.

"No." He replied watching her as she wiped her face clear and handing her a handkerchief. "As long as someone remembers…as long as someone feels _something_ then the world is already a better place. Sometimes the pain…it's good."

Lily nodded in agreement as she blew her nose. They both stood up and, together, walked out of the camp. Both had seen all they wanted and needed of place, both vowed to never return. Only one never did.

"About a week after I went to Auschwitz, my father brought me home." Lily said breaking her eye contact with the wall and staring at each of the children in turn. "I couldn't hide my nightmares from him…and I didn't want to stay."

"So…you discovered you were empathic…at Auschwitz?" A girl said looking sympathetic.

"Well…sort of. It wasn't until I came back here that we tested and found out for sure." Lily said in a matter of fact tone.

"How were you able to see the…visions?" John asked leaning forward in his seat completely engrossed in her story.

"When a tragedy of such magnitude happens in an area, it leaves a trace or energy behind. Just as the dead are never truly gone, neither are their actions. The land remembers… even if the rest of the world turned its back on the site, the land would remember." Lily said simply. "In my relatively new awakened state, even unawares or rather especially unawares, I was very sensitive to that energy and it overwhelmed me. One last question, then you all need to go to bed."

"Do you still have nightmares?" Charles asked from the back, his elbows resting on the armrests of his chair as he rested his chin on his finger tips. Lily's eyes darkened and became slightly hollow.

"Yes."

"Is that why you don't sleep?" Jubilee asked. Lily smiled faintly at the children around her.

"I said one last question and the Professor stole it from you…off to bed now." She said waving a hand at them. They all stood up and began to move slowly out of the room. Lily listened as they talked about various things and what they had just heard. She slumped low in her seat as the last child left the room and Charles rolled over to her.

"You shouldn't have told them." He said. "They'll be having nightmares of their own."

"We teach it in history classes around the world…they'll be fine." She replied looking at him affectionately. "It's different seeing it, living it, than hearing about it."

"I you want me to I can block the memories so you won't have nightmares." Charles said quietly. Lily looked up at him with haunted eyes.

"I…I don't want to forget…" She paused looking forlorn. "Joseph went back…he always goes back on the same day every year. I won't go back though…I've seen enough."

Charles looked at her sadly and held out his arms to her. Lily moved from the chair and curled up in his arms. She had grown a lot since she had been a small child, but she still fit almost perfectly on his lap. They sat together for a long time into the night as Lily remembered the things she hadn't told the children and how, on a night like this almost a year ago, it was her Vati holding her close as they both cried for the ones who were lost.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! Ok i promised sweetness and cuteness...i don't know if this quite fits the bill but it is good...lots of fluff and some...other stuff *wink* nah it's light weight. thank you to all my readers and to MirrorFlower and AddysonMae for reviewing! Love you guys! and now please...Enjoy! 

* * *

><p><em>Lily lay in field of wildflowers staring up at the sky as it changed to different colors. Suddenly she sat up as the sky changed to a deep black with white clouds and stared around warily.<em>

"Who's there? Mum? Vati?" _She asked standing up to reveal a long white dress with a purple sash tight around her waist. She walked a few feet as the scenery changed to a dark room. _

"Hello? Is someone there?" _She called softly, hearing soft sobbing from a dark corner of the small room. She cautiously crept towards the sound and knelt in front of the darkness. _

"Hallo? Are you alright?" _She whispered reaching out a hand._

"Go avay, Bitte." _A male voice said cracking with tears. _

"Are you…sure?" _Lily asked crawling closer._

"Ja…Please go avay."

_Lily hesitated a moment before backing away slightly from the corner. She sat down and crossed her legs as she waited for him to stop crying. Slowly his sobs quieted until she could only hear him snuffling a little. She pulled herself forward to sit in front of him again and tried to peer through the darkness._

"What happened?" _She asked gently._

"Tzey say tzey don't need me. Tzey told me tzat I vas going to be controlled soon." _He said thickly._ "Tzey said I vasn't important anymore."

_Lily reached out her hand towards the darkness again._

"Everyone is important in their own way." _She said leaning forward. Her finger tips touched his leg and she reached further into the blackness until she was able to place her hand on his chest. She smiled as she felt his heart beat murmuring underneath her palm. _

"And everyone matters." _She said._

"You vould say tzat mien Engel." _He replied a quiet chuckle rumbling from his chest._

"I'm no angel, love." _Lily said with a shake of her head. _"If I was I wouldn't have done a lot of things."

"Perhaps…but tzat does not make you any less of an Engel." _He said placing a hand lightly on her arm._

"Tell that to Cyclops."_ She replied rolling her eyes and giggling._"Come on!"

"Vere?" _He asked as she tugged on his arm for him to stand up. _

"Anywhere but here, come with me!" _She said eagerly trying to pull him away from the dark. _

"Nien!" _He said pulling away from her._

"Don't you want to get out of here?" _Lily asked confused as she squinted trying to see. _"It's a dream…you can do whatever you want…be whoever you want to be."

_A moment passed, and then another, just as Lily was about to brave the dark and go in after him, he stepped into the dim light. He was taller than her but only just. His hair was a deep black color with dark, dark blue shooting throughout it. He wore black jeans with a dark blue t-shirt and a leather jacket. He was very handsome with bright, almost animal like, amber eyes that watched her with intenseness she wasn't used to._

"Hello." _She breathed her eyes going wide._

"Hallo." _He said shyly reaching a hand out to her. She hesitantly took it and gasped when he pulled her towards his body_

"If zis ist a dream, tzen I vant to show you tzometzing." _He said softly. Lily could feel his deep voice roll out of his chest like the deep inner rumble of the earth. His body was warm against hers as his arms encircled her waist holding her gently against him. She felt her mind be gently enfolded in his, like her Vati's presence, but more sensual and intimate then she had ever felt before with anyone. His mind was filled with the most beautiful shades of blue Lily had ever seen intertwined with labyrinths of thought and emotion. She had to stop herself from pushing into his mind to see what he was thinking. _

"Are you ok? You're trembling." _He said in a worried voice looking down into her eyes._

"I…I'm fine." _She said trying to keep her voice level as he pulled her even closer._

"Close your eyes." _He whispered into her ear. She held onto him as her head leaned against his shoulder and, for once, did as she was told. There was a _BAMF! _noise and suddenly she was pulled away from all sense of direction. She clung tighter, in her fear, to the only stable thing and he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, murmuring reassurances to her in soft German._

_ Suddenly Lily felt the ground return to her feet and she sagged slightly against him. She immediately tried to stand on her own but her sense of up and down was still off._

"It can be a little jarring the first time…" _He said holding her up. The heat coming off of his body was more than a little distracting to her as she tried to figure out where she was. _

"I'm ok." _She said after finding her feet and moving away from his off-putting presence to look around. They were standing on the edge of a gigantic cliff with the heartbreakingly blue ocean in front of them and deep emerald green hills behind._

"Where are we?" _She asked looking around in wonder._

"It's in mien memory. Ireland." _He said. Lily turned to him with light and wonder filled eyes as she smiled like a child who'd been given a gift._

"It's beautiful! It's absolutely perfect!" _She said grinning unreservedly at him. He smiled back at her with a light in his eye that made him look almost perfect._

"Do you really like it?" _He asked happily._

"Yes…what's your name?" _She asked cocking her head to the side. _"Don't you think it's a bit odd that we haven't told each other our names?"

"Do you?" _He asked raising an eyebrow._

"I don't deal in something as common as names…"

"vhat do you deal in?"

"Secrets…dangerous secrets." _She said with a deadly smile. He smiled back with an equally dangerous smile._

"Tzen I tzink I vill keep mien secret…" _He said stepping just close enough so she could feel that infuriating body heat again. _"You can call me sie Dämon."

_Lily looked deep into his amber eyes as she felt his mind brush against hers, just like before when he almost kissed her in her dreams. This time it was more powerful, more forceful, more everything, she could almost feel his desperation and need as his arm encircled her waist, fitting perfectly there like it had been made to hold her like that. He pulled her toward him and kissed her more ferociously then she had ever been in her life. His hand went to the back of her neck and fisted itself in her long hair as she put her arms around him, pressing closer and closer, letting him bend her backward._

_ Suddenly Lily felt a small explosion happen within her as his mind became wide open to her. She saw everything, felt everything he felt for her. She broke the kiss and gasped loudly, her eyes flashing white as she felt every emotion both of them shared._

"I'm sorry." _He said letting her go and looking terrified. He thought she had pulled away because she didn't feel the same way. Lily grabbed his neck with one hand before he could get away from her._

"Don't you dare…" _She growled pulling him in to press her lips to his again in a deep lingering kiss as they pressed against each other in simple and utter need. Suddenly she felt him be ripped away from her dream and mind. His arms tried to hold on to her but he was pulled away._

"NO!" _She yelled reaching out her arms as she fell to her knees. The sky above her boiled and rolled with thunder and lightning as she screamed her anger and fear out into her dream…_

"NIEN!" Lily yelled jerking awake and falling out of her bed.

_'Lily? What happened?' _Charles thought to her groggily, as though he'd just been woken up.

_'N-nothing…just…go back to sleep.'_ She replied reining in her power and setting her mental shields up. _'You have to get up early tomorrow to help lead the field trip to the museum…'_

_ 'You're sure you're alright?' _He thought concernedly.

_'Yeah…it was just a dream, Mum.' _She thought. Lily waited until she was certain he had fallen asleep again before picking herself up from the floor. She laid back down on her bed, turning her head so it faced the window. She opened it with a small flick of her fingers and closed her eyes as the midnight air rushed over her face cooling and comforting her.

"Where are you…mien Dämon…" She whispered into the night air.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola! new chapter for you! thanks to everyone who reads! and a big thanks to AddysonMae, MirrorFlower, and hushs0und for reviewing! please as always...Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>Lily's eyes widened a fraction as her eyebrow twitched in concentration. She took a deep breath through her nose and…<p>

"Lily?"

"AH!" She shouted jumping a foot in the air and whacking Scott upside the head.

"OW! What the hell!" He said rubbing his head with a pained expression. Lily's hands went to her mouth in shock as she sat back down on the bench in the middle of the museum.

"Scott! I'm so sorry! I was…I just…"

"Miss. Zaver, Miss. Zaver!" A small girl with dark ringlets and a dimpled smile said. Lily smiled at the girl's cute lisp as her arm was tugged on. "I found you!"

"Yes you did. Where's the rest of the group?" Lily asked looking around.

"You _lost_ the kids?" Scott said looking horrified.

"Oh yes, I lost the kids. The telepathic babysitter who has the kids brainwaves all but tattooed on her forehead…lost the kids." Lily said sarcastically pulling the little girl up on her lap.

"Uh huh…where are they then?" Scott asked crossing his arms looking ticked.

"Hmmm…two are in the bathroom, one's looking at the fish again, three are in the dinosaur exhibit and the rest are with Storm. Oh and one's right here with us." She replied tickling the little girl causing her to squeal. Suddenly her face dropped into a vacant expression as her eyes stared into the distance.

"Lily?...Lily!" Scott said kneeling in front of her as her eyes began to glow faintly white.

"Nicht…" She whispered blinking and staring at Scott in confusion.

"Miss. Zaver…come pway wif me." The little girl said wiggling out of Lily's arms and tugging on her shirt sleeve.

"No, Katie, we need to go." Lily said taking her by the hand. "Scott, get the rest of…"

"I almost forgot, we're all going to the Food court…Rogue, Bobby, and John are all doing something there." Scott said looking concerned. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know but I think I just saw the president get attacked…by a mutant. A good looking mutant." Lily said with a thoughtful expression. Scott raised an eyebrow at her before she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't judge me!" She said with a grin as they walked through the rows of frozen people. They heard the Professor scolding the kids as they approached the tables of frozen humans.

"The next time you feel like showing off…don't." The Professor said to John, Rogue and Bobby as everyone met in the food court.

"I expect more from you John." Lily said staring at him in disappointment. He tried to match her gaze but after a moment he dropped his eyes to the ground in shame.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Xavier." He mumbled quietly as her eyes softened into a motherly look.

"And, in breaking news, the president has been attacked in the oval office by a mutant. No word yet on what exactly happened…" A news anchor said from a T.V. mounted on the wall.

"That's what I saw…" Lily said, her face falling, eyebrows drawing together in concentration as she looked to the Professor. "I'm sure of it."

"We should get going." Scott said. The adults began to herd the kids onto the bus that was parked just outside the front doors.

"So…" Lily said sitting next to John after telling the Professor everything she had seen. "What's up? Usually you're not so…sadistic? Yeah, usually you aren't so sadistic."

"I don't want to talk about it." John said as he stared out the window.

"Ok." She replied staring around the bus for a few minutes.

"I just don't get why we have to be nice to them." He finally said with heat.

Lily smiled before replying, "We don't have to be _nice_ just courteous and respectful. Treat them how you would want to be treated."

"Humans don't want to be nice to us." He said looking at her.

"Those boys didn't even know you were a mutant. And besides that no one would want to be set on fire. Not unless your mutation was being set on fire." Lily replied with a mild glare. "You treat _everyone_ with respect John. Not just humans."

"They hate us and he wants us to like them." He said with venom as he looked back at the Professor.

"Not like, tolerate, there's a difference." She replied as they pulled up to the mansion. "You're lucky, the Professor told me that I was the one who gets to choose your punishment."

"What is it?" He said with a pained expression.

"Go play with the four and five-year olds for three hours." She said looking at him with gentle affection in her eyes. "Then clean the music room…I want to be able to run a white glove around the place."

"Really?" He said brightening. "That's it?"

"Like I said you're lucky…Scott was all for kitchen duty and vacuuming for a month." She said with a snort of laughter. "Go on…"

Lily watched as he ran off into the house with an amused grin on her face.

_'Lily, come up to the study.'_ Charles sent to her mind. She frowned a moment and followed John inside with a sigh.

"I think Magneto's behind it." Scott said from the window as Lily leaned against the Professor's desk and shook her head.

"No…this was too planned. Too ready…and besides that, the feeling I had was loss of control, like whoever did this couldn't stop themselves. Magneto wouldn't use anyone who wasn't willing to do it." She said looking at Charles as he nodded slightly in agreement.

"Erik is capable of doing something like this from prison but for him it would be irrational…it would only hurt his cause for mutant rights." He said as Scott sat in a chair.

"You mean superiority." Scott said.

"If he had his way."

"And you know how congress will respond, they'll reintroduce the registration act." Storm said walking over to sit next to Scott.

"Or worse…What do you think, Lily?" Charles asked looking over at her.

"I think…we need to find the mutant who did this." She said her arms crossed with a frown on her face. "Something's bothering me about it though…"

"What?" Scott asked looking over at her.

"I _know_ who did this…I saw it _through_ their eyes. To be able to do that…I need a strong psychic connection with them. There're only two people in the entire world that I have that kind of connection with." She said looking worried.

"That you know of." Charles added as Lily nodded her head slightly in agreement. "Have you had any recent relationships with a telepath?"

"Nooo…I learned my lesson the first time, thank you." Lily said with a pointed look at Jean.

"You don't think it's your dream man, do you?" Jean teased back as Scott and Storm smirked

"Oh, shut up!" She replied looking mildly annoyed. "It's not like he's _not_ real."

"No…" Jean said with a smile.

"But the only time you see him is in your dreams." Storm finished with a laugh as Lily stuck her tongue out the three of them.

"Now, now you three, stop messing with her." The Professor said as Scott started laughing as well. "Scott, you're coming with me to see Erik, and Lily can go with Strom and Jean when I get more exact coordinates."

The others made general noises of agreement as they all stood and left the room, still giggling. Lily remained where she was as Charles rolled over to her.

"What are you thinking?" He asked fondly.

_'Can't you tell?'_ She asked looking at him with a smile.

"You know that's not how it works in this house." He replied with a raised eyebrow as Lily snorted with humor shining in her eyes.

"Uh-huh…_riiiiight_." She said pushing herself off the desk to kneel in front of him. Her face took one of concern as she held out her hand for his.

"What's wrong, Lily-bear?" He asked giving his hand to her.

"I'm worried about Jean, Mum. Her powers…ever since Liberty Island she's been different. More aggressive, stronger…but less confident in her control." Lily said. "I can sometimes feel the barriers in her mind weakening. She scared, Mum, and so am I."

"There isn't anything we can do about it right now." Charles said gently looking just as concerned. "When we both get back we'll talk with her about it, maybe we'll be able to lift the barriers in her mind permanently."

"Yeah, when we get back." Lily said with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Hallo! New chapter! Thanks to all the readers, and MirrorFlower and AddysonMae for reviewing! and please...Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lily tilted her head, listening to the low rumble of a motorcycle engine as she heard it rush up the driveway, her face suddenly split into a mischievous grin that would have sent hardened criminals scrambling for cover if she had ever directed it toward them. Running quickly and quietly to the top of the stairs, she peered down as the front door opened to admit a certain cigar smoking man. She heard Storm's footsteps behind her and hurriedly levitated herself above the scene playing out below her.<p>

"Just in time…we need a babysitter." Storm said with a smile walking down the stairs.

"A babysitter?" Logan said with a raised eyebrow.

"Lily?" Jean asked staring at the floating girl in confusion. Lily made a shushing motion and pointed down at Logan with a smirk. The red headed women nodded in comprehension and proceeded down the stairs with a small smile.

"Hello Logan." She said as he watched her walk down the stairs. Lily watched them until Jean left, sighing as she tried to decide who she liked the other telepath with more, Scott or Logan.

"You bike needs gas." Logan said tossing the keys to Scott, who flicked his eyes up to Lily in annoyance, before tossing them back.

"Then fill it up." He said in a pissed tone of voice before walking off as Logan smiled and chuckled. Lily softly landed just behind him and crept up until she was a finger's width away from his back.

_'Logan.'_ She thought to him in a whisper, her eyes faintly glowing white. Logan quickly turned around, a startled look on his face, as Lily threw her arms around the dangerous man's neck and kissed him sloppily on the cheek.

"Welcome back, sweetie." She said with a laugh at the look of shock on his face. "I hope you had fun tramping through the snow dunes of Canada."

"I wouldn't describe it as fun…" Logan said with a smile at the young girl as he held her out at arm's length. "You look different…better."

"I feel different…maybe better, maybe not. But definitely different." Lily replied with a wide sweet grin.

"Have you found someone?" He asked as she took him by the arm and led him to the elevator.

"Everyone's been asking me that…it's a little complicated." She said. "The Professor wants to see you in Cerebro."

"Well since we're going down to the under part of the school and neither of us is bleeding or otherwise injured…I thought we were going to his study." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice as Lily smiled.

"You would think so wouldn't you?" The doors opened to the steel walls of the hidden X-Men underground. Lily led him a little ways before concentrating a moment and turning.

"You remember the way right? I have to go…one of the kids just dumped water all over the Oriental rug in the living room." She said hurrying off. After helping James to clean up the large glass of water he had accidently spilled on the expensive rug, Lily practically ran up the ramp to get onto the jet before it took off.

"What kept you?" Jean asked looking slightly annoyed as she raised the ramp.

"James…" Lily said vaguely as she strapped into a chair.

"Ha…what was it this time? The painting in the hall or the vase in the library?" Storm asked with a small laugh.

"The rug in the living room with a glass of water." Lily said with a shake of her head as the three women laughed together.

"Sounds like Clue…" Jean said as they began heading towards Boston.

"Yeah, the mutant high version…Where are we going?" Lily asked looking over the navigation.

"Somewhere near Boston…A church." Storm said with a glance at Jean.

"Oh, which one?"

"An abandoned Catholic church." Jean said in an off-hand matter. Lily's face fell slightly as she fussed with her pentagram necklace in thought.

"Abandoned?" She repeated finally as she let the pendant fall back into place around her neck.

"Yeah, it has been for a while…" She said looking at the read out.

"Wonder why he went to a church…" Jean said leveling the jet out for the rest of the flight.

"Sanctuary…and if he's Catholic then, I guess, he would be comfortable there." Lily replied with a shrug.

"Are you going to be ok going inside?" Storm asked. "I mean…I know it can be hard with your empathic gifts…"

"You said it had been abandoned for a while and unless the previous priest was a slime ball or someone was murdered inside the place, I think I'll be fine." Lily said with a small laugh. "Hey I heard a good joke today…"

They spent the rest of the trip laughing and joking around as Jean flew the jet closer to Boston. She parked it in an empty lot just across the street from the derelict church before lowering the ramp so they could all get out.

"Hey! Hold on, I wanna show you something." Lily said fumbling around for a small garage door opener in her pocket. She pushed a button on it and the jet's ramp pulled up, the plane admitting a small car-like beep as Storm and Jean rolled their eyes at her.

"Tell me you did _not_ just lock the jet up." Jean said shaking her head as Lily smiled.

"_Yes_! Don't you love it! I just installed it a couple days ago, isn't it awesome?" Lily asked excitedly as Storm began giggling.

"Yeah it's great…" Jean said turning with Storm to walk up into the church.

"Are you going tell her the keys were still inside, or should I?" Storm asked in a whisper as Lily ran to catch up with them. They entered the building, Storm blowing the doors open, and looked around the large area.

"Is he even here?" Jean asked in confusion looking around with Storm.

"He's here." Lily said looking up at the small statue of the Virgin Mary as she lit another candle.

"Getsi out!" A loud voice said from seemingly everywhere. It began speaking in rapid German, a loud Bamfing noise accompanying it.

"He's a teleporter." Jean said with a smile looking over at Storm and Lily as they joined her at the door.

"That must be how come the Professor couldn't get a lock on him." Lily said looking up into the rafters trying to see into the darkness. "I know that noise…"

"We don't want to hurt you…we just wanna talk." Storm called out.

"Getsi Out!" He said repeating himself from before.

"What's he saying?" Jean asked as Storm turned to look at her.

"Get out…I am a demon from Hell…I will…hurt? No, run…I will run forever. Leave me alone." Lily said softly as she gazed upwards again. They listened to him yell a bit longer before Jean shook her head.

"Bored yet?" She asked looking at Storm.

"Oh, yeah…"

"You sure you don't want to come down?" Jean yelled. Her offer was met by a stony silence.

"Be gentle,please." Lily said as Jean nodded at Storm who turned with her eyes clouding over. A booming thunder roll shook the foundation of the church as a lightning bolt flew to strike the beam the mutant was sitting on, the rafter splintering and braking in half. He yelled as he fell, Jean stopping him just before he splatted on the floor.

"Got him?" Storm asked, her eyes clearing as the weather calmed.

"He's not going anywhere." Jean said with a smile, turning the blue, elf-eared mutant to face them as she and Storm walked toward him. "Are you?"

"Please…I didn't mean to hurt anyvne." He said looking from Storm to Jean in fear.

"Now why would we think that?" Storm said with a kind look.

"What's your name?" Jean asked gently.

"Wagner, Kurt Wagner." He said.

"So...your real name is Kurt?" Lily said softly as she walked forward to the mutant. His amber eyes widened in complete surprise as he looked her up and down.

"M-mien Engel?" He stammered in shock, his eyes locking on her necklace before flicking to her face. Lily smiled as she looked into his eyes and raised her hand to his cheek.

"I told you, mien Dämon…I'm no angel." She said her eyes flashing white.


	14. Chapter 14

HalloHallo! New Chapter up! Now i know some of you(AddysonMae) want A good Cherik chapter but you're going to have to be a little paitent...there is a method to my madness and i promise there will be one later;) Let's see...Nien and nicht mean no. and thank you to all the readers out there! you're all my heros! Happy Birthday to sarahbluerose13! and thank you to MirrorFlower and DarkWind, AddysonMae, and sarabluerose13 for reviewing! love you! and without futher preamble...Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>"Well shit! He is real!" Jean said in complete disbelief as Storm held out a hand to her.<p>

"Pay up…You and Scott owe me fifty bucks each." She said with a gleeful smile as Jean gently let Kurt down from mid-air and reached into her pocket.

"I owe the Professor a twenty too." Jean muttered. "I think I left my wallet in the jet."

"Then let's go get it, we're going to need a first aid kit anyway." Storm said looking over at the two young mutants before pushing Jean towards the door.

"Are you going to be ok here by yourself for a few minutes?" Storm called out to Lily who waved her hand in assent.

"Do you really think it's a good thing to leave them alone together?" Jean whispered to Storm.

"Of course…besides it's not like he's going to try anything with her. We found him in a church…" Storm replied in a low voice.

"Like that matters and it's not him I'm worried about…"

Lily stared at the other mutant trying to connect the man in front of her to the man she had seen in her dreams. He was the same height and had the same eyes but he was blue all over with intricate scars crisscrossing in delicate patterns. Several lines started at his hair line and extended down his neck. Lily really wanted to find out if they went all the way down his body…

"So…have you always been blue?" She asked instead trying to break the slight tension. He jumped slightly and looked at her necklace again not saying anything. Lily looked down at it in confusion for a moment before finally seeing the rosary beads draped around his neck. She took a step away from him with a wary look as she began fussing with the pentacle pendant on her own neck. Instead of letting her move away, he simply took a step towards her causing her to raise her eyebrows in surprise.

"You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to…" She said looking away from him to the statue of the Virgin Mary.

"Nien!" He said quickly causing her to turn back. "I mean…I do vant to talk vith you. I haff been hoping you vere real…I just…I tzought you vere a dream."

"So did I…I didn't think…I mean…I hoped you were real." Lily said a curious tone entering her voice. They slowly walked toward one another as though if they moved too quickly the other would run off. Lily noticed, in the dim lighting, his eyes glowed a faint gold color like the candlelight she used when she meditated.

"Did you know…your eyes glow vhite vhen you look at me?" He said as he hesitantly skimmed the side of her face with his hand. She didn't touch him, she didn't have to, she could feel not just his physical presence but the mind and emotion behind it. She wanted to connect with his mind so badly it felt like a addiction.

_'So this is what it feels like to be a heroin addict.' _Lily thought to herself as she broke eye contact when her powers almost broke into his mind of their own free will. She took a deep breath and, with difficulty, took a step away as she raised a shaking hand to push a stray hair away from her face. He reached out a hand to try to push it away for her but she shied away from him causing him to stop.

"No." She said raising her hand up. "I…This…isn't a good idea."

"Vhy not?" He asked taking a cautious step forward.

"I…I could hurt you. I'm not what you think I am." She said looking scared as she felt her telepathy try again to get into his head.

"You are mien Engel…my friend." He said closing the distance between them. She looked up into his deep golden amber eyes and thought again how much they looked like candle flames.

"Your eyes remind me off ze sky just before ze sunrise in spring." He said with a smile. Lily started as she realized she had been projecting her thoughts.

"I'm sorry…I forgot about…" She said applying firm pressure on his injured arm, causing him to flinch and take a step away from her. "Come on. Take off the coat and shirt."

"Vhat?" Kurt said his eyes going wide as Lily slowly smiled at him.

"Uh-huh…you heard me, Sweetie. Take it off." She said looking immensely pleased with herself.

"I vill if you vill." He said with a raised eyebrow. Lily contemplated a moment before taking off her coat. Kurt looked surprised for a moment before taking off his coat and pulling his shirt out of his pants. Suddenly he yelped as his shirt was yanked up towards the ceiling, popping several buttons and tearing it slightly.

"Kein fair!" He yelled glaring at Lily who was laughing her butt off in the middle of the aisle.

"I never said I was fair…I told you I wasn't an angel. Come on I can fix your shirt while we wait for Storm and Jean." She said laughing and pulling him towards the back of the church.

"She is pure evil." Jean said turning to Storm and shaking her head as they straightened up from peering into the keyhole of the front doors.

"No. Just really clever." Storm replied with a laugh. "We'd better make sure she doesn't kill him or something."

"God, I hope the Professor's having a better time…I can't believe I just lost seventy bucks…" Jean said as they walked back into the church with the first aid kit.

"The attack on the President what do you know about it?" Charles asked after the guard left him alone with Erik.

"Nothing…Why would I care about the human's leader?" He said turning to look at the telepath. Charles eyes widened at the dark bruise along the side of his face. Erik smiled at little at his friends shock as he stood up.

"You shouldn't be so surprised, Charles." He said moving to look at the other man with a raised eyebrow.

"Erik, what have they done to you?" Charles asked rolling himself forward.

"I have had frequent visits from a certain William Stryker…you remember him, don't you?" He replied.

"Of course, his son Jason was a mutant. But I couldn't help him…not in the way he wanted me to." Charles said with a small scowl as Erik smiled.

"And now you've taken the Wolverine in to make up for it…really Charles, sometimes you can be so transparent."

"I'm not trying to make up for anything…If I truly wanted to make up for Jason, I would apologize everyday to Lily for even allowing him to come into the mansion." Charles said with a hard look at Erik.

"Neither of us knew what he was going to become." Erik said softly before chuckling a little.

"What?" Charles asked in an annoyed voice.

"I was just thinking…do you remember what she did to him after he tried to rape her?"

"Yes…I also remember what you did to him after she told you." Charles said harshly fighting the smile creeping up on his face.

"Ah, what I did was paltry…I just put him in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. She's the one who forced his mutation in on itself."

"Causing him to be trapped in his own illusions for the rest of his life." Charles said as they both smiled proudly.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree…" Erik said chuckling softly as he walked over to the telepath. Charles looked at him as he knelt down to whisper in his ear

"Charles, you're in terrible danger…you, the school, and Lily…" He said softly.

"What? Erik, what have you told Stryker?" Charles said pulling away from Erik to look him in the eye.

"I'm so sorry." Erik said standing up to look down at Charles with sadness.

"Erik…"

"Everything, Charles, you have no idea what kind of methods he has…The war is coming…" Erik said looking up at the almost invisible gas pouring through the vents in the plastic prison.

"SCOTT!" Charles shouted both in mind and body as he tried to get out of the small chamber.

"You should've killed me when you had the chance!" Erik yelled as he fell to the ground.

_'I could never have done that…'_ Charles whispered into Erik's mind before blackness took them both.


	15. Chapter 15

HIHI! another chapter! thank you to all the readers and to Mirrorflower and Darkwind and AddysonMae for Reviewing! translation is Wie hubsch=How beautiful. And Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Zhere vas so much shooting…everyvne vas shouting at me, but I couldn't stop myself." Kurt said as Jean cleaned his wound and put a bandage on it. "All I could do vas vatch as I hurt so many people."<p>

"Do you remember where you were before the white house?" Storm asked.

"Nicht…" He said looking over at Lily who was mending his shirt with a small needle and thread.

"I remember…confusion, panic, and fear. A lot of fear." Lily said shaking the shirt out to inspect her work.

"Jean?" Storm asked looking at her expectantly.

"I'd rather get him to the professor…" Jean said looking over at Lily who nodded slightly in understanding.

"Ze Professor?" Kurt said in fear.

"It's ok. He'll be able to help you." Storm said reaching a hand out to gently touch him as she looked at the pattern of scars on his body. "Did you do these…yourself?"

"Ja…"

"They're beautiful." She said. Kurt simply turned over to hide himself and Jean noticed a small but deep circular scar on the back of his neck.

"And this?" She asked touching it lightly. Kurt touched it with his hand and curled in farther as if in protection.

"It's how they controlled him." Lily said softly from Jean's elbow causing her to jump.

"Don't do that!" She said moving away from the purple eyed girl. "You know how freaky it is!"

"Uh huh..." Lily said rolling her eyes as she went to clean up the small sewing kit she had found. Jean and Storm began to clean up the bandages and other medical things when they heard a slight noise from behind them. They both turned to see Lily, with her eyes glowing completely white, hand dripping blood as it fisted around the needle she had been using.

"Lily!" Jean said going over to her and trying to pull her hand apart.

"They're in danger! So much danger…and the children…oh god…" Lily said breathlessly squeezing her hand even tighter.

"Lily…" Storm said joining Jean as they both attempted to work the needle out of her hand. "Who's in danger? Where? What about the children?"

"Vhat's going on?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"She's always connected telepathically to the Professor, some sort of accident when she was little." Jean said digging her nails into Lily's fingers.

"And she's connected to at least one person at the school if she and the Professor are gone…usually a younger kid." Storm said pressing on a pressure point in her wrist.

"So if anything happens…"

"Mum…Vati…The school…He's attacking the school again…Logan, Help them…" Lily said her eyes glowing even brighter as her hand fisted even tighter around the small needle. Kurt could see the blood dripping faster down her arm as he quickly moved from his ledge.

"Lily…" Kurt said pushing Storm out of the way and clasping her hand in both of his. "Just let it go…You haff to let it go…You'll damage your hand ozhervise…"

Slowly her eyes returned to normal as her entire body relaxed and her hand opened up to let Kurt gently pluck the needle from her palm. Storm handed him a wad of gauze and a bandage as Jean tried to talk to her.

"Lily…What happened?" She asked.

"I…I don't know…" Lily said in a slightly shaking voice as a tear dripped down her cheek.

"You said somvne vas being attacked." Kurt said gently as he stopped the bleeding in her hand and bandaged the wound.

"Yes…the school! Someone's attacking the school." She said trying to stand up. Jean and Kurt both put a hand to her shoulder and pushed her down.

"What about…Mum? Who's that? And Vati…" Storm asked looking confused.

"Who?" Lily said after a moment looking warily at Jean and Storm.

"You said they were in danger." Jean said carefully as Lily shook her head.

"I don't remember that." She said looking down at the floor.

"All right…We'd better get to the school. Kurt, do you have anything you want to take with you?" Storm asked. Kurt shook his head and finished tending to Lily's hand before helping her stand up. She gave him his shirt back and they all quickly hurried out to the jet as fast as they could.

"You can sit back here, if you want, or there's some room up front." Lily said taking Kurt's arm as he looked around the jet in amazement.

"Danke." He said sitting down in the back as Storm and Jean exchanged looks of amusement.

"I'm not getting anything worth shit…" Lily said an hour and a half later, ripping off her headset and tossing it to the floor.

"So you're going to take it out on the equipment?" Storm asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Would you rather I take it out on you?" She replied her eye flickering dangerously as Storm made a 'Bring it on' expression.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Jean said stopping the both of them from leaping at each other's throats.

"She started it!" Lily said angrily huffing back into her seat.

"I don't care…why don't you go take a break alright?" Jean said looking at Lily who got up and stalked off to the back of the jet.

"She is such a child…" Storm said rolling her eyes.

"No…she's worried about something." Jean said looking back at Lily's retreating figure. "Or someone."

Lily kicked the side of one of the chairs before sitting huffily in it, scowling at her bandaged hand. Suddenly she turned as she heard someone muttering in German. She walked over to the back and silently watched as Kurt moved his fingers along his worn rosary beads, the sliver of the cross at the end catching the light.

"Hail Mary, full of grace. Our Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death." She said as he looked up at her in surprise.

"Amen." He said with a smile as she sat down next to him. She pulled her own necklace off and held it out for him to take. He looked at her for a moment before holding out his rosary for her in exchange. They both looked at the others symbol of their religion in silence.

"How do you know ze Hail, Mary?" He asked finally looking over at her.

"I learned all I could about the different religions and my…foster mother… was Catholic." Lily said gently stroking the beads with respect. "It was either learn the prayers or get a whooping. I was two…"

"I'm sorry…" Kurt said softly.

"It's ok. I learned quick, memorized them all in three hours." Lily said with a humorless laugh as she looked carefully at the worn wooden beads. "Did you make this?"

"No, mien…Freund… She bought it for me vhen ve vere in Italy." He said heisitantly. Lily face fell slightly as she snuck a glance at him.

"Oh…Is she special to you?" She asked.

"In a vay…she's like my sister…" He said looking at her, both smiling as they blushed at little. "Did you make your necklace?"

"No, mien Vati did. He's a metal bender and he's the only person who could have made the imprints on the branches…" She said reaching over to trace the five points on the pendant.

"I didn't even notice…" He said bending closer and squinting at the workmanship. "Wie hübsch..."

"Yeah, he wasn't too happy when I told him." Lily said with a small smile.

"Vhy?"

"He thinks any type of religion's bad. No matter if it's for peace or war or nothing. I can understand though. He survived the holocaust…"

Kurt looked up in sympathy as she returned his rosary and he gave back her necklace. She smiled as she slipped the chain over her head before turning to him.

"What do you think? About god or somesuch." She asked.

"I zink ve are all part of a master plan zhat only Gott vill ever know. Vhat about you?"

"I think we control our own destiny's…and that the gods are there to teach us but that ultimately we are the ones who have to decide what to do." Lily said. She looked at him a moment before hesitantly raising a hand to touch his cheek.

"I recognize some of these…" She said brushing her fingers along the scars gently.

"Symbols from ze Archangel Gabriel." He said catching her fingers in his hand.

"How many are there?"

"Vne for every sin."

"They're beautiful…" she said with wonder in her voice.

"Yes, you are." He replied catching her eyes in his. She smiled slowly and leaned in to rest her forehead on his.

"So are you…" She whispered before hurrying to the front of the jet as Jean called out to her.

"Mien Gott…she ist going to be ze death of me." He grumbled to himself as he crossed his legs and returned to his rosary.


	16. Chapter 16

Hallo Hallo! another Chapter! Warning this ones pretty hot and heavy so if you don't like that kind of thing then hey...don't read it. it's not that bad but...anyway, this goes out to AddysonMae, i hope you like it sweetie. Thank you to all the people who read this and to MirrorFlower and DarkWind, and AddsonMae for reviewing! love you both lots! No translations time folks! Please Enjoy! 

* * *

><p><em>Heat…Fire and passion mixing together in a symphony of pleasure…Cool air softly caressing hot, flushed skin.<em>

"Erik…" _Charles moaned softly in protest. The dark haired German lifted his head, his hair rumpled and sticking up, with a smile at the younger man._

"Yes, Charles?"

"Stop teasing!"

"Oh?" _Erik replied with a raised eyebrow as he reached under the covers and did something that had Charles seeing stars for a moment. _

"Ahhhh!" _He moaned again, louder, arching up into Erik's long lean body. The older man's smile deepened into a dangerous grin as he pulled Charles's hair gently to draw their mouths together in a deep, soul-rendering kiss._

"I would stop teasing…if you didn't like it so much…" _He murmured into Charles mouth, catching the other man's bottom lip in his teeth._

"You're evil…" _Charles panted heavily, straining against Erik as his body held him down to the mattress. Erik simply began nipping and kissing at his neck as he stroked his hands over Charles body. _

"Stop…" _Was all he was able to gasp out before Erik captured his mouth again._

"You didn't say please…" _Erik thought teasingly as he tugged lightly on Charles hair._

"CHARLES! If you don't stop projecting I'm gonna come in there and make you!" _Raven shouted through the closed door as she banged on it loudly. _

"Go away, Raven!" _Erik growled as Charles writhed in pleasure beneath him. She banged once more on the bedroom door before stalking off, allowing him to return his attention to Charles who had collapsed in a boneless heap beneath him._

"How was that Lab Rat?" _He said with a smile as Charles cracked an eye open._

"I don't know…you tell me…" _He replied surging up to kiss him deeply. Erik's mind was suddenly flooded with the feelings and sensations he had caused his lover. His body went limp with pleasure as he felt the slight artificial heightening of his own emotions._

"Charles, don't…" _Erik gasped as the smaller man pushed him over onto his back and straddled him._

"You didn't say please…" _Charles replied with a playful smile as he leaned over Erik and began kissing his neck._

"Get out of my head…" _Erik growled breathlessly, digging his fingers into Charles shoulders causing him to moan softly as he kissed his way down Erik's torso._

"Make me…"

"Maybe I will…"

"Doubt it…"

_Hours later, as they lay in each other's arms slick with sweat and breathing heavily, Charles began to shake and tremble against Erik's body._

"Charles? What's wrong?" _Erik asked loosening his hold on Charles body to see him with a wide smile on his face._

"Nothing…it's Lily…" _He said succumbing to another fit of giggles._

"What?" _Erik asked looking bemusedly at Charles who couldn't stop laughing._

"She's dreaming…on her own, and…You'd better look yourself." _He replied putting his fingers to his temple. Suddenly Erik was accosted with visions of Charles in a flowery dress, Alex and Sean in Thing 1 and Thing 2 outfits, Hank and Raven in wedding clothes, and himself, dressed in a magnificent outfit of clashing red and purple complete with cape._

"Sean read her that stupid Merry Mutants comic book." _He groaned as Charles released his and Lily's minds. _

"I think it's adorable." _Charles said with a laugh hugging the metal bender closer to him._

"Charles, you think whatever she does is adorable." _Erik yawned as Charles snuggled in closer to his chest._

"And you think she's the most precious thing to be discovered since diamonds." _Charles mumbled as his eyes slowly blinked closed. Erik smiled down at his lover and kissed him softly on the top of his head before curling protectively around his smaller body to fall asleep…_

Erik awoke with a start on the hard table that was his bed. He instinctively reached out to find the metal that was his by birthright only to find it was missing. He sighed deeply trying to fall back asleep when he heard the door to his prison slide open. He opened his eyes and glanced sideways at the guard who came in to give him his breakfast.

"Good morning, Mr. Salvatore." He said swinging his legs down to the plastic floor.

"Good morning, Mr. Lensherr. I trust you slept well?" The guard said with a smile. The only one of the numerous prison guards that Erik actually liked, despite his being human, was Richard Salvatore. He was sincerely kind to him and truly enjoyed his company.

"As well as possible for being locked up." Erik replied moving to the table to sit down. "I had an interesting dream…"

"Really?" Richard said sitting across from Erik and pulling out a deck of cards to shuffle.

"Yes, it was about the love of my life…"

"Oh?" Richard said with a knowing smile and raised eyebrow as he delt the cards.

"You know…sometimes I wonder what might have happened if I hadn't left when I did." Erik said with a sigh as he picked up his cards.

"Well, you probably wouldn't be in prison." Richard said as he examined his hand.

"You don't think?"

"No, you wouldn't."

"And why's that?"

"That girl, what's her name…Lily? Yeah, Lily wouldn't have let you do anything too bad to end up here. You go first, I went first last time."

"Fine, and she wouldn't have been able to stop me you know. Do you have any sevens?"

"Go fish...Yes she would have. Her and that man, Professor Xavier, the one with the kind eyes. He would have stopped you. Do you have any two's?"

"Here…What makes you so sure?"

"You love them. More then you love anyone else in the world and they love you…it's written all over your faces when they come to visit. Love makes you do things you wouldn't normally do."

"I almost killed her. Do you have any kings?"

"She forgave you…Go, wait no, here."

"I haven't forgiven me."

"You probably never will…she saved the lives of a lot of people, both human and mutant. Do you have any queens?"

"Yes, two…" Erik said irritably throwing down his cards. "It wasn't my fault…she pushed me out of there before I could force her to get out."

"Smart girl…" Richard said collecting the cards calmly and standing up.

"Foolish…" Erik grumbled.

"She learned from the best." Richard said with a wink and smile. "Eat something today, alright? The idiots out there are starting to get hopeful that you'll starve yourself to death before your sentence is over. I'll be back later."

Erik scowled at a point on the table as Richard left the cell. After a moment, he pulled the tray towards him and began eating as strains of Mozart's Eine Kleine Nachtmusik began to float through the speakers.

"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore." He said looking up at the camera. Back in the video room Richard saluted the T.V.'s with a wide smile as another guard walked into the room looking like an utter wreck.

"What's shaking?" Richard asked as the man sat heavily in his chair.

"Nothin', Man I met a beautiful woman last night…"

"Yeah? What was her name?"

"Grace…"


	17. Chapter 17

Hallo! new chapter! love all you readers and Mirrorflower and DarkWind, Auluna, and AddysonMae for reviewing! no translations this time...Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lily surveyed the slowly dying fires on the police squad cars and the numerous bodies of humans lying in the front yard of Bobby's parent's house. She made a quick scan and breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the living minds of all the policemen around her.<p>

"Damn it, Pyro." She said with a shake of her head as Jean landed the jet across the street. Rogue, Pyro, and Logan all hurried up into the jet as soon as the ramp hit the ground. Lily watched as Bobby stopped and looked up at one of the windows on his home.

_'Bobby…come on, it's not safe there anymore…I'm sorry…' _Lily thought to him sadly as he turned to climb into the jet.

"Who the hell are you?" Logan asked looking at Kurt, who had migrated to one of the front chairs, as he strapped himself down.

"My name ist Kurt Wagner, but in ze Munich Circus I vas known as ze Incredible Nightcrawler." Kurt replied looking proud of himself as Lily turned to smile at him.

"Nightcrawler?" She asked amusedly. "Does that mean you do your best work at night?"

"Ja!" He said enthusiastically before frowning as he looked confused. "I mean…No…Vait, Vhat?"

Lily giggled as she turned back to watch the ground shrink as Jean took the jet back to skies. Suddenly she sensed other minds in the sky only a second before the radar started to beep.

"Fighter jets…two of them." Lily said concentrating as the two jets pulled up alongside.

"Unidentified aircraft…you are ordered to drop your altitude to 2,000 feet. We will escort you to the nearest airport's landing strip." A woman's voice said over the loudspeakers.

"Someone's certainly ticked off." Jean said.

"Yeah, I wonder why…" Logan said as everyone looked back at Pyro.

"Unidentified aircraft, this is your final warning, drop to 2,000 feet and allow us to escort you to the nearest airstrip." Lily, Storm and Jean all looked over to see one of the fighter pilots point and motion them to land. The two other jets moved away from them and the radar went silent for a moment.

"They're falling back…" Storm said softly as Lily scanned the surrounding area with her mind. Suddenly she gasped, rushing back to throw herself in chair and strap herself down.

"Everyone, buckle your seatbelts…it's about to get bumpy…" She said as her eyes began to glow faintly. Storm pulled at the controls and flipped them into a spin as she attempted to shake the fighters off.

"Please don't do that again…" Pyro said in a slightly nauseated voice from the back.

"Agreed…" Logan said looking a little green. "Don't we have any weapons on this tub?"

"Oh, Logan…" Lily said sweetly, turning to him with her eyes brilliantly white. "You have to ask?"

"I've got this, Lily." Storm said from the front as huge tornados began to plunge from swirling dark clouds. The smaller fighter jets began to toss and turn within the cross winds. Suddenly one of them stuttered to a stop and began to plunge towards the Earth, the pilot ejecting at the very last second. Kurt looked over at Lily who began giggling darkly as she watched the plane fall to the ground.

"Did you do zat?" He asked as everyone looked at her.

"What? I made sure the Eject chair was working first…" She said leaning back in her chair as her eyes returned to their normal purple. The skies cleared as Storm dispatched the other plane with ease. Suddenly the radar began beeping again, faster and with more urgency then before.

"Oh my god, there's two of them." Storm said in fear as they all realized the beeping meant missiles on target for them. Lily felt Jean's mind reach out as she concentrated on the first of the two. Lily stretched her mind out to help when she suddenly hit a mental brick wall.

"Jean! I can help, stop blocking me!" She said in frustration, jerking her body in a physical response to the forceful block as one of the beeps stopped after a loud explosion resounded through the back of the jet. Jean relaxed back in her seat as Lily whipped her head around to gaze backwards.

"Jean…" She said her wide eyes the only indication of her fear. She could feel Jean try, really try, but…

"Oh, God…" She said looking back at Logan. Lily threw out her power in a desperate attempt but only managed to push the missile a little off course. The missile exploded, merely ripping a hole in the back, instead of destroying the entire jet. Lily's hair ripped out of the loose tie holding it back as they careened out of control.

"Rogue!" Bobby yelled out as the young girl was ripped from her seat and into the open air.

"Kurt!" Lily shouted looking at him in desperation. He disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and reappeared a moment later with her in his arms. Lily felt a flash of an emotion foreign to her before turning to the front.

"Shit!" She said the tree line coming into view as the jet began to nose dive towards the ground. Lily ripped her seat belt out of the chair and launched herself to the middle of the jet, hovering in midair directly over Kurt and Rogue.

"Jean, don't you dare block me!" She shouted as her eyes glowed like stars. Her hair flared around her as she tried to focus on slowing the jet down. She struggled to hold on as she felt the fear from everyone surge around her.

"I…can't…stop it!" She said tears forming in her eyes as she looked down at Kurt. His eyes staring desperately back at her as she felt that same foreign emotion swell in her.

_'Lily…focus…rage and serenity…' _A calm voice whispered in her mind.

"Vati?" She said looking out the windshield.

_'Concentrate, Mien Kleine.'_ He replied as she scrambled to pick up the strong connection between her and her father. She held her hands out, reaching towards his power as her own fatigue threatened to overwhelm her.

"Lily?" Storm shouted out looking back at her.

"I'm a little busy, what?" Lily snapped as the jet began slowing down.

"You're doing this?" She asked in amazement as the hole in the back closed up.

"With a little help…" Lily replied as the jet came to a sudden halt in front of Magneto and Mystique.

"When will these people learn how to fly?" He said with a smile to Mystique. "How are you holding up, Whitefire?"

"Fine…Could you put it down? I think I'm going to pass out…" She replied breathing heavily.

"After only stopping a plane? You must be getting soft." He replied setting the jet down in a clearing. He forced the ramp down and held it there as the X-Men and teenagers got off. Kurt climbed down supporting Lily gently as she stumbled off the ramp. Her face was pale and waxen as she breathed deeply in through her nose and out through her mouth.

"Lily, how are you?" Erik asked with a smile.

"Trying not to puke on your shoes." She said with a sick looking smile. Erik's eyes narrowed as he took in her shadowy eyes and trembling body.

"Have you been sleeping, Mien Kleine?" He asked looking concerned.

"Does it matter?"

"Lily…"

"I know, I know…Mum's already talked to me about it." She said trying to stand on her own and failing. Kurt wrapped an arm around her waist and supported her weight easily as she sagged against him.

"Vhy haffen't you been sleeping?" He asked as he half carried her over to a fallen tree so she could sit down.

"Nightmares…" She said vaguely breathing deeply as the color returned to her face slowly.

"How long?" Erik asked.

"A week and a half…Broke my old record." She said looking up at him with a healthier looking smile as he put a gentle hand to her cheek.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Logan said walking over to the small trio and pushing Erik away from Lily. "Why would you care if she's been sleeping or not? Hell, why would you care about her at all?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Erik replied reaching out with his power to push Logan right back.

"Vati, stop…he's a friend…" Lily said standing and swaying on her feet. Kurt reached out a hand, which she took gratefully, and helped her walk over to the others.

"They're here to help us…Jean, Storm, we need to make repairs to the jet. Rogue, Bobby, and Pyro you can all help build a camp…" She said beginning to leaning heavily on Kurt. "I'll…"

"For God's sake, Lily, go get some sleep." Logan interrupted glancing at her sharply as he kept an eye on Erik.

"No…"

"We don't need you right now and we'll wake you if we do." Storm said worriedly as Lily nearly collapsed.

"You've done enough, Mien Kleine…" Erik said gently causing everyone else to look at him in surprise. "Go sleep."

Lily finally nodded and tried to walk away on her own power but simply fell into Kurt's expecting arms as he swept her up and carried her away from the others as Erik began to take charge.


	18. Chapter 18

HALLO! sorry it took so long but ive been having such a bad time with writers block! anyways another chapter for all you who wait with baited breath! oh and patience my dear Cherik fans...patience...all will be revealed soon. Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Lily? Lily, wake up…" Storm said softly, poking the sleeping girl in the side gingerly and stepping back. Lily whipped around looking wild eyed as a dagger glinted brightly in her hand. She stared frantically around a moment before looking up at Storm and relaxing back into her pillow.<p>

"Storm? I could've killed you." She said rubbing her eyes and reaching for the dagger's sheath.

"That's why I'm over here." Storm said with a smile, kneeling down to sit next to her. Lily smiled back and combed her hair with her fingers before turning to the weather witch.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"About ten hours…Kurt set up a tent for you here, away from the others. He said you'd sleep better without the emotional influences. Especially from…"

"The teenagers." Lily finished with her as they both laughed. She took a deep breath and stretched her arms out to their fullest extent before pushing herself to her feet dragging the blanket along as an afterthought. "Why'd you wake me up anyways?"

"We're having a meeting if you want to come." Storm said standing with her as the girl breathed deeply again and smiled. "You seem happier…no nightmares?"

"A couple, but…I can't remember them as vividly. It's like watching a VHS with the track gone bad. It's strange…it's been happening since…" She petered off looking away to the side.

"Since…?" Storm prompted gently.

"Never mind…It's nothing. I'll be along in a second, just let me get some clothes on." She said with a smile as Storm nodded. Several minutes later, Lily walked into the middle of the meeting just as Storm asked Magneto how Stryker found out about Cerebro.

"He told him…not willingly. I could practically smell Jason's brain waves on you as we came in for our _landing_." She said walking over to Erik and bending to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"What the-" Logan said watching her with a confused expression as she spoke with the older man quietly.

"Yes?" She asked finally straightening up to look at the others who had various expressions of disgust and disbelief.

"He tried to kill you." Logan growled striding towards the two.

"And?" She said stopping him with her hand.

"Is that all you can say?" Jean asked looking confused.

"What do you want me to say? The choice to forgive him is mine alone and I have made it of my own free will." Lily said darkly staring at Logan until he backed down. "And if you don't like it then I suggest you keep your assumptions and conclusions to yourself. Unless you think you have the right to tell me what I can and can't do?"

The others eyes shifted downward as Lily took a seat next to Erik and leaned slightly onto his shoulder. Slowly they began talking again and she let their voices, both mental and spoken, wash over her. Suddenly she heard a small noise and felt a familiar mind brush softly against hers as she reached out to see who it was.

_'Kurt?' _She thought as her eyes drew upward to see the man dangling from a tree branch. He smiled down at her and waved before shushing her as she smiled wide.

"Once again you think it's all about you." Erik said to an irritated Logan as he and everyone else followed Lily's gaze upwards.

"Oh…Hallo…" The blue man said uncomfortably as Lily began to silently giggle. He leapt down from the branch somersaulting to a halt in front of Lily as her smile turned sultry and her eyes began to faintly glow.

"Impressive." She said raising an eyebrow as he looked down at her. Erik cleared his throat causing Kurt to jump and break eye contact with her before looking guiltily at the ground. Lily looked up at Erik in slight annoyance before liquidly getting to her feet and walking up to Kurt. She stopped him as he moved forward, catching him around the waist with her arm. He turned to look at her in confusion as she leaned in closely to his face.

"Hehmmm…" Erik coughed again as Lily turned her head to the side at the last second causing her and Kurt's cheeks to brush. She released Kurt, turning to wink and smile cheekily at her father before walking away from the stunned group with a liquid grace that even a wild cat would admire.

"She's dangerous…" Kurt said with a wistful look on his face as he watched her go.

"You have no idea." Erik said standing behind the young man with a protective look on his face.

An hour later, Kurt sat on a log rubbing his head as the sharp pain from Miss. Grey's mind probe receded to a dull throb. He had hoped that Lily would have been the one to read his mind but one look from the man he was sure was her father had shut that fantasy, and several others he'd never admit to, down immediately.

"It's not that he doesn't like you. He just doesn't trust anyone other than himself or Charles with her." The woman called Mystique said sitting next to him and handing him an ice pack. She set a couple of packages wrapped in sliver paper next to her as she watched him closely.

"Danke." He said gratefully putting the cold pack to his head and sighing. "Vhy doesn't he trust anyvne vith her?"

"She's had…a difficult time with men." She replied looking at the young man with sympathy. "She has some of the most powerful mutants on the planet looking out for her."

"Suddenly I feel very afraid…" Kurt said looking worried as Mystique laughed and handed him one of the silver packages.

"Don't worry, so long as you don't hurt her and she likes you the worst that will happen is threats." She said looking at him kindly. He examined the package curiously before looking at her in confusion.

"Give it to her…she'll know what it is." She said standing to leave. He looked at the package again and shrugged before pocketing it.

"Hey!" He called out causing her to turn and look at him. "Vhy are you doing zis?"

The blue woman simply smiled quietly and waved a hand at him before fading into the shadows. A moment later he stood up and walked off into the trees for awhile before he heard the soft strains of a violin playing Music of the Night from Phantom of the Opera. He followed the beautiful strains of music to a small clearing far away from the camp.

Standing in the shadows, Kurt watched Lily as she bent and swayed her body with the music. Her hair, unbound and cascading down her back, shone like dark glass in the moon and star light making him want to just touch it once to see if it was really as soft as it looked. Her face was peaceful and calm with eyes closed and brow unknit as she played the final chords, letting the notes ring out into the night.

"You shouldn't let mien Vati scare you." She said suddenly her eyes opening to look at him with a brightness that had taken his breath away in the church and never given it back.

"He is very protective of you." He managed to say after she had set her violin gently back in its case.

"They both are and, Mon Dieu, it is a trial trying to please them." She said sitting on a rock. "But I try."

"Vhy?" He asked sitting next to her.

"I love them equally and believe in each of their causes equally." She said as he pulled out the package Mystique had given him.

"How can you? Zhey haff two completely different philosophies." He asked as he handed the gift to her.

"What's this?" Lily asked turning it over in her hands.

"She said you vould know." Kurt replied watching her closely. Lily carefully unwrapped the package and opened the small box, when she saw what was inside her eyes became wide and she started to laugh before showing Kurt what it was.

"I have something for you. "Mystique said to Erik who looked like the wrath of all gods.

"I can't believe she did that." He said angrily. "It's like…"

"She's a grown woman and can make her own decisions about who she falls in love with?"

"Oh you know what I mean…"

"Here, open it." She said pushing the small box at Erik who opened it to show a package of violin strings. Mystique's eyes went huge as she yanked the box from his hands and desperately searched through it.

"They were supposed to be handcuffs…" She mumbled to herself.

"Raven…" Erik asked as she felt the slight sensation of a telepath projecting slightly as they lose some control.

"Yes Erik?"

"I blame you. He's your son."

"_She's _your daughter!"

The next morning they walked back into camp together, Lily looking happier than anyone had seen her in months as she wore a pair of handcuffs on one wrist and Kurt looking pleased but pulling at his shirt cuffs nervously. Erik simply glared at everyone who walked near him.


	19. Chapter 19

Hallo! sorry but i was working on some stuff and i wasn't able to get this to where i wanted it until now. so! new chapter...has a bit of Erik and Lily, father daughter time...Translations are: "I thought you were angry with me." And "I could never be angry with you my little one." Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet, Miss. Xavier?" Rogue whined from behind Lily.<p>

"Yeah, are we going to hike the whole state, Whitefire?" Pyro shouted from the back of the group. Lily smiled and continued walking. It was the morning of the third day of them being stuck in the forests of the Appalachian Mountains. The jet was still under repairs because, as Jean had put it, in saving them Lily had utterly and completely shot the engines to hell. Then on the second day, Pyro had "accidentally" blown up his tent and Bobby's. The ensuing fight hadn't stopped until Erik ripped a piece of the jet's hull off and pinned the two boys down. All in all, it hadn't been a good day. The night however, had brought something good that Lily was trying to show the others on this godforsaken six in the morning hike.

"We're almost there." She called over her shoulder before turning to walk backwards checking to make sure everyone was following her. Rogue and Bobby were walking behind her followed closely by Jean, Storm, and Raven who were deep in conversation about hair and conditioner. Behind them was Pyro, avoiding everyone's attention, and Logan, keeping a close eye on him. She watched Erik and Kurt closely as they brought up the rear. Neither spoke to the other but…

_'At least they're not killing each other.'_ She thought to herself as she turned back to round the last tree line. The whole group stopped and stared as Lily turned to hold out her arms.

"Well? What do you think?" She asked.

"How…" Storm asked her and Jeans mouths open as they stared around at the peaceful place. There was a large pond fed by a small waterfall with a short sandy beach, green grass and flowers everywhere. The very picture of peaceful and serene.

"I found it last night when I was walking." She said as several bags floated down from the tree tops.

"Is that why you were gone?" Kurt asked as Erik glared at him with thinly disguised malice. Lily smiled at him as she rummaged around in one of the packs and pulled out…

"Soap!" Rogue cried in delight.

"Shampoo." Storm said with a contented sigh as Lily began handing out several bottles of the miracle mixtures.

"There's a small secluded stream over that way." Lily said pointing to a weeping willow a little ways away from the pond. "I don't know how we want to do this but…"

"Ladies first." Kurt and Erik said at the same time. They looked at each other for a moment before Erik gave him a slight nod, causing Lily to smile secretly as the girls all ran to the stream.

Two hours later, after everyone was clean and Lily had dug out some swimsuits, they all ran into the pond to have a little fun. Logan picked up a protesting Jean and tossed her into the middle of the water before diving in after her. Kurt laughed for a moment until a small black cloud appeared above his head thoroughly drenching him in rain as Mystique and Storm laughed, lounging near the waterfall. The teens splashing each other and trying to get the adults to do something fun with them.

Lily smiled watching as everyone horsed around and just had a generally wonderful time. She looked over at the small beach where Erik was sitting on a large blanket, reading a book. She pulled out a brush before going to sit next to him and began to attempt to fix her long hair.

"Give me that." Erik said after a moment of watching her struggle with her tangled and snarled tresses. She gave him a grateful smile before handing him the brush.

"Ich dachte, du böse aufmich." Lily said as Erik gently worked through a knot in her hair.

"Ich könnte niemals böse sein mit dir, mein Kleine." He said gently.

"Well you aren't happy with me." She replied with a very unladylike snort of laughter.

"What makes you say that?"

"Come on, you haven't said a word to me in three days."

"You have a…consort." Erik said clearing his throat.

"And Mum's just a fling?" Lily replied with a raised eyebrow.

"You know better than to say that." He said tugging playfully on her hair.

"I know…We haven't done anything."

"We?"

"Kurt and I…We haven't done…that." She said the tips of her ears going furiously red.

"No? Raven and I felt you lose control. Reminded me of…"

"Oh god no! I don't want to hear about you and Mum's escapades." She said turning around to make a face at him. Erik smiled and gently turned her face back towards the water as he continued to fuss with her hair.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I've heard the stories from Sean and Alex, you're my parents. No kids want to know what their parents do in the bedroom." She said as he laughed out loud.

"Fair enough, what happened between you if not…that." He asked after a moment as he began to braid her hair.

"Do you remember how you and Mum met?"

"How could I forget?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Again…How could I forget? It's a bit disconcerting to find out someone knows everything about you, even if it was by accident." Erik said with a smile.

"It takes a certain…mind for a telepath to create a psychic link with. You're perfect for Mum, your minds meld seamlessly together like magnetic opposites." Lily replied in a matter of fact manner.

"You and Kurt…have the same connection?" Erik guessed frowning as he finished the braid.

"I wasn't sure at first, but then…" Lily said watching the blue man with appreciative eyes as he splashed around with everyone, looking as though he was having the time of his life.

"It was so strange. He just slipped into my mind like he'd been there forever. Like it was the most natural thing in the world." She finished with a small smile at Erik who narrowed his eyes in concern as he saw the sadness in hers. "Everyone I have ever had a connection with, except with Mum, has left me or tried to hurt me. Jason, Jean…you…"

"I never meant to hurt you." Erik said putting an arm around her shoulders and squeezing her gently as she leaned back into his chest.

"I know, you were trying to protect me. But that doesn't make it hurt any less." She said heaving a deep sigh before smiling. "You won't succeed you know."

"Oh?"

"I know what you're planning."

Erik looked down her and reached unconsciously for his missing helmet. Lily stood up and stretched out before floating upwards slightly. She smiled dangerously at him as he glared up at her.

"Didn't your mother teach you it's rude to eavesdrop?" He said looking at her in a parental way.

"Yes, so did mien Vati." She said winking at him.

"You think you can stop me?"

"Oh I know I can stop you, Liberty Island proved that. You and Mum trained me well." She launched herself into the air, landing with a splash in the middle of the group of mutants. Erik watched her closely as she began a huge splash war with everyone using their powers to try and get an edge. He knew his daughter was a dangerous person, but he'd never stopped to consider just how dangerous. She could do serious damage to his cause just by being herself, mutation or not.

_'That's the point.'_ He heard her voice in his head say as he picked his book up again.

_'Stay out of my head, Mien Kleine.'_ He thought back, beginning to read again.


	20. Chapter 20

It's me again! I give you two chapters this week! If you don't like sex scenes don't read this...it gets pretty hot and heavy. Lily/Kurt Translations are: "Please?", "I'm sorry.", and "Please. Please, stop teasing me!" Please read and review and a huge thanks to AddysonMae, sarahbluerose13, and MirrorFlower and DarkWind for reviewing before! Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, Lily was sitting in the oldest and largest tree she could find, gazing at the moon when Kurt appeared beneath her.<p>

"Engel! Vhere are you?" He called out looking for her. She smiled before sending out a small mental tap. He looked up to see her wave at him from the top of the tree. He disappeared in a haze of blue smoke and reappeared next to her on the branch.

"Hallo, mein Dämon." She said looking at him with cool, calm eyes.

"Hallo, your Vati ist vundering vhere you are." He said his tail whipping back and forth slowly as he stared at her intently.

"Let him worry. It does him good." She replied with a smile.

"Nicht, it doesn't. He ist very upset about somezing." Kurt said. Lily smiled and began giggling as he looked confused.

"He wouldn't be looking for this, would he?" She asked pulling down Magneto's helmet from a short branch.

"Actually…" He replied as she laughed out loud. Kurt simply gave her a look before she sighed and put a hand to her temple as she connected with her father's mind. He instantly sent a reply back about wanting her back in the camp.

"Vhy haff you been avoiding me?" He asked suddenly. Lily gave him a side glance before biting her lip.

"I haven't been avoiding you." She said in a falsely casual voice as she sent a reply back to Erik telling him where to stuff it.

"Yes, you haff." Kurt insisted looking at her intently as she tried to avoid his eyes.

"Look at me." He said in a commanding tone.

"No."

Kurt took her roughly by the arm and pulled her around to face him, she trained her eyes on his chest and noticed, much to her infuriation, he had unbuttoned the top of his shirt revealing swirling scar patterns. She just wanted to kiss them until they disappeared from his skin, that or rip his clothes off to see where they ended. He took his hand and put it under her chin, drawing her face to his as she closed her eyes.

"Look at me." He said gentler. "Bitte?"

"No…" She whispered trying to turn away.

"Fine…" He breathed before assaulting her lips with a vicious kiss, forcing her mouth open with his tongue. It was hot and raw, tasting of fear, need, and confusion as she tried to keep a hold of her swirling senses. She suddenly broke the kiss, her eyes flashing white as she almost lost control again.

"Come back to camp vit me." He whispered to her as she breathed heavily and clung to him to keep from falling out of the tree.

"I'm not going back to camp. It's a full moon and tomorrow we ship out for Alkali Lake. I'd rather spend the remaining time here." Lily replied attempting to regain her wits. She pushed herself slightly away from him and he drew her face upwards as she finally looked him in the eye.

"This isn't a good idea…" She said as she let him push her gently against the tree trunk.

"Maybe…but has zhat ever stopped you before?" He said stroking her face as she closed her eyes and leaned in to his touch. Suddenly his tail whipped around landing with a dull thump in her lap.

"Verzeihen Sie." He said quickly trying to pull it away from her. She simply pushed his hand away and began to explore the appendage in curiosity. Kurt's breath caught as her fingers gently probed from the tip of his tail to as far as she could reach. Her eyes widened in wonder as she felt the different bones and skin twitch under her hand.

"It's an extension of your spine right?" She said looking up at him. His eyes had closed and she felt the hum of his thoughts as they turned raw and hot. He groaned as she began to softly scrap her nails from the tip of his tail to the base, in long sensuous strokes. Suddenly his tail wrapped around her wrists and yanked them upwards, pressing them into the rough bark of the tree as his hands grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap until she straddled him.

"It's a good thing the branch I chose is so stable." Lily gasped out as he began to attack her neck with his tongue and teeth. Kurt's hands moved down her waist to her hips slowly causing her to tremble and gasp when he lifted her hips slightly to fit her more firmly against him. She could feel his thoughts and emotions mingle with her own until she couldn't tell where he ended and she began. He groaned reaching up to slide one of his hands underneath her tank top to grip her waist again, the other hand digging into her pocket to pull out the handcuffs they had never used.

"Remind me again vhy you vore zhose into camp yesterday morning?" He groaned as she began to rock her hips against his.

"I like freaking my parents out." She said breathlessly as she felt his hardness against herself. "Get rid of it…we don't need them."

"You like being in control…"Kurt said in a thoughtful voice, well as thoughtful as he could be at the moment.

"I have to be." Lily replied her eyes closing again as she struggled to reign in her abilities for the umpteenth time.

"I like you out of control."

Lily's eyes shot open just in time for her to see Kurt nimbly handcuff her to a short but sturdy branch that stretched her arms out. She gasped as he pulled her tank top over her head and covered her eyes, only having time to think that it was damn good thing she wasn't wearing any underwear before his hands and mouth were suddenly all over her body touching and tasting everything he could get at.

"Kurt!" She tried to shout but instead moaned hotly.

"Yes, mien Engel?" He said breathing lightly against her mouth. She was like fire in his arms, hot, dangerous, and ready to burn for him.

"Stop teasing me…" She said roughly trying to kiss him. He simply moved his mouth just slightly away from hers as he undid her pants.

"zhis isn't teasing…_zhis _is." Kurt said with a smile as his hand began to lightly, teasingly, skim over her pale skin going farther and farther down until…

"Kurt!" Lily shrieked as her already dangerously precarious control was lost and she felt every other thing within a twenty mile radius began to float upwards towards the heavens. She could also feel her mind expanding outward farther than it had ever gone before as she tried, and failed, to focus on something, anything, to reign in her power.

"Choir boy my ass!" She snapped out as she gave up and arched against his hand and body straining to get closer to him.

"We'll work on that later." He said leaning up for a kiss that had the both of them fighting for control using teeth and tongue. Suddenly she had his lower lip in her teeth and she bit down…hard. Kurt gasped as blood flowed over both their mouths and she smiled against his lips.

"Stop teasing…" She said swiping her tongue over the tender area as he shivered slightly.

"You didn't say please…" He said stroking her in such a way that left her panting heavily.

"I don't beg…" She gasped weakly as he drove her towards insanity with his incessant caresses.

"No?" He said as he did something that sent her reeling into oblivion.

"AH! Bitte! Bitte hör auf, mich zu necken!" She said rapidly hearing cloth rip apart as he suddenly thrust deep inside her. Kurt groaned leaning his head against her shoulder as her strong muscles tightened around him sporadically. He tried to rock her hips against his but could only cling with shaking hands as she began to move instinctively, but slowly, with him. Her shirt slipped upwards, uncovering her face and he forgot how to breathe as he met her glowing purple eyes.

"Mein Gott…" He said breathlessly before losing all capabilities of thought as she drove him to the brink of madness.

"It's not as funny when you're the one getting teased, is it…" She said with a panting laugh before letting her head fall back in ecstasy. Abruptly Kurt began grinding his hips up into hers as Lily began keening desperately and moving faster to match his pace. He held to her tightly as she strained against the cuffs still holding her in place. She felt the building of her power and tried, weakly, to pull it back before she began projecting outward as far as she could.

_'Fuck…'_ Lily thought her mental voice magnified a thousand times louder.

_'You could say that.' _Kurt replied before everything shattered into a million million fragments as their passion and need raged in a masterpiece of dissonance and harmony joining together to create something that was, for one moment, perfect.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello! another chapter! i was doing Concerts all weekend with my chamber choir really busy, anyways! Translations are: good morning, you look so bueatiful in the light of the dawn...please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lily, slowly waking from a deep restful sleep void of dreams good or bad, gradually opened her eyes to see Kurt's sleeping face next to hers. He looked so beautiful in the morning light as she smiled softly and nuzzled his deep sapphire blue cheek before turning to look…down. Terra Firma was apparently a good twenty feet below them and the branches they were currently sleeping in. Lily's eyes widened at the sight before turning back to see Kurt's golden eyes watching her curiously.<p>

"Guten Morgen." He said pressing his forehead against hers tenderly.

"Good morning." She whispered back, closing her eyes and smiling as she reached out with her mind to gently touch his.

"Du bist so schön im Licht der Morgendämmerung." He said softly watching as she stretched out her naked body next to his.

"Perhaps… but you should know the old stories better than me. The most beautiful angel was also the most wicked." Lily replied with a searing smile.

"Some vould endure hell for zhe sake of a seraph." Kurt retorted pulling her onto his lap.

"I'm surprised we managed to stay up here this long." She said with a laugh, her eyes drifting closed and leaning her head against his shoulder as he ran a hand through her long, long hair.

"Reminds me of my first trapeze lessons…" He said looking down at the ground.

"When Frank had to bribe you down with sweets because you didn't want to come down?" Lily asked absently with a contented sigh. Kurt's hand stilled halfway down her back.

"I didn't tell you about zhat." He said slowly as Lily opened her eyes to look at him warily.

"Yes you did…" She said carefully as he shook his head.

"Nien, I told you about zhe first time I teleported."

"You must have told me about that too…How else would I know?"

"You tell me." Kurt said pushing her away slightly beginning to look angry.

"I…I…" Lily stammered as he looked more and more outraged.

"You read my mind didn't you? _Didn't you?_"

"No, I…it was an accident…please, let me explain." She said as he pushed her off his lap and teleported to the ground.

"Vhat's zhere to explain?" He snapped pulling on his ripped pants as she jumped gracefully down from the branch.

"Please…"

"No! I don't vant to hear it! How much do you know?"

Lily looked at him uncomfortably before turning her eyes to the ground in disgrace.

"Everything, just…everything." she said as he glared at her.

"Everyzhing… did you ever zhink zhat maybe I vouldn't _vant_ you to know everyzhing about me?" He said angrily pulling on his shirt with sharp jerky movements. Lily narrowed her eyes as she located her own clothes and began pulling them on.

"No not at all, Kurt. I just decided to know every moment of your life. Every girl, every guy…every touch…every transition, every revelation…just for shits and giggles." She said an edge creeping into her voice as she held her ruined pants up by the belt loops.

"Zhe vay you are vith people I vouldn't be surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just zhat I vouldn't be surprised if you'd done it to zhe ozhers."

"You're not just talking about reading their minds…Are you?" Lily said her face becoming hard as he just stared at her before walking away.

"You screamed just as loud as I did last night, Kurt Wagner!" She yelled after him angrily.

Erik watched the blue imp walk into camp holding up his shredded pants and carrying his shirt. He noticed the young man looked agitated and angry as he walked over to one of the tents and disappeared inside. Mystique suddenly obscured his view as she sat next to him holding her head and a cup of steaming coffee.

"I didn't get an ounce of sleep last night…I blame your daughter." She said sending him a mild glare as he looked confused.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Seriously? I thought you would be up looking for them or fuming about it at least…"

"_Why?" _

"Well…Lily and Kurt…they um…"

"I'm going to kill him."

"Erik…"

"I'm going to kill him."

"No, you're not…"

"I'm going to rip that metal plate and screw out of his leg and then I'm going to kill him!"

"Erik Lensherr, stop it!" Mystique said angrily. "It's not like he forced himself on her!"

"But-but…!" He stammered looking at a loss for words as Mystique glared at him over her coffee cup.

"And if you try to hurt him I'll come after you and rip your lungs and eyes out!" She said in a low dangerous voice as she took a drink. Erik looked at her in surprise.

"Why, Raven…I do believe your maternal instinct is showing." He said with a laugh.

"Perhaps." She replied still glowering at him.

"I'm still going to kill him."

"Wait for the grandkids first…"

Lily stormed into camp looking like the wrath of all gods as she marched up to Erik and threw his helmet at him.

"Take it and may you be damned for it!" She hissed venomously before striding away to her own tent.

"Mornin'" Logan grunted at her as she passed.

"Fuck you."

"What the Hell?"

Logan and Erik both watched, in shock, as she swept furiously into her tent.

"What's biting her?" Rogue asked curiously.

"From the looks of her neck I'd say Kurt." Pyro said biting into an apple as Erik looked at him murderously.

"What?" He said innocently.

"Pyro, Rogue, get in the jet." Logan ordered with a jerk of his head. The boy shrugged indifferently and the two kids walked up into the plane, Kurt and Bobby following them after a moment.

"I think I'll go up with them and help Storm and Jean." Mystique said looking at the two men before standing up. "Don't be too long."

Both men stood up at the same time and looked at each other with irritation.

"What are _you_ doing?" Logan asked glaring at the metal bender.

"Damage control, you?" Erik retorted.

"I'm trying to help…"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"I couldn't tell…"

"Well, I couldn't tell how much you wanted to help her when you stuffed her in that machine and left her to die." Logan said tersely.

"That was her choice, not mine!" Erik said heatedly

"Right…"

"Will you two cease and desist?" Lily said walking out of her tent as it deconstructed behind her and began floating towards the jet.

"Lily, are you ok?" Logan asked quickly before Erik could open his mouth.

"I'm fine, Wolverine, why would you think I wasn't?" She answered looking slightly confused. Both men could see the pain in her eyes and could only think of one person who could have caused it.

"You usually don't swear at me until after I steal your coffee from you." He replied lightly as she walked past him towards the ramp.

"Oh, well I had a late night I'm sorry." She said as she smiled a smile that didn't quite make it to her eyes.

"Lily…" Erik said gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's get going." She said brushing the contact off. "I don't want to get stuck sitting next to the priest."

The two men watched as she walked up into the jet with long agitated strides.

"Truce?" Erik asked Logan, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Temporarily." He replied.


	22. Chapter 22

Hola! Another chapter! two again this week! lets see no translations and please read and review thanks to all the readers and reviewers! Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"How long are we going to wait?" Lily asked Mystique, shifting from side to side in the snow. It hadn't been easy convincing her father and Logan to let her go with Mystique to help break into Stryker's base but she had finally broken them down after the blue woman had said she would rather have Lily with her then not.<p>

"What's up between you and Kurt?" The other woman asked instead of answering her question. Lily's face fell as she looked behind her to the hidden jet.

"Nothing, why?"

"Lily, take this bit of advice from someone who's been in love before. Don't let anger cloud the reality of the truth. It just makes you miserable."

Lily sighed before turning back to the gates.

"Did you love Azazel?"

"No…but I loved someone else once."

"When are you going to tell Kurt that you're his mother?"

It was Mystique's turn to look back at the jet with longing in her eyes. Suddenly Lily concentrated a moment before nodding to Mystique, who shifted into Logan's form. They both walked down into the spillway together, conscious of the security camera's trained on them.

"Stryker!" Mystique/Logan shouted looking at the camera.

"Stryker, do you remember me?" Lily asked looking up with amusement in her eyes. Suddenly the doors on either side of them opened as humans poured out to point guns and handcuff them. They walked…no, were dragged...into the base by the humans, they stood on a platform as Lily scanned the crowd of soldiers before finding Stryker in the back of the room. She winked an eye at him and smiled in way that had him swallowing nervously. He said something to the man standing next to him, his captain, before practically running away from the room.

_'We've been made…let me handle it.' _Lily thought to Mystique who nodded gravely as the men around them raised their guns and opened fire.

"Really? Guns?" Lily asked in amusement from behind the wall of bullets as her eyes glowed brightly. The small pieces of metal shined brightly, the soldiers all staring at her in amazement as she turned the bullets around to face them.

"Whitefire…" Mystique said looking around with a mixture of wonder and horror on her face.

"Yes, Mystique?"

"Do it…you have to…"

Lily turned to look deep into Mystique's eyes, she blinked and the bullets rained down around them in a shower of metal.

"After you." She said coldly gesturing for the blue woman to walk in front of her. They walked out of the spillway area as Mystique looked around at the soldiers who were standing stock still.

"How?" She asked as Lily walked in front of her towards the control room.

"Vati wasn't the only one to teach me about my powers…"

_'Colonel Stryker…I'm back.'_ Lily thought with a wicked smile, waving to the old man as Mystique closed the doors on the control room before telling the others they had made it.

"He's afraid of you." The blue woman said opening the spillway doors for them.

"He should be."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"He's invaded my home twice and once tried to tell me that it was my fault his son almost raped me. Something about being so powerful and beautiful he just couldn't stop himself."

"So that's a yes?"

"No, it's a maybe. Logan might get there first."

"May god have mercy on him if he doesn't…" Mystique whispered as Erik tore his way through the blast doors.

"Storm, Jean, you go get the kids. I'll go with Magneto and Mystique to rescue the Professor." Lily said taking charge of the group.

"And who made you leader?" Jean asked looking irritated.

"The Professor did."

"Yeah, five years ago…what makes you qualified now?"

Lily stood in front of the red-head, her eyes glowing faintly before Jean backed down. Erik smiled softly before looking over at Kurt as he stepped forward to speak to Lily.

"Vhat should I do?" He asked as they looked at each other in thinly veiled hostility.

"You can go…" Lily began before Storm cut her off.

"With us." She said sending a look at the young woman. "We'll need your help to get the kids."

Lily rolled her eyes before dismissing them with a wave of her hand.

"Where's Logan?" Storm asked looking around.

"He's gone." Jean said looking at his ear piece sitting on the edge of one of the control panels.

"You should have known." Lily said coolly, walking past her with Erik and Mystique. The small group of three walked towards the second Cerebro in silence. Lily was busy scanning everything that came close to them and sending away the humans so they wouldn't be killed. Suddenly she felt Scott's mind but something was different about it. Colder, harder, more like…

"Kurt's when he was being controlled." She said as she closed a hand on Erik and Mystique's shoulder, forcing them to stop.

"Wait…" She said pushing past them to slowly peer around the corner. She locked eyes with Scott and before he could fire his lasers at her she sent a telepathic bomb into his mind that forced him to sleep.

"All clear…" She said walking over to the snoring Cyclops.

"Is he alive?" Erik asked.

"No, I killed him Vati. Of course, he's alive." Lily said sarcastically checking his pulse before putting a hand to her temple.

_'Jean, I found Scott…He's going to be out for a while, come find him when you get all the kids.' _She sent out.

_'We have com-links you know…'_ Came the amused reply.

"Let's go…" Lily said with a smile before standing up to follow Erik and Mystique again. They walked for a few minutes before Lily touched Erik's shoulder again and nodded.

"How many?" He whispered to her as she concentrated.

"Twelve and a few guns, they all have grenades on them though." She replied.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Erik asked holding out a hand.

"I had my fill of killing when I was fifteen, Vati." Lily responded looking at him coolly as he used his power to pull the pins on the soldier's grenades. After the explosion Lily watched as the other two walked over to the door with purpose. She closed her eyes tightly and sighed before following them.

"Allow me." She said placing a hand on the metal door and entering into the room mentally. She tinkered around for a few moments telekinetically inside the room and telepathically inside the Professor's mind. Lily resurfaced into her own mind, shying away from Jason's, and took a deep breath before turning to face Erik and Mystique.

"We have a few minutes but not long…we need to get him out of there." She said not moving from her position.

"Then move out of the way." Erik said apprehensively, rubbing the sides of his helmet nervously.

"No."

"You said we don't have much time."

"I know."

"Then move." Mystique said forcefully. Lily turned her eyes on the blue woman who soon bowed her head in a submissive gesture.

"No."

"Why not?" Erik asked angrily.

"Because it is time for you to choose, Vati…Me or them." Lily said standing straighter and looking at him with steel in her eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

HI! one chapter for now cause i don't have the other one ready and i might not get another connection for a while. i'm currently driving back from somewhere so it might be a while till the next one so here you go! Translation is: save him. Please Enjoy! Oh and P.S Cyber cookies to anyone who can guess what quote from what t.v series i used!

* * *

><p>Lily and Erik stared at one another, the tension so thick in the air Mystique almost ran away. If it came to a fight she didn't know if she wanted to stick around.<p>

"Who's them?" Erik finally said in a falsely calm voice.

"Mutant kind or what you want them to become." Lily said with a razor sharp edge to her voice.

"Why should I have to choose?"

"Because I can read your mind and I know you're planning to use Mum to commit genocide…And I won't let you do it."

"Stand aside, Lily." He said gesturing for her to move.

"No, Vati, not this time. I cannot ignore what you're going to do."

"What I do I do for the good of the entire mutant race. Why can't you see that?"

"Because no society, no culture can be built on murder!"

"Yes it can be, look at history!"

"But we can change that! Now! We can be the better people!"

"We already are!"

"No! Not if your only solution is to kill an entire race. To murder innocents! My god Vati, what have you become?" Lily said tears forming in her eyes. "I used to think everything you did had a purpose. Something good behind all the bad…now I see that the only one you really want to serve is yourself! You hate humanity but they aren't the only bad people in the world. Mutants have the same potential! Good and bad colliding together, fighting for dominance inside. There will always be evil in the world Vati, you can't honestly say that killing all the humans will make that go away."

"And if I can?"

"Then you're lying to yourself and we both know it."

"What will I have to do to make you move?" Erik asked looking exasperated.

"Kill me." Lily replied. The color in his face drained out as he realized she was serious.

"I can't."

"Then you won't succeed."

Lily stared at Erik with eyes as cold and hard as marble. She felt no anger towards him, only an extreme sadness and a terrible, terrible fear that he would somehow his plans would work. She was tired, so very tired of fighting in a war that was not her own. Tired of being told she had to choose a side when those she loved were on both.

"Me or them?" She repeated.

"Lily…"

"No! You listen to me this time! I'm tired of being told I have to hate you or Mum. I'm sick of fighting a war that is not mine! And I'm tired of all the killing!" She said her eyes growing darker as her voice became deeper. Mystique began backing away from the two as she recognized the age-less voice from when she and Erik had left with the Hellfire club years ago. Erik didn't look frightened but merely narrowed his eyes at his purple-eyed daughter.

"I do what I must for everyone. Not just you." He said simply.

"Genocide is for the good of all?" Lily asked as she saw the flash of shame and pain in his eyes.

"If that is what's necessary."

"NEVER!"

Lily's voice thundered out, resounding in the ears and minds of every living thing within the base. Mystique fell to her knees in agony and Erik struggled to remain standing as Lily closed her eyes and visibly forced herself to control her powers.

"There is a greater darkness than the one we fight. It is the darkness of the soul that has lost its way. The war we fight is not against powers or principalities; it is against chaos and despair. Greater than the death of flesh is the death of hope, the death of dreams, against this peril we can never surrender." She said in a strained voice. As Lily slowly opened her eyes, Erik and Mystique gasped out loud. Her pupils had nearly swallowed the purple of her irises and a speck of white light glimmered from deep within her eyes. Her face had taken on a terrible blank expression and she breathed deeply in concentration.

"L-Lily?" Erik asked in a worried, shaking voice.

"I'm…holding…Cerebro…back…" She said in a slow, terrible tone.

"Let me do…"

"NO!" She rumbled dangerously as pain began flickering on her face. She fell to her knees as the machine behind her gave a huge whine.

"Lily, you'll die!" He said desperately flinging his helmet away and kneeling beside her.

"If…it…stops…_you_…from becoming a …monster…then…it's alright…" She gasped out, her eyes flickering from white to black.

"I'm already a monster, Lily! I was shattered and remade into something terrible! Please…don't do this!" He begged tears running down his face. Lily chuckled weakly as she slid to the floor in agony.

"Mien Kleine…" Erik whispered.

"Save him…" She said weakly. "Bitte, mien Vati, ihn retten…

Lily slumped to the floor as Erik flung his power out and yanked his helmet towards himself, jamming the metal on his head. Suddenly Mystique began moaning in pain as her shape rippled through its thousands of forms.

"Erik hurry!" She begged as Erik stood over Lily's prone form and warped the metal entrance until Cerebro shut off. He opened the doors and walked swiftly through. The mutant he recognized as Jason flicked his eyes towards the metal bender who smiled and tapped his helmet before turning to his only love and friend, Charles.

"Still fighting the good fight, Charles? From here it doesn't look like their playing by your rules…" He said turning to look back at Mystique, who had a strangely blank expression on her face.

"Everyone has their own rules, Vati." She said in a monotone.

"I don't have any rules, Lily." Erik said before rising into the air.

"Because you're a good man…" Mystique said sadly before swaying slightly and holding her head. Erik stopped and thought about what she'd said. He wasn't a good man, a good man would never do this to his family, he would never use his lover or his daughter to do what he was planning…He wouldn't. Erik slowly let himself down with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Erik?" Mystique asked looking confused.

"I'm sorry, Raven…I know I have constantly told you that we will fight in this war together for Charles, Lily and all of mutant kind, but I can't do that anymore. If you want to continue like this then go ahead, I won't stop you…but I'm not going to fight like this anymore. I don't want to lose the only two people I have ever given a damn about. Not this time." Erik said looking sorrowful as he put a hand on Charles's shoulder.

"Thank god…" Raven said looking relieved. Erik smiled at her looking almost like his old self…maybe a little wiser, maybe a little more hurt…before turning back to Jason.

"You have two choices, boy. Let him go or I make you let him go." He said in a vicious voice. The man simply stared straight ahead with determination as Erik shook his head sadly.

"Your choice…" He said before punching the illusionist in the face.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello! i has WIFI! another chapter for you all! Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lily heard loud voices outside of the bright lights swirling inside her head. She slowly rose out of the confusion of her mind to see a pair of green and blue eyes swimming above her. For one wild moment she thought that Jason had somehow gotten out of his wheelchair and had come over to accost her.<p>

"Are you ok?" A voice she recognized as her Mum's said loudly above her as the indistinct blur reached out three hands to feel her forehead.

"Could you stop the room from spinning?" She mumbled as another voice chuckled above her.

"No…but maybe this will help." It said reaching out another three hands to lightly touch her head. Lily yelped a little when pain lanced its way through her mind but left a trail of coolness and strength. The images swam slowly into focus and she could see Charles and Erik both looking down at her on the floor.

"Wha- 'appened?" She said thickly trying to sit up without her head tumbling off. Erik supported her back and exchanged a look with Charles that even a blind man could see through.

"We'll tell you when we get home." Charles said as Lily blinked trying to clear her vision. Suddenly they heard running footsteps from around the corner as Jean and Storm, with the others, appeared nearly colliding with Mystique.

"Professor!" Jean shouted with Storm as the children all rushed around his chair to hug him tightly.

"I'm fine…I'm alright…" He repeated over and over again as Lily smiled from the floor. One of the younger boys came over and looked her seriously in the eye.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Lily thought a moment before nodding to the little boy. He proceeded to fling his arms around her and bury his face in her neck. She simply smiled softly and rubbed his back until he let go of her to run over to Storm.

"They seem to like you." Erik said as he helped her to stand up.

"I usually take care of the little ones along with my music classes." She said taking a few tentative steps on her own.

"Thank you, Lily." Scott said stiffly to her as they looked at each other coolly. "Without you, I probably would have done something terrible."

"You're welcome Cy." Lily said with a smile whacking him on the shoulder good-naturedly. They did a quick head count to make sure they had everyone with them before heading out towards the spillway. Lily trailed far behind everyone with Erik and Kurt trying to hurry but having to take it slow. Suddenly there was a loud squeal from one of the kids as they nearly ran into Logan in the hall.

"Logan!" Jean said in a surprised voice.

"Come on, I found a helicopter and a faster way out of the dam." He said motioning for them to follow him. They walked for a long ways before Lily finally stopped a few feet from the door.

"Go on…" She said breathing heavily. "I'll be there in a second."

Erik hesitantly nodded his head before walking after the rest of the group. Kurt simply stood there until she pushed herself off the wall, pushed away his offered hand, and staggered after them. They walked out into the snow to see Scott helping the Professor into the helicopter before pulling his chair up after him.

"We don't have any more room!" Scott shouted as Lily and Kurt both came up to the door. "We'll come back over there with the jet."

Lily nodded as she looked over to where he was pointing, the helicopter taking off after a moment and heading over to where the jet was. She and Kurt were walking towards the rendezvous point, slowly but surely, when she cocked her head to the side and listened intently.

"You go ahead, Nightcrawler." She said turning to head to the left. "I have a bone to pick with someone."

Lily came up to a figure strapped to a warped and ripped fence by chains. He looked up hopefully but his face fell considerably when he saw who it was.

"Hello, Colonel…or do you prefer Mr. Stryker, nowadays?" Lily asked in a silky smooth voice stopping at his feet.

"Who are you?" He asked looking terrified.

"My name isn't important…who I am is also none of your concern. What is your concern is the fact that I am going to kill you and you had better pray that I'm not cruel." She said in a dangerously quiet voice.

"I'm not afraid of you." Stryker said unconvincingly.

"Oh really? You were when I was a little girl. Mr. Stryker, this is the third time I have seen you, the second time I have actually spoken to you, and I hope the last."

"I don't recall."

"Not the first time at least…but the second time I was considerably younger than I am now. Your son had just been kicked out of school then…"

"Not…you can't be…"

"Oh yes, Mr. Stryker…I most certainly can be…this has been the second time you have invaded my home and third time you have personally insulted me. Good-bye, Mr. Stryker. "Lily said with a smile before turning on her heel and walking off.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Stryker asked in a frightened voice.

"Don't worry about that…You know I don't like dam's too much, never have. I think it ruins the landscaping." She replied in an offhand way as Stryker began to struggle against his bonds. Lily left the small area and looked to the left to see the Jet parked in a large clearing. To her right was the dam, looming large and imposing over the snow.

_'Jean…is Kurt on board?' _She asked telepathically.

_'Yes…Everyone is, we found Pyro somewhere outside looking for us…what's up?' _

_ 'Take off…I'll follow in a minute. I have some unfinished business.'_

_ 'Lily…'_

_ 'Take off or I do it for you.'_

_ 'Fine, fine…'_

The jet's ramp went up and the engine's revved up before Jean took off into the air. Lily could sense the confusion and slight panic emanating from the vehicle as she turned to the dam and raised her arms. She scraped together the bits of her energy and power that remained. She drew power from everything around her and from her own life force as she concentrated.

_'Rage and serenity…concentration and focus…' _She thought to herself breathing deeply as her mind went into a deep meditation. Suddenly she thought, unbidden, of Kurt. Beautiful, blue Kurt, the most infuriating, confusing, and amazing person she'd ever met. She could feel her power building inside of her, stronger and more compelling than she had ever felt before. A wild beast that had never truly been tamed, that had only pretended to be owned by others, but only truly belonged to her.

"And here we…go…" She whispered as her world exploded into brilliant light.

Kurt and Erik both stood behind Jean and Mystique as they circled over the dam, their eyes glued to the small pinprick that was Lily.

"Why did she stay back?" Erik asked looking concerned as he turned to Charles and Scott behind him.

"Revenge." Mystique said from the co-pilot chair. Suddenly Kurt gasped and everyone looked over to see a bright column of white light ricochet upwards. Everyone gazed, dumbstruck, as the flow abruptly changed to focus on the dam's face, crawling across its face like a bright white spider.

"Holy Fuck!" Kurt swore vehemently his eyes wide.

"You can say that again." Logan said as a large crack appeared in the surface of the dam.

Lily felt as though she was in the middle of a gigantic thunderstorm as her power swirled around her in a constant and barely controlled way. She wasn't tired anymore, on the contrary, she felt as elated and strong as she had ever been before. She pulled on the wall hard, cement stood no chance against her when she had been bending Ademantium since she was a small girl. She felt the weakness in the wall and used them against it as she tugged and pulled. Lily saw the large crack appear in the dam and knew it would only take one more good pull to bring it down…

"She's trying to bring down the dam!" Scott said suddenly in amazement.

"How is that possible?" Erik asked looking at Charles with a raised eyebrow.

"Lily is the only Class five mutant I know, who has complete control of her powers." He replied as Kurt looked at him funny.

"She can't have perfect control." He said confused.

"I said complete not perfect. She has slip ups now and then."

"Will she die if the dam comes down?" Storm asked in a soft voice.

"I don't know…" Charles replied in a strained tone.

Lily gathered all her strength and power together before giving one last huge tug on the dam wall. It gave with an almighty groan and tremendous crash of rock and steel. The water began gushing out and around Lily as she tried to force it to go around her. Suddenly she felt a sharp tug in the back of her mind…

Kurt kept trying to teleport to her side but she wasn't visible to his mind's eye. He knew she was shielding herself and simply sending him back to the jet.

"Damnit, Lily! Let me get you!" He shouted slamming his hand against the window. He only needed two seconds. Kurt tried again and felt her concentration ripple slightly, dangerously…

Lily wouldn't let him come for her it was too dangerous, for both of them…

Kurt would never stop trying, not until he was dead…

_'Good-bye…'_

_ 'Like Hell it is!'_

She felt it, her power flicker and waver like a bulb almost ready to go out. Lily forced herself to focus, both on trying to stop Kurt and not letting the water fall on her. She was concentrating so hard she didn't see the large boulder rushing towards her when suddenly her power failed…


	25. Chapter 25

HI! Ooooo! will she live will she die who knows? me of course! here's the next chapter for all of you wonderfully patient people who read this. no translations for this one. thank you all you wonderful readers and to Mirrorflower and Darkwind, sarahbluerose13, and AddysonMae for the reviews! Please...Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He saw it, saw the huge piece of rock rushing with the water towards her, felt her presence leave his mind and knew he had less than a second to reach her. Kurt closed his eyes and <em>forced<em> himself to teleport to her side in time. He grabbed her around the waist before she fell as the water poured down on them and teleported back to the jet in a splash of water.

The shocked silence was soon replaced by the explosive sound of many people cheering and screaming for joy. Kurt untangled himself from Lily, who was very pale, as she weakly tried to hack up the water in her lungs. Erik and Logan both hurried forward to sit her up and hit her hard in the back forcing as much water from her body as possible. When she had finished retching up liquid and began to breathe normally Erik turned to Kurt who was sitting exhausted and soaking wet next to them.

"Thank you…" He said stiffly extending his hand to the blue mutant.

"Your velcome." Kurt replied taking the hand with slight relief. He'd half been expecting Erik to start hitting him.

"Lily are you ok?" Logan asked as she caught her breath. She looked up at him in slight annoyance.

"Do I look ok?" She snapped in a shaky but strong voice. Logan smiled in relief as she struggled to pull herself up to a seat on her own.

"No, you look like shit." He replied as Erik glared at him.

"Thank you, so do you." She replied finally managing to heave herself up.

"Vhat the _fuck_ were you zhinking?" Kurt said glaring at her almost as much as she was glaring at him. "Do you haff a death vish or somezhing?"

"And if I do?" She replied still breathing heavily,

"I vill say zis _once_ and once only! _I von't be doing zhat again!_"

"Oh, shut up, you'd do it again and you know it."

"No, I von't." Kurt insisted as he and Lily continued to glare at each other hostilely. Everyone was watching them, flicking their heads back and forth between the two like a pack of puppies watching a ball being tossed. Charles was the only one smiling slightly in amusement as he reached out a hand to Erik's shoulder.

"We need to get to Washington D.C. This has gone farther than I had previously thought." He said as Jean redirected the plane. Logan, Kurt, and Erik all got into seats and strapped themselves in as they screamed toward the nation's capital.

Fifteen minutes later, they were all standing in the oval office with the frozen press around them, rain lashing at the windows as thunder growled in the distance. Erik sat on the arm of Charles's wheelchair with one arm around Lily, who was leaning against him. Mystique was standing in the door frame nearer to Kurt who was up on the mantle waving with a wicked grin on his face. The other X-Men were scattered around with various looks of toughness and amusement as the President looked terrified at them all.

"No, please Mr. President, don't be alarmed…" Charles said in a comforting voice as the man stood up suddenly.

"Trust us, Sir, if we wanted you dead you would have been a long time ago." Lily said with a slow sultry smile that made everyone in the room shudder. Charles cleared his throat pointedly as she rolled her eyes but remained silent.

"What do you want?" The President asked looking from Lily to Charles in fear.

"To talk…please sit down." He said in calm kind voice as the other man sat reluctantly. Charles looked over to Rogue who stepped forward and placed a blue folder on the desk.

"Tensions between humans and mutants are at the worst they have been in a very long time, Mr. President. There are many who believe a war is coming, a war between the two that will encompass not just the globe but a race. In that file you'll find evidence of some who have already tried to start one…" Charles said looking over to Erik and Mystique before continuing. "And others who have tried to prevent it. And there have been casualties…on both sides."

"How did you get this information?" The president asked looking at the papers with a growing concern.

"Let's just say I know a little girl who can walk through walls." Charles said as Kurt snorted in the back.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Mr. President, what you are about to tell the world is true…this_ is_ an opportunity. An opportunity to move forward and into the future or…to repeat the mistakes of the past and become lost in a never ending cycle of hatred." Erik said looking more tired than anyone had ever seen him before.

"Really? And what do you want for that piece of advice? A presidential pardon?" The president laughed as he looked at the metal bender in disbelief. Erik narrowed his eyes at the man as Lily squeezed his shoulder.

"You would be wise to listen to them." She said looking down at the man with a cold indifference.

"Why?"

"Because if you try to declare open war against mutants, every human on the planet would be wiped out." She replied quietly.

"Is that a threat?" He asked finally, looking thoughtful instead of fearful or angry.

"Oh no." She replied with a faint smile. "It's a reminder. We are more powerful and more in number then you think, Sir."

The president looked back at the papers in front of him with an expression of deep concern and thought on his face. Suddenly he opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out two sheets of paper.

"What are those?" Lily asked mildly.

"Pardons…for Magneto and that man over there." The President said as he filled in the information and signed them before handing them to Lily.

"Keep them in line or I'll have to rethink these." The man said with smile as she inclined her head in thanks.

"Thank you, Mr. President. But remember…" Lily said.

"We aren't going anywhere, Mr. President, we're here to stay." Charles finished as lightning flashed in the sky illuminating the room.

"We'll be watching." Logan said from the side of the room before lightning flashed again and they all disappeared from the room leaving Lily, who stood in front of him and gently closed the folder on his desk.

"Closely…" She said before disappearing before his eyes.

The next day, Lily sat with her arms curled around her legs looking out the window of Charles study as both her parents lectured her about her risk-taking behavior. She simply sighed heavily and rolled her eyes as she watched Logan and Scott walking together on the lawn talking intently about something.

"…What I'd really like to know why you did it. You didn't need to take down that damn thing." Erik said as he leaned against Charles desk. Lily whipped her head around to look around at her parents and untangled herself from her legs to stand up.

"I didn't need to? The technology in there would have been enough of a reason for me to bring it down! They took stuff from here and built another Cerebro! They had information from sick experiments on mutants and if I hadn't destroyed it, someone else would have found it and used that information against us and others, not just mutants." Lily said furiously her eyes flashing dangerously before holding her head in pain.

"So you didn't destroy the dam for revenge?" Charles asked quietly before Erik could open his mouth.

"I didn't say _that_…" She replied with a wickedly nasty grin as he shook his head in exasperation. Erik simply smiled at his young daughter before looking back at Charles.

"Well, what's done is done…we can't change it now." He said as the other man glared at him in annoyance.

"We are not encouraging this behavior!" Charles said heatedly.

"I'm not! I'm just saying…"

"Lily, you can go."

"Fine…" She said walking to the door and pausing a moment. "By the way, I was thinking that the X-Men could go out sometime for a bit of fun…would you mind?"

"Why ask me?" Charles asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"I thought I should run it by you first, in case you needed to have us babysit or something…"

"Why would we need you all to babysit?" Erik asked confused.

"I dunno…" She said shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe you two wanted to go on a date…"

"Get out of here!" Charles said as his face flushed as Lily scampered away, laughing her head off as the door slammed behind her.

"The nerve on that kid…" He muttered to himself as he looked up at Erik. "It's your fault, she gets it from you."

"Me? I don't think so…" Erik replied with an appraising look at Charles. "Although I was thinking about a date…"

"Dinner together?"

"Or we could skip dinner…"

"And go straight to dessert?" Charles said as the lock clicked on his door and his chair wheeled out from behind his desk of its own accord. Erik walked towards him with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"I have a class in thirty minutes, Erik…" The telepath said in a husky voice.

"They can wait…"

Forty minutes later, if any of Charles's students noticed that all the metal in his room looked as though someone had hastily crumpled it into a ball and then smoothed it out. They wisely didn't say anything.


	26. Chapter 26

HALLOHALLOHALLO! i didn't forget about you! i've been busy with school and stuff so there will be more coming! i've also been having an awful time with writer's block again...i know what i want to write i just can't make my brain form the words! any ways Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"This is your idea of fun, Lily?" Scott said as the X-men all walked down a dark dirty ally way.<p>

"Come on, Cy, where's your sense of adventure?" Lily replied with a laugh. Scott raised his eyebrow at the large open dumpster he was standing near before looking at her.

"Seriously Lily, where are you taking us?" Jean asked putting a calming hand on Scott's shoulder.

"You'll see!"

"You've been saying that since we got in the car." Storm grumbled as Lily winked at her good naturedly. They all followed her a little farther before stopping in front of a grimy black door. Lily raised a hand and knocked once. A small panel opened in the door and a pair of brilliantly green eyes looked down at them all.

"Miss me, Joey?" Lily said sweetly, blinking innocently up at the eyes which had widened considerably. The panel closed and after a moment the door opened to reveal a tall old man who was as thin as a rake. Lily embraced the man happily and pointed to the others behind her. The man nodded and beckoned them all inside vigorously.

"Vhere are ve?" Kurt whispered to Logan as they walked through a dark hallway.

"Don't know, don't care. She promised beer." The animalistic man grunted. Suddenly they all stopped as Lily made a protesting sound from the front.

"Oh come on! Don't you know who we are? Do you really think we're carrying weapons?" She said to a large beefy looking guy who was standing in front of a large red door. "Don't you know who _I_ am?"

"Sorry ma'am. Hafta check everyone, it's standard protocol if you remember." The big guy said holding out a hand to her. She looked like a mouse next to him as she drew herself up.

"Get Ernie out here, now." She said in a dangerous voice. The guard spoke quietly into a concealed mic for a moment before turning back to the group.

"He'll be here in a second." The guy said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Lily, it doesn't matter…we don't have weapons on us. We don't want to start something." Scott said quickly to Lily as the door behind the guy opened to admit a short balding middle aged man.

"Ernie!" Lily exploded rushing over to hug the small man.

"Whitefire! It's been forever!" Ernie said hugging her back fiercely.

"Yes it has!"

"Why have you left it this long?"

"Well you know…one thing after another, Mum's been helping with the reg. act and then Liberty Island…"

"I heard about that are you ok?" Ernie said looking concerned as they broke apart with smiles.

"Am I dead yet?" Lily replied with a laugh.

"I dread the day…and, could you tell me about…." He asked with raised eyebrows as Lily gestured behind her.

"Well I would but we can't exactly get in."

"Really? Are you still carrying?"

"Always…" Lily replied pulling out several small knives from her purse.

"Well…if you promise not to kill anyone…" Ernie said looking unsure.

"Have I ever broken my word to you?" Lily asked. Ernie just looked at her.

"When it's been important?" She amended quickly.

"No…Alright come on in." He said finally waving the big guard away. The group walked through the door to an underground club. There was a huge dance floor with strobe lights and fog, filled with people pulsing to the deep bass beats of the music. Ernie, with Lily on his arm, walked straight past it and the bar to an elevator that took them up to the third level of the club. Here it was quiet as he led them all to a plush room with several couches and a window that looked out over the dance floor down below.

"Make yourselves at home." Ernie said happily. "You can stay up here or go down and dance. There is a bar down there but if you don't like the noise you can go down to the second floor to the private bar."

"Lily what is this place?" Storm asked looking around at everything.

"It's somewhere mutants can have a good time being themselves and not have to hide." Lily said. "I worked here a couple times. Sang and bartended on the second and first floors."

Logan and Scott raised their eyebrows.

"It's the only place of its kind." She said with a smile.

"And it's expensive to keep up. Speaking of which how are you going to pay for all this?" The middle aged man asked turning to Lily.

"How about a deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you all the juicy news and rumors I've been hearing, sing a set, and fix all your drinks for you."

"Deal." Ernie replied as he drew her towards one of the couches. "Now…tell me everything that's been happening with you."

"One second…Logan they have a Canadian beer on tap downstairs if you want." Lily said as he immediately headed out the door. Scott and Jean followed him as Storm held out a hand to Kurt.

"Wanna dance?" She asked the blue man. Lily looked over to him, watching his every move as he took Storm's hand with a smile and led her out of the room without a backward glance.

"You like him." Ernie said sitting on one of the couches. Lily looked at him with a smirk as she walked over to the small bar, pulled out a bottle of vodka and began making martinis.

"Is that a statement or a question?" She asked shaking one of the drinks up with her powers as she slowly stirred the other.

"Neither, now tell me about…"

"Look in my purse." Lily said absently as she poured the drinks into glasses with green olives. Ernie picked up her plain black satin purse, rummaged around inside it for a minute until he pulled out a thick stack of hundred dollar bills. The short man's eyes went huge as Lily glided over and handed him his drink before sitting down herself.

"What's this?" He asked in a choked voice as she smiled softly, taking a small sip of her martini.

"I need information. And that…" She gestured to the stack of money. "Is to insure the answers are true."

"Have I ever lied to you?" He asked counting the bills. Lily looked at him. "When it's important?"

She smiled as he threw her own words back in her face.

"No. But I need answers not half truths." She replied.

"What do you want to know?" He finally said leaning back and drinking his martini.

"You hear everything that runs through the underground. Your hand is in everything from alcohol to murder." Lily said reaching over to her purse and pulling out a piece of paper. "I received this three days ago."

Ernie unfolded the paper and read it over carefully. He sighed heavily before handing it back.

"You know what it is, Whitefire. Why ask me?"

"I need to know where Redd is."

"You don't know?"

"I've been busy."

Ernie looked left and right before leaning forward.

"She's with them. Redd tried to leave a few months ago." He said in a low voice. "They concocted some cock and bull story about her stealing from them but its shit and everyone knows it. They want you, Whitefire."

"No they don't." Lily replied standing up with her drink and going to the window to look out over the dance club, watching as Kurt and Storm danced together.

"Well you know who they want then." Ernie said turning to watch her drain her glass.

"Yeah…" She said absently glaring at the dance floor below as she felt a prickle of jealousy.

"You still haven't told me about Alkali Lake."

"It was me." She said turning around sharply to go back to the bar.

"What?" Ernie said looking shocked.

"I brought the dam down. I convinced Magneto to switch sides."

"Bullshit."

"It's true. You know how powerful I am." She said with a smile as she set down her glass on the bar counter.

"Do they?" He asked as she walked to the door pausing at the question.

"No…and it better stay that way." She said before walking out of the room.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello! i would recomend listening to Shakira's Ojos asi when you read this. it's a great song and i think conveys a good mood/meaning for Lily and Kurts relationship. and yes i changed a word it's supposed to be _ojos Negros_ not _ojos Oros._ Black eyes niot gold but oh well. Thank you everyone who reads this and everyone for reviewing! Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kurt danced with Storm for a while but just couldn't stop thinking about Lily. He finally bowed out of the next song by complaining that his feet hurt and went to find a table to sit at. As he watched the gigantic mass of bodies sway in time with the music Kurt couldn't help but think of his purple eyed angeltemptress. It had been almost three weeks since…Well since Alkali Lake and he was still waking up in the night with a hard on to rival diamonds. He was certain Lily wasn't having the same problem if her laughter and good humor of the past few weeks was any indication.

"Why the long face?" Jean asked sitting next to him with Scott, fanning herself with a hand as she ordered drinks from a passing waitress.

"Nozhing." He replied with a sigh as he, again, contemplated leaving the mansion and it's all too tempting mistress for the church.

"I know why." Scott said looking at him with sympathy and amusement.

"Why?" Jean asked turning to him with a questioning look.

"Because he and Lily have been virtually ignoring each other since we got back from Alkali Lake."

"Really? I had no idea." Jean said sarcastically. "She should be more grateful since he saved her life."

"Oh? Should I?" Lily said as they turned to see her leaning against the wall behind them. Scott and Jean went quiet as she slowly straightened up, Kurt's heart nearly stopped as he took in her gorgeously sexy form. She was wearing a simple black halter dress that hugged her body in all the right places, her legs looking sinful in strappy stiletto heels as she walked, no glided, over to their table.

"May I have the honor of dancing with you?" She asked extending her hand to him as his eyes went wide with surprise. Scott and Jean's mouths dropped open as he took her hand hesitantly and followed her to the dance floor. A small corridor appeared before them as they approached the crowd of people and wound their way through the bodies until they were in the middle of the throng.

"Contrary to what Scott and Jean might say, I am grateful you saved me." Lily said into Kurt's ear as they were pressed into one another by the mass of people. Kurt had to concentrate very hard to control his erection as she was jostled into him.

"You have a funny way of showing it." He almost choked back wrapping an arm around her waist loosely as she was pushed heavily into him.

"Shut up and dance, priest." She replied with a short laugh as they began moving together to the beat of the music…

_Ayer conocí un cielo sin sol__ (Yesterday I met a sky without sun)  
><em>_y un hombre sin suelo (__and a man without shame)__  
>Un santo en prisión (<em>_A saint in prison)__  
>y una canción triste sin dueño (<em>_and a sad song without an owner)__  
>Y conocí tus ojos oros (<em>_And I met your golden eyes)__  
>Y ahora sí que no (<em>_And now I cannot)__  
>puedo vivir sin ellos yo (<em>_live without them)_

_Le pido al cielo sólo un deseo (I ask the sky only one thing)  
>Que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir (That in your eyes I can live)<br>He recorrido ya el mundo entero (I have wandered around the entire world)  
>y una cosa te vengo a decir (and I have come to tell you just one thing)<br>Viajé de Bahrein hasta Beirut (I travelled from Bahrain to Beirut)  
>Fuí desde el norte hasta el polo sur (I went from the north to the south pole)<br>y no encontré ojos así (and I never found eyes like those)  
>Como los que tienes tú (Like those that you have)<em>

_Ayer vi pasar una mujer (Yesterday I saw a woman pass by)  
>debajo de su camello (under her camel)<br>Un río de sal un barco (A river of salt and a boat)  
>abandonado en el desierto (abandoned in the desert)<br>Y vi pasar tus ojos oros (And I saw your golden eyes pass by)  
>Y ahora sí que no (And now I cannot)<br>puedo vivir sin ellos yo (live without them)_

_ Rabbul samae, fecal rajae (Lord of the sky, I'm calling you)  
>Fe aynaha aral hayati (In his eyes I see my life)<br>Ati elaica men hazal caouni (I come to you from this world)  
>Arjouca rabbi, labbi nadae ( Oh God, please answer my call)<br>Fuí desde el norte hasta el polo sur (I went from the north to the south pole)  
>y no encontré ojos así (and I never found eyes like those)<br>como los que tienes tú (Like those that you have)_

_ Le pido al cielo sólo un deseo (I ask the sky only one thing)  
>Que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir (That in your eyes I can live)<br>He recorrido ya el mundo entero (I have wandered around the entire world)_

_ y una cosa te vengo a decir (and I have come to tell you just one thing)  
>Viajé de Bahrein hasta Beirut (I travelled from Bahrain to Beirut)<br>Fuí desde el norte hasta el polo sur (I went from the north to the south pole)  
>y no encontré ojos así (and I never found eyes like those)<br>Como los que tienes tú (Like those that you have)_

They danced together, the music flowing through them, connecting them together in a way they hadn't been in weeks. Kurt griped her waist and lifted Lily up in the air as she laughed and held tightly to him until he set her down. They danced and danced well, as evidenced by the large circle that formed around them. The people around them clapped their hands and stomped their feet as Lily began to shake her hips in time to the beat. Kurt leaped and sprang around her before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him to move together once again.

"I didn't know you could dance." Lily said breathlessly, moving with him as he led their dance in more and more complex movements.

"I zhought you knew everyzhing about me." He shot back spinning her out and back in sharply.

"The mind only has room for one lifetime." She said simply. They danced for what seemed forever but ended much too soon. The whole room exploded with applause as Lily and Kurt panted from their positions on the middle of the floor. They stared at each other with such charged emotions you could have lit a match and the whole room would have burst into flame.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The crowd chanted, correctly interpreting their heavy looks. Kurt didn't even hesitate as he assaulted Lily's lips with a deep bruising kiss. His tongue delved deeply as she moaned hotly into his mouth. She clutched at his arms as he plundered deeper and deeper into her mouth taking whatever he wanted. He could feel her thinly veiled power brushing against his mind almost seductively.

_'So the little witch isn't so cold towards me after all.' _He thought as she moaned again. Suddenly Kurt felt a twinge of surprise that wasn't his before Lily shoved him roughly away. They stared at each other, breathing heavily, and before Kurt could do anything Lily ran off through the crowd.


	28. Chapter 28

HI! another chapter! warning on this one cause things get a bit steamy...Thanks to all the readers and to Mirrorflower and Darkwind, and AddysonMae for Reviewing! you guys are dolls! Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was almost two in the morning as Lily ran the shower water until it was as hot as it would go without melting the pipes. She was in the largest bathroom in the mansion, which happened to be the swimming pools locker room, trying to escape from everyone and everything. Lily sat away from the spray of the water with a towel wrapped around her body letting the steam envelope her as she pulled out the piece of paper she had shown Ernie.<p>

"Goddamnit." She said to herself re-reading it for the thousandth time. "It's like they expect me to drop everything and come when they call. What the hell am I, her pet?"

She sighed again before floating the paper out to the locker area and walking to the steaming showers, unwrapping herself from her towel at the same time. Lily stood under the pounding jets for a long time thinking about everything that had happened since Alkali Lake. Magneto and Mystique had both been treated with a lot of suspicion at first but soon everyone had warmed up to them. Especially after the Professor had declared that he and Erik were going to start sharing a room.

Lily laughed to herself as she recalled the look on Scotts face when Charles had told them. Storm and Jean had been ok with it, after the initial shock had worn off. Surprisingly, the one everyone had been the most curious about was Mystique. The smallest children were fascinated by her ability to change her form and voice. They were constantly asking her to do their favorite actor and cartoon character voices and, although she would never say it to anyone, she loved the attention.

Suddenly Lily's head whipped around as she heard a noise outside the shower area. She went into a crouch as she heard footsteps coming closer. She hurried as quietly as she could over to the open doorway and peeked around, looking for the source of the noise. Creeping slowly past the lockers and hooks, she picked up a long curtain rod that had fallen earlier that day. She heard someone behind the last row of lockers shuffling their feet as she quietly crept up behind them and waited at the corner.

Kurt was looking everywhere for his watch. He couldn't believe he'd lost it. His mother, he still could barely believe Mystique was his mother, had given it to him a few days ago and now he'd _lost_ it. He shook his head as he rummaged around in one locker after the other. They weren't locked as anyone could use them and as he'd already looked everywhere else in the mansion.

Kurt had been hesitant to go into the locker room when he'd seen the "come in and die" sign in Lily's handwriting, but he just couldn't think of anywhere else he could have left his watch.

_'I'll just go in and if she's there I'll leave.'_ He'd thought to himself as he'd pushed the door open and peeked inside. She was nowhere to be found as he crept slowly into the boiling hot room and began looking through the lockers. He made an impatient noise as he reached the end of the row slamming the door of one before turning to leave. He walked back across the floor shaking his head before turning the corner to see a large metal _something_ flying towards his head.

Lily raised the curtain rod above her head as she heard the persons footsteps approach when she had a flash into their, no _his_, mind. She saw glimpses of blue and a swirling mix of emotions, mostly of loss and impatience, as he turned the corner straight into Lily's curtain rod.

"GODDAMNIT, KURT!" She shouted, her voice bouncing off the tiles in the room as she redirected the rod to land heavily on the floor, chipping it severely. Kurt was wide eyed as Lily began cursing under her breath.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" She finally asked turning to him. His eyes, if possible, got even wider, reminding her that she hadn't grabbed a towel when she'd begun her little hunt. She rolled her eyes, turning to walk away with curses against the male species running through her head, when she heard him gasp out loud.

"What?" She asked about to turn back when she was suddenly shoved up against the lockers. "HEY! Let go!"

"Stop." Kurt said in a commanding voice that, much to her surprise, made her stop struggling against him. He slowly traced his fingers along her back, along the light scars that sketched their way down to her butt. She shivered slightly as his hands followed down over and over again.

"Who vould do somezhing like zhis?" He asked softly pressing his lips where his hands had left off. Lily leaned her head against the cold metal of the locker and closed her eyes tightly. No one had ever asked her about her scars, but then again no one had ever seen them.

"It happened a long time ago." She said shifting slightly to push Kurt away.

"Nicht…not zhis time." He said pushing closer to her to cover her with his body. Lily moved until she was facing him and looked up into his eyes defiantly. She pressed her hands against his chest with every intention of shoving him away.

"Vhy?"He asked softly covering her hand with his as she looked away from him. "Vhy push me avay?"

Kurt placed a hand under her chin and raised it up until she looked at him again. God he loved her eyes, so deep he felt he could lose himself inside them if he wasn't careful. Purple was said to be the color of royalty and by all that was pure and good if she wasn't a queen, he didn't know who would be.

"I love you, Lily Xavier." He said suddenly shocking himself just as much as Lily. Her eyes widened in surprise as Kurt suddenly swooped in to kiss her. It wasn't kind and it wasn't gentle, but hot and raw as he plunged his tongue into her mouth and stroked the inside of her bottom lip causing her to tremble and moan as he pinned her against the metal of the locker behind her.

Lily could feel the desperation and thinly veiled anger in his kiss, giving it a dominating bite as she fought against her own arousal. She gasped, breaking the kiss, as he pushed his hips up against hers holding her in place. Her hand was fisted in his shirt while the other had somehow found its way into his hair.

"This isn't…" She gasped as he began biting and licking his way down her neck.

"I don't give a fuck if it's a good idea or not. I don't care what you know or knew about me." Kurt growled as Lily began to struggle to breathe properly. "I love you."

"S-s-stop…" She stuttered but it seemed her body had completely different ideas as her hands, instead of pushing, pulled him towards her for another desperate kiss. She moaned as he pressed closer to her, touching as much as he get of her, leaving light marks that they both knew would bloom into bruises the next day.

Kurt groaned as Lily wrapped a leg around his and clutched at his arms like he was a life raft. He breathed in her scent as they stopped for a moment gasping for air. Lily's eyes had begun to glow a soft white light making his already short breath catch as he looked into her so far he was sure he could see her soul.

"Your eyes are glowing." Lily said with a quirk of her kiss-reddened lips. Kurt smiled softly as he traced the edge of her jaw with a finger.

"Nicht, it's just zhe reflection of your light in mien eyes." He said kissing her lips tenderly. Lily made a choked noise before turning her head to the side, breaking the kiss.

"Vhat's wrong?" Kurt asked looking into Lily's eyes with concern. He let her go and was about to move away when she grabbed him tightly, holding on as he circled his arms around her.

"You made me love you." She said angrily glaring up at him as he smiled wide before pulling her back towards the shower, yanking off his clothes as he went.

Charles smiled slightly as he sensed Kurt and Lily in the showers trying not to laugh as Erik pulled a face at him from across the chess board.

"I guess they've made up then, judging from your pleased expression." The metal bender said moving one of his pawns forward with an angry flourish.

"You really thought they wouldn't?" Charles replied happily countering his lovers move.

"Hoped was more like it." Erik said glaring at the board wishing it would burst into flame as Charles chuckled merrily.

"I actually didn't think my little mind trick would work." The telepath said as Erik looked at him sharply.

"What mind trick?" He asked narrowing his eyes. Charles simply shrugged his shoulders before holding up a very beautiful watch studded with small diamonds.

"Let me guess, that boy didn't actually lose his watch?"

"He has a name Erik, and no he didn't lose his watch. He gave it to me for safe keeping."

"Charles, you…" Erik began running his hands through his hair and shaking his head.

"Yes, Erik?" The wheelchair bound man asked rolling away from the table and coming alongside Erik's chair.

"Nothing." The older man said reaching out a hand to Charles and lightly tugging on his red tie.

"I thought not…"


	29. Chapter 29

Hi! Next Chapter...thanks for all you readers out there! and thanks to Mirrorflower and Darkwind and AddysonMae for reviewing ummm...let's see...warning for swear words and that's it. Please Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>"AUGH!" A figure wrapped in black shouted as he fell heavily into a rose bush with a glinting dagger embedded in his shoulder. Lily walked slowly out of the shadows and into the dim light emanating from the windows of the mansion as another dagger twirled merrily in her hand. She gazed down at the man's figure with a coldness that would send the devil himself screaming away from her.<p>

"What are _you_ doing here?" She asked with frost in her voice.

"Ugh…" He said again whimpering in pain.

"It's not even that deep." She said kneeling down and ripping the blade out of his flesh. The man groaned in pain as she stood up, wiping the knife on a piece of cloth. She watched him a moment before kneeling again and grabbing him by his shirt front.

"We'll start simple…what's your name?" She asked ripping off his mask to reveal a blonde haired blue eyed youth who looked up at her in extreme pain and terror.

"R-Runner…" He stammered as Lily smiled sweetly down at him.

"What's your real name sweetie?" She asked putting him down and gently removing his shirt.

"S-Steven Marko." He said as Lily began to rip his shirt into strips and bind his shoulder.

"Really? Your uncle's in that house, did you know?"

"N-no…P-please d-don't kill me…" He said as Lily merely continued what she was doing.

"Well let's see…you've been sneaking around here for a while, small children are remarkably observant, and you have this on your chest." She replied pointing to the jet-black "M" tattooed on his right pectoral.

"B-but I have a message for you…"

"Me? Who do I look like?"

"O-On-On-…"

"Hush now…yes, I'll take the message." Lily said quickly looking up to the brightly lit windows checking for any observers.

"Sh-_she_ wants you to come back. She says that you have to come tonight at eight-o'clock or she'll send someone to get you. Sh-she says you've ignored the call for long enough" Steven said gasping as she tied the makeshift bandage tighter than necessary.

"I see, and does she demand I be in formal attire?"

"Preferred."

"They don't teach you anything these days do they? As a master I could kill you for demanding that I go anywhere…but then again as an apprentice you wouldn't know any better." Lily said leaning back on her heels to examine her handy work as the young man's eyes went wide in fear.

"Y-You w-won't, w-will you?" He squeaked trying to sit up.

"Hun if I wanted to kill you don't you think I could've done it from over there?" She said pointing to where she had been standing before. Steven nodded silently as Lily helped him to his feet.

"What should I tell her?" He asked wincing as he moved his shoulder.

"Tell her…No, on second thought who's your master?" Lily asked rubbing her forehead.

"My…my father…" The boy said looking ashamed as he cast his eyes to the ground. Lily narrowed her eyes darkly before putting a gentle hand under the boys chin and raising his eyes to hers.

"Sweetheart, I won't judge you. In fact, I'm sorry for it." She said kindly as he smiled hesitantly at her. "Now, if you value your life or any of your limbs, I'd recommend you leave. _Now._"

"What should I tell my father?"

"Forget that…Tell her directly that I will be there tonight with a couple friends." Lily replied turning to go back into the house.

"Yes, mistress." Steven said walking off.

"And one more thing!" Lily shouted after him causing him to stop. "Tell her she owes me a new rose bush!"

He nodded once before running off in a blur as Lily watched with a smile. When she felt him cross the property line and continue on to New York she went back into the house.

"Lily? Is everything ok out there?" Erik asked as she closed the kitchen door behind her softly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Your mom thought he heard something…"

Lily watched as Erik looked outside the window for a moment before walking over to the island in the middle of the room. He looked at her a moment before raising the metal tea kettle and putting it on the stove. She smiled softly as they both sat down on opposite sides of the table.

"So…" She said.

"Are you doing ok?" Erik asked simply.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"You've been on edge for a few days now. Like your waiting for something."

"What would I be waiting for?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

Lily averted her eyes and began biting her lip.

"There's nothing to tell."

"Bull."

"There isn't." She insisted as he looked at her intently. Lily sighed heavily and got up to get two mugs, filling them with instant hot cocoa powder. Suddenly she turned to look at her father angrily.

"That utter _bitch_ wants me back in New York tonight at eight." She said venomously as Erik's eyes went wide.

"Who?" He asked looking confused.

"Callisto! It's goddamn three in the _fucking_ morning and she sent an apprentice, a fucking _apprentice_, to tell me that I have to be there, in formal attire no less." Lily said furiously, fuming as she paced back and forth irately. Erik watched her carefully his shock at her rough language quickly turned to anger.

"I thought you cut off all ties with her and them, when you left…" He said as Lily glared at him.

"I didn't exactly leave in the _normal_ way…" She said huffily.

"Oh?"

"I was thrown out by Callisto. I was never officially retired. If she gives the Call I'm honor bound to answer."

"But she didn't give the Call, she sent a messenger."

Lily pulled out a very wrinkled piece of paper and threw it a Erik with a snarl. He read it over carefully, his eyebrows knitting together as Lily poured the now steaming water into the two mugs and added as many marshmallows as would fit to hers.

"This is an invitation to a…ball?" He said in confusion as she brought the mugs over and placed one in front of him.

"Yes…otherwise known as the annual murderer's day ball. At least in the underground anyway." She replied pulling a face at her hot chocolate before taking a sip.

"How is this the Call?" Erik asked looking bewildered.

"Read between the lines." Erik looked at her.

"Literally, read between the lines…" Lily said pulling the paper out of his hands. "Veni, pati damnum dolore formidabilis. Veni mortem sequetur. Veni aut occidi."

"And that means…?"

"Come or suffer terrible pain and loss. Come or death will follow you. Come or be killed." She translated dully. "The Call word for word. I can't not go. I must honor it."

"Lily…" Erik said putting a hand on hers.

"No, I'm going and nothing you say will change that." She replied draining her mug and standing up to leave.

"I don't expect it to. Who are you taking with you?"

"Logan and Scott." She said immediately.

"No, not Scott, he's an idiot."

"He is not."

"Yes he is. He won't care what your reasons were, he'll just condemn you and leave you to your own devices. Take Kurt."

"What? Kurt? Do you realize what they'll do to him if they find out what he is to me?"

"Which is why you'll take Logan."

"You're right. As usual…" Lily finally said with a sigh as she put her mug in the sink. "I'd better get some sleep. It's going to be a long night…"

She walked over to Erik and gave him a hug and kiss on his cheek before walking to her room. Erik stayed in the kitchen, nursing his hot cocoa, as he worried over his daughter until dawn peered over the horizon.


	30. Chapter 30

Happy Thanksgiving! New chapter for all you wounderful readers! thank you to Mirrorflower and Darkwind and AddysonMae for reviewing!

* * *

><p><em>Swissssshhhhhh CRACK! Swisssshhhhh CRACK!<em>

'Nononononono….Pleaseletthatbeit, pleaseletthatbeit…' _He thought to himself as he squeezed his eyes tighter and tighter shut. He could hear the person behind his naked body rolling up the coil of rope but knew that was just a poly to get him to relax._

"Are you still conscious?" _Came a man's deep voice from his right. He couldn't find the strength to answer. _

_ SMACK! _"Answer me, girl!" _He said slapping Kurt harshly across the face. He groaned in pain and cracked a bruised eye open to see nothing but pitch blackness all around. It didn't matter if his eyes were open or not…_

"Do you know why you're here, girl?" _The man's voice said neutrally. Kurt tried to shift but that made the leather straps holding his arms above his head dig into his wrists and set his back on fire as he felt the blood run down his back in small rivulets to pool around his feet._

"I-I stole something." _He said stammering as he heard the man's footsteps begin pacing around him. _

"What did you steal?" _The man asked patiently, his feet beating out a rhythm on the cold cement floor. _

"I-I-I stole a ring…"

"Yes, a ring. A very important and personal ring. Why did you steal the ring?"

"Ca-Callisto said y-you wouldn't care, M-Master…" _Kurt said a slight tremor appearing in his voice as the man laughed loud and cold._

"Callisto said I wouldn't care…Do you think I don't care?" _He said pressing his fingers harshly against Kurt's flayed back. He hissed trying not to scream as the pain shot like fire and sharp knives inside his flesh. _

"No Master." _He gasped out as bright lights swam before his eyes. Kurt heard the man's footsteps retreat and he finally relaxed slightly as he waited for someone to cut him down._

"Another half hour then let her hang there until the sun shines back in the room." _He said to someone else in the room. Kurt felt his stomach drop into his feet as he heard the whip uncoil again slapping sinisterly against the floor._

"No! Please Master! I'm sorry!" _He begged struggling weakly against his bonds as the man laughed again before opening a door. Just before the door closed Kurt cracked an eye open and saw a sliver of light illuminating a mirror across from him. He ignored the pain in his eyes as he squinted to get a better look and got the shock of his life as he saw, not himself bloody and bruised, but Lily…_

_ Swisssssshhhhh CRACK! Swissssshhhh CRACK!_


	31. Chapter 31

Here you are a second chapter for you! I do feel that i must explain this a little...in the comics the Morlocks are not what i have them as but my dad has been talking about them for a while and i wanted to put them in here so...i put my own twist on them. Please Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke in a cold sweat and ran into the bathroom to throw up the contents of his stomach. When he was finished rinsing out his mouth he went back into his room, turning on the lamp and over head light to flood the room with as much brightness as possible. He was sitting on the side of his bed with his head in his hands thinking about what he'd just seen when he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door.<p>

"It's open." He said running his hands through his hair before looking up to see Lily standing in the middle of his room looking like she'd just run fifty miles. She was wrapped in a large comforter and shaking like a leaf as he stood up to hurry over to her.

"Lily? Vhat's…?" He said trying to wrap his arms around her as she stepped back.

"D-Did you see…" She asked looking at him apprehensively.

"Vhat…?"

"My dream! Did you see it!"

"_Your_ dream…?" Kurt said in disbelief as Lily sank onto his bed and raised a shaking hand to her face. She started shivering and it took all of ten seconds for him to realize she was crying.

"Lily…Vhat happened to you?" He asked gently walking over to her and putting a hand on her back.

"Don't touch me!" She said in a vicious voice, flinching away from him. Kurt simply dropped his hand and looked at her until she raised her head. Instead of wetness on her cheeks as he had thought she would have, her eyes were dry as she stared at the opposite wall.

"How old do you think I am?" She asked him suddenly. Kurt looked at her in surprise.

"Twenty…maybe twenty-vne…Vhy?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I was more than fifty years old?"

Kurt thought about it for a moment.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"Why?"

"Because your eyes are too old for your body. They've seen too much to forget and not enough to make you cautious."

Lily chuckled, turning to the blue man with a smile that didn't reach her sad eyes.

"Perhaps…how did you really know?"

Kurt went to his wardrobe and rummaged around a bit before coming back to the bed with a small photo in his hand. Lily's mouth dropped open in astonishment as she looked at the photo. Sean, Hank, Alex, Raven, Charles, and Erik all stood in front of the mansion doors and, as she looked closer, she saw herself laughing in Erik's arms. Just as she was about to give it back, Kurt flipped the photo over to reveal a short letter written in a woman's script.

"Dear sweetheart I hope you're ok. Today we took a picture it's for the album but I didn't tell Charles that I made two copies…I hope you like it. I'm the one in the middle between the red head and blonde boy. They ruined the first couple of photos by making faces but Charles managed to make them behave. Do you see that dark man holding the little girl? She's just your age, Kurt! I hope someday you two can meet and become friends. I have to go now, Charles has gone down to the kitchen and I have to talk with him about something. Please remember my darling, no matter what happens…your mommy always loves you and she wants you to be proud of who you are…Love Raven 1962…" Lily read as Kurt listened. She flipped the picture back over and looked at the faces again.

"I remember this…Sean and Alex were making faces but it was to make me laugh because whenever I laughed Vati smiled."

"Zhat vas zhe last vne she sent me." Kurt said as she handed the picture back to him.

"She never…I mean, I didn't…I'm sorry." Lily said as he put it back and returned to sit on the bed with her.

"Vhat matters is zhat she's here now…right?"

"Yeah…" She said looked thoughtful for a moment as she watched him put the picture away.

"I thought you vere eighteen vhen you vent to Germany." He said turning and looking at her in confusion.

"That's just the rumor that goes around…I never actually told them how old I was when I went. They all think I'm about twenty-one…" She said with a smile.

"So…Vhy vere you projecting your nightmares?" He asked, her face falling as he walked back to sit next to her.

"It's…nothing…" She said not looking at him as she stood up. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I came here…I'll leave you alone, you don't have to worry about my nightmares anymore."

"Lily I saw…no, I _felt _how you got vhipped. I vant to know _now_ vhat the hell happened to you." He said grabbing her by the arm and sitting her down again. Kurt placed a gentle hand under her chin and lifted her face towards his. He carefully laid his lips over hers in a simple and chaste kiss. Lily sighed heavily before looking at him uncomfortably.

"I suppose I have to tell you. Since you're coming with me to the ball…" She said thoughtfully.

"Vhat ball?"

"I'll tell you later. I guess… I have to start with when I was fourteen. I was in a relationship with a mutant who…wanted to deepen our _connection_. If you could call it that…He almost raped me." Lily said in a neutral tone as Kurt looked horrified.

"I didn't feel safe in the mansion anymore even though Mum threw him out and mien Vati "punished" him." She said smiling evilly. "I left… well I ran away after my fifteenth birthday and went to New York. The next thing I knew I met a woman named Callisto and we… we hit it off. It happened so fast."

"Vhat?"

"I became an apprentice."

"An apprentice to who?"

"The leader of the Morlocks." Lily said as Kurt looked at her blankly.

"The who?" he asked in confusion.

"The Morlocks…An assassin's guild." She said looking distinctly uncomfortable as Kurt's eyes went wide in shock and comprehension. Lily smiled softly and glanced at him before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah…bet you weren't expecting to hear that were you?"

"Not really…"

"I was an assassin for ten years. Three as an apprentice, six as a Master with a part-time partner, and then one year with an apprentice who'd just graduated. My master was Callisto's as well, she was six months farther into her training then I was and he thought I showed promise so he took me on as well."

"Vhy?"

"Mien Vati made sure by the time my hands had enough strength pull a trigger, I could hit whatever I wanted to with a bullet, gun or not. My master rounded out my…education with swordsmanship and martial arts training. He trained me and Callisto to be the perfect partners, for three years she and I spent almost every waking minute together then another six as masters and full members. We knew each other's weaknesses and strengths like we knew ourselves. Then, the last year I was there, my Master died making Callisto and me the "heirs to the throne" as it were. We would have fought over the position as per the rules of leadership but I deferred to her authority and she became leader while I got a new partner, Redd, but then… I did something really stupid." Lily said looking sheepish.

"Vhat?" Kurt asked completely engrossed in the story.

"I um…well…" She said her face turning red. "Callisto and I had a…um…relationship together and I…wasn't exactly faithful…"

Kurt looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I slept with a man named Gambit. He was a thief from our sister guild in New Orleans. And…he was really cute…" She protested. "And! We had an open relationship. She was dating some human from Queens at the time as well as me!"

"So…Vhat happened?" He asked looking confused. "If she vas dating somevne else zhen vhy couldn't you?"

"With Callisto, I was hers or no ones. It didn't bother me too much until she started going after Redd about sleeping with me. Anyways… after she found me and him…together, she threw a fit that involved several swords, a gun, and a hairdryer." Lily said off handedly as Kurt's eyebrows nearly reached his hairline. "And in the end she threw me out of the house with the promise that if I ever returned the consequences would be severe."

"As in?"

"I'd be dead before I could knock on the door."

"Ah."

Lily looked at Kurt in apprehension as he took in all the information she had just given him.

"Do Magneto and ze Professor know?" He finally asked.

"As far as I know only Vati knows about it and that's only because he hired us to do a job. I was the person assigned to the hit and he wanted to meet me before going off. When he saw it was me he sent me back to the house with the payment and apologies for wasting our time." She replied looking thoughtful.

"How could ze Professor not know?"

"He hasn't been able to read my mind since I was thirteen and my powers exploded."

"Vhy wouldn't you tell him?" Kurt asked as Lily lowered her eyes and her cheeks began to burn.

"There are moments in all our lives when we become someone else, something other than what we are. It takes only a moment but we spend the rest of our lives looking back at that moment…in shame." She said softly as Kurt looked at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"You really haff lived a long time…" He said as she looked at him and smiled sadly.

"We both have…"

They sat together lost in their own thoughts until Lily stood up suddenly and wrapped her comforter around her more tightly.

"I'd better go. You must want to go back to sleep…" She mumbled heading to the door.

"Vait!" Kurt said stopping her inches from the door. "You could…I don't know…stay here tonight…"

Lily looked at him, surprise quickly flitting across her face before her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Kurt simply stared back calmly at her.

"Vell?" He said raising an eyebrow. Lily just smiled and laughed before jumping on him.


	32. Chapter 32

_'Lily I would like to speak with you in the library.'_

Lily sighed, it was almost seven-o'clock and she had been expecting her Mum to call her down all day. She finished putting her earrings on and stood up to look in her mirror, inspecting herself. Lily wore a simple black silk dress that fell to the floor in a graceful flowing line, hugging her body tightly before flaring gently around her feet. She wore no makeup save for a little eyeliner and mascara that highlighted her eyes and delicate, simple diamonds at her ears and throat. Her hair, in large luxurious curls, was pinned in such a way that it looked as though it would fall down with a single touch.

_'Now Lily.'_ Charles said again more insistently. She could feel the edge of temper in his voice grate against her mind as she hurried to the library. She stopped at the door and knocked hesitantly.

"Come in." Erik's voice said from inside. Lily opened the door and saw her parents by the fireplace. Erik was leaning against the mantel with a glass of scotch in his hand as Charles sat in front of the fire, his fingers steepled in front of his face as he stared into the flames. Erik looked back at Lily and smiled slightly.

"You look…" He began.

"Erik, please go." Charles interrupted in a low voice. The metal bender looked as though he were about to say something but was quieted by a look from Charles.

"I guess I will." He said finishing his drink before straightening up and walking past Lily, putting a hand on her shoulder reassuringly before leaving. A steely stillness pervaded the room as the door snapped shut behind him.

"Mum…" Lily began stepping forward.

"Silence." He said quietly turning his chair around to face her. "Explain."

He was wearing a neutral expression that made it difficult to read his expression but Lily could sense his anger. Taking a deep breath she began to speak. She told him everything she'd told Kurt and a little more that she had only recently found out.

"…and I've been listening to the rumors going around in the underground, Mum. Half the mutants don't care what happens in the world, and the other half is waiting. Trying to decide whether or not to join us or fight. It's a powder keg out there, Mum. When Magneto switched sides it created a power vacuum and Callisto thinks she can fill it. She's calling all the Masters and their apprentices back, she's creating an army. She _will_ go to war with the humans and they won't stand a chance against her unless I do something." Lily finished as Charles rubbed his eyes tiredly and sighed.

"Right now I would just like to know why you didn't tell me this before. Why didn't you tell me this when it began and, most importantly, why you lied to me for almost thirty years?" He asked simply.

"I have never lied to you." She replied quickly.

"You told me you were going to school! That you were studying!" He said his temper breaking along with Lily's.

"I was studying!" She protested.

"Violence, hatred, you went against _everything_ I have tried to work for!" He replied plowing over her words.

"I did not. I never killed anyone in hatred, I never hurt anyone who was innocent, and I never discriminated just because they were human or mutant."

"Lily…"

"Don't _Lily_ me! I know what I was back then and I will never go back to it…but you cannot tell me that if you saw a child being raped or a woman being beaten by someone that you would do nothing to help!"

"There's a difference between killing and helping!"

"Not when the person hurting others will never stop."

"You are so much like your father…" Charles said with a glare. Lily's expression became guarded as she sensed something underneath his words.

"I hope…" She said in a dangerous voice. "That you are referring to Vati."

"Who else is your father?" He snapped as they both looked away from one another, a heavy silence filling the room.

"Lily, why did you never tell me before?" Charles asked with a deep sigh.

"I…I couldn't bear that look." She said with an equal sigh.

"What look?"

"The one that says you're disappointed in me."

Charles smiled softly as he wheeled over to her and took her hand. Lily dropped to her knees and laid her head on his knee with a sigh, looking up into his eyes.

"I have never been disappointed in you, Lily-bear. Just some of your choices…and I suppose if it were not for your time as an assassin, you would not have the reverence for life you do now." He said softly pulling on one of her curls and watching as it bounced back into place.

"Maybe not…then again I sometimes wish hadn't had to learn that lesson." She replied quietly. There was a soft knock on the door before Logan poked his head in.

"We gotta go now, Whitefire, if we're gonna make it in time." He said as Lily stood up and nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Charles asked before she left.

"I have to. I have no choice this time. If I don't go she'll find me here." She replied a steely look in her eye. "And no one will ever harm this place again. I promise."

He smiled a little as Lily left the room with Logan in tow. A few minutes later Erik opened the door softly as Charles turned back to the fire.

"She didn't tell you because she wanted to protect you." Erik said walking over to him and putting a hand on Charles shoulder.

"And you?" The telepath asked resting his hand on top of Erik's.

"I learned a while ago to not interfere in the affairs of assassin's. If she wanted me to tell you then she would have said so."

"She is so much like you, Erik, sometimes I fear for the future."

"No, she's like you, Charles. Kind and caring, with a tempered understanding of how the world works. She's going to be fine."

"I think you've rubbed off more on her than me."

"Well we can't all be perfect…"


	33. Chapter 33

Hello! new chapters for you all! Thank you to every one who's reading these and thanks to Mirrorflower and Darkwind, and AddysonMae for reviewing! Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>They parked the car on a side street in the middle of New York City. Lily got out and stretched her arms out before walking off towards a large brightly lit mansion, Kurt and Logan hurrying after her. "If you see anyone wearing a pin like this…" Lily said quickly pointing to a small brooch on her dress in the shape of an 'M' as she walked. "…do not speak to them."<p>

"Why?" Logan asked walking briskly beside her.

"It means they're a master and since you don't have a tattoo or a pin, they could kill you for speaking without permission."

"Rough lot."

"And another thing, don't tell anyone who I am. No one there knows of my connections as Lily and I hadn't chosen my name Whitefire yet when I was here."

"Vhat should ve call you zhen?" Kurt asked as they came to the large front door and knocked. Lily was about to say something when suddenly the door was opened by a large muscular gentleman with a large blonde and gray mustache and wide blue eyes.

"Onslaught! How wonderful to see you!" He said in a loud warm voice.

"D'Gard! Same here!" Lily exclaimed giving the man a big hug before walking in, Logan and Kurt trailing behind her.

"And who are these fine young gentlemen?" D'Gard asked gesturing behind her as he closed the door.

"Wolverine and..." Lily began, pointing to Logan.

"Nightcrawler! I lost a thousand dollars when I bet against you in the streets fights of Dublin!" D'Gard said shaking Kurt's hand enthusiastically as they walked into a large reception hall complete with dance floor and full orchestra. "That's some right hook you have, boy."

"Dänke, sir."

"They're my apprentices, only three months." Lily said a look of worry flashing across her face, quickly replaced with her kind smile.

"Ah…so they don't have the tattoo?" D'Gard asked smiling at Kurt before turning back to Lily.

"No, not yet."

"Well, so long as they aren't horrendous in their manners then I see no reason why they can't stay!"

"They will be on their best behavior." Lily replied with a smile as she threaded her arms through Logan and Kurt's, leading them slightly away from the large crowd of people.

"Who vas zhat?" Kurt whispered to Lily.

"D'Gard…an old friend, he's a good man. If you get into any trouble find him, he'll help you." She replied from the side of her mouth as she looked around at the group of people who were gathered around. "Juggarnut's here…so's Caliban, stay away from him…Oh! Plague's here too, good good…Marrow, she's had those thorns stuck up there for a while now…Leech, he's ok nice boy…"

"Vhat're the tattoos for?" Kurt asked looking around at the many people displaying them proudly.

"It denotes that you've been training at least six months. When the apprentices are in the house they have to display it or be punished." Lily said as Logan looked at her like she was crazy.

"Punished for _not_ showing a tattoo? That's new." He said thoughtfully as Lily laughed.

"Um…Mistress?" A small voice said. They all turned to see a young girl with silvery blonde hair standing timidly behind them, her eyes fixed firmly on the ground.

"Yes?" Lily prompted gently, raising the girl's chin so she could look at her properly. The girl had strange eyes, one dark sapphire blue the other a light sea green.

"M-my master, D'Gard, says that you're needed in the parlor." The girl said in a trembling voice as Lily smiled gently down at her and rolled her eyes.

"Of course they do…what's your name child?"

"Myla."

"You haven't chosen a name for yourself yet?" Lily asked curiously.

"My master says that I shouldn't until I start taking solo missions." Myla replied with a defensive tone.

"And I agree. All this nonsense with choosing a name before you're ready, what ridiculousness." She replied with a laugh before turning to Kurt and Logan. "Myla, would you be a dear and make sure these two keep out of trouble?"

"Yes, mistress." Myla replied vigorously nodding her head. Lily smiled and inclined her head in apology to Logan and Kurt before leaving them on the outskirts of the dance floor.

"Is she really Onslaught?" Myla asked as soon as Lily was out of earshot.

"Uh…" Logan said as she plowed right through him, talking a mile a minute.

"Is really as amazing as everyone says? I mean she's not just amazing, she's _brilliant_, absolutely brilliant!"

"Hold on slow down." Logan said putting up a hand looking confused. "I think you need to explain a little."

"Explain?" She said looking just as confused for a moment before nodding in understanding. "Of course she wouldn't tell you, she wouldn't want you guys fawning all over her. Onslaught's the best assassin in the world. She has the most successful missions completed, the highest price for services, and the highest bounty on her head. In short, around here she's number one."

"But if she has a bounty on her head, zhen vhy vould she even go near a place like zhis?" Kurt asked as Myla walked around with them and introduced them to other apprentices.

"A bounty is different than a hit. With a bounty there's no guarantee that you'll get paid. With a hit you get paid half first and then half after completion." She said smiling as she threaded an arm through Logan's. "Although the rumors going around now are that there's someone else with a bigger price on their head."

"Who?" Logan asked.

"A class five mutant, her name's Whiteflame? No, Whitefire, I think. Anyway that's just a rumor. Would you like to dance?" Myla asked tugging on Logan's arm. "By the way what're your names?"

"Um…Wolverine." Logan said as he was pulled to the dance floor.

"Nightcrawler…" Kurt said amusedly, watching Logan try to waltz.

"Nightcrawler? That's one I haven't heard before." A silky dark voice said from behind causing him to jump. A light skinned man with red eyes, dressed in black pants and a black dress shirt with the top few buttons undone, was standing behind him casually drinking a glass of blood red wine. The man's eyes traveled over Kurt's body in a way that made him distinctly uncomfortable and not in a good way.

"The name's Caliban…Master Caliban, and I would very much like to get to know you, Nightcrawler." He said taking a step closer to the blue skinned man. Kurt took a step back as Caliban simply smiled and crooked a finger towards him.

"Now, now, I don't want to hurt you. And despite what everyone might say about me, I'm not that bad, now come here."

Kurt took a hesitant step forward as Caliban rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm to jerk him closer.

"I'm not going bite." He growled looking into Kurt's eyes and turning him around to inspect his features. "Not unless you buy me dinner…"

"Vhat do you vant?" Kurt asked as he was spun around.

"You look just like her…" He mumbled to himself looking confused as he let Kurt go.

"Like Mystique?"

"No, Redd, you look just like her when she's in her normal form. Well except for the fact that she's fire truck red and has these swirling designs that look like tattoos instead of scars…but other than that you're the spitting image."

"Who's…"

"Caliban!" Lily said walking up to the two men. "We need you in the parlor. I thought someone would have told you already."

The dark man looked at her up and down before smiling slowly and moving next to her, stopping to whisper something in her ear before walking off.

"I hate him." Lily said looking pale as Kurt raised an eyebrow at her.

"Vhy?"

"His mutation allows him to make you feel afraid. He just can't resist making me feel like I've destroyed everything in sight." She replied shaking her head to clear it. "I'm not going to be back for a while…I don't know where my room is anymore, so just ask…"

"Myla. Got it, do you want Logan and me to call ze Professor and let him know ve're not coming home tonight?"

"If you could. Have Logan make sure it's a secure line before you call." She said in a distracted voice.

"Oh vait, before you go, Myla said zhat you vere ze number vne assassin here. Is zhat true?" Kurt asked before she walked away.

"That was a long time ago Nightcrawler." Lily replied hesitantly. "I'm sure someone else has claimed that title."

"Not according to Myla. You're still number vne."

She looked thoughtful for a moment as Kurt watched her face closely. Finally she sighed as her eyebrows knit together.

"Then my room's the same as before. Go to the elevator and hit the top floor. There should be a couple extra rooms up there for you and Logan to sleep in if you want. I'll be up as soon as I can be." She said at last before walking away. "Oh and Logan needs your help."  
>Kurt watched as she walked off, a look of worry flashed across his face for a moment before he went to rescue Logan from Myla's clutches.<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

Hey everyone! so sorry i haven't updated! i've got finals coming and i've just been dealing with awful writers block. But Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Callisto, we can't do this!" Lily said standing up and banging her fist on the table in a rare show of anger.<p>

"Why not?" The older woman with dark black and gray hair asked calmly from her seat at the head of the table. "Alkali Lake, the attack on Professor X's school, and now the betrayal of Magneto? In light of the recent events I think it's an appropriate response."

"Those events were _never_ the human's fault. They were attacks by groups of individuals; the entire human race cannot be blamed for them." Lily emphasized staring around at the various masters surrounding the table.

"But they can be blamed for keeping us in the shadows. For bringing us down to the level of animals! Treating us like we're something to be exterminated!" Callisto said standing up to match Lily's intensity. "I would have thought you, of all people Onslaught, would understand that."

"I understand it, _Callisto_." Lily said with a snarl. "It doesn't mean I will stand by and let you slaughter innocents. This guild used to mean something. We protected the weak, the innocent, and those unable to help themselves. Now what are we? A bunch of thugs who kill just for the sake of money and greed that's what we are, and _you,_ Callisto, created this."

"Perhaps, but this guild has never been stronger since my reign as leader."

"Yes, we are strong." Lily said, agreeing with Callisto as she moved from her chair to walk around the room making eye contact with everyone. "But with strength comes responsibility and choices. Our goals have always been to protect, now we simply insight fear into those who are weaker than us."

"The humans." A voice said from somewhere in the room. Lily shook her head.

"No, not just humans, but mutants." She said softly. "We have the entire world terrified of us and for what? So we can say we're the biggest kids on the block? So we can reap the benefits of those who are frightened? What kind of people are we that we need to be bullies to make our way in the world. This guild used to be about honor and respect. We never frightened or harmed those who could not defend themselves simply for monetary gain.

"And we will _not_ go to war against innocent people who cannot defend themselves." Lily said looking straight into Callisto's eyes as she stopped in front of her. Callisto's face became contorted with fury as Lily continued to look at her in defiance.

"This guild will do as _I_ say!" She said angrily slamming a hand down on the table top. "Unless you have a challenge to make, I suggest you sit back down, _Onslaught_."

"You've already made the challenge! Forcing us to come here with the Call! You treat us worse than the humans do, tearing apart our identities and treating us like cattle! We are not your dogs, Callisto." Lily said her eyes flashing dangerously as many of the others nodded their heads in agreement. Callisto's eyes darted around frantically as Lily continued to stare at her with a steeliness that cut her to the bone.

"As leader it is within my rights to make the Call if I thought it was needed." She finally said harshly her eyes hardening as she looked at Lily. "Do you make the challenge?"

"Will you stop this nonsense of wars and death?"

"Peace was never an option, not for people like us."

"Then… by my rights as First Heir to the leadership of the Morlocks, I challenge you to a duel for control of the guild." Lily recited her eyes going just as hard as Callisto's.

"As Second Heir to leadership of the Morlocks I accept your challenge. Be ready by sundown tomorrow or never return to this place again." The other woman spat out angrily as Lily's face cracked into a bitter smile.

"I recall you said the same thing when you broke up with me, before throwing a sword at my head." She said with a bitter laugh as Callisto narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Get out of here!" She yelled as Lily continued to smile.

"Unless this meeting is adjourned I can't. Remember? I'm number one still. That makes me second in command." She said as Callisto bit her lip in frustration.

"Fine then! Meeting adjourned! Now get out of my sight!" She finally said shoving her way past Lily and out the door. Lily's smile slipped off her face for a moment before she quickly replaced it so she could face the others. Some began clapping and pushing forward to speak with her, while others quickly left the room to follow Callisto.

"We're so glad you're back…How far is this going to go? Onslaught…What are you going to do about the deaths that have already been going on? Onslaught...Are you going to kill her?..."

"ONSLAUGHT!" D'Gard finally shouted over the babble of voices. "Could I speak with you a moment?"

"Sure…" She said shaking free of the others.

"What on earth possessed you to challenge Callisto? You can't beat her." He said once they were outside of the room. "I know you two have never seen eye to eye when it comes to the humans but to challenge her over something so trivial…"

"War is not a trivial issue, D'Gard. Nor is genocide, which is exactly what she was going to propose." Lily said as she began walking through the halls.

"But…" He protested.

"How many are with me?" She said, interrupting him.

"Nearly all the telepaths worth mentioning, Marrow, Plague, and, surprisingly, Caliban. The apprentices are almost all with you, they want a war even less then we do. The shape shifters and telekinetics. Leech and all his camp are in with you…"

"Good, good, that's plenty more than half the guild. And you? Where do you side in all of this, D'Gard?" She asked looking at him as he sighed.

"With you as always, Mistress. But I really don't see why you have to fight her over this issue. Humans are so…"

"So what? Primitive? Harsh? Cold, unforgiving, hate filled, prejudiced, controlling, fearful? We have created that fear, that anger, within them. Yes, they should be more forgiving and understanding but we must be just as forgiving, just as understanding. It's up to us to be the better people." Lily replied as she continued to walk with D'Gard.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were listening to that Professor X too much, Onslaught. We're assassins for Christ's sakes!"

"And?"

"And…Onslaught you can't fix something that's been broken!"

"No…you can only remake it."

D'Gard rolled his eyes as Lily smiled and hit the button for the elevator.

"Ever the optimistic little shit, aren't you?"

"You know it." Lily said laughing.

"Those new apprentices you brought with you, are they still here?"

"Yeah, up in my rooms, why?"

"Caliban wanted me to tell you…the blue one? Umm…"

"Nightcrawler?"

"Yeah, him. Anyways, Caliban wanted me to tell you…" D'Gard stopped to roll his eyes and chuckle.

"Tell me what?" Lily asked impatiently as the elevator doors opened and she got in.

"He's a good catch." He said as she started to laugh the doors closing on her.


	35. Chapter 35

Another chapter! and there will be another soon! i promise! Thanks to everyone who reads this and to AddysonMae and Mirrorflower and Darkwind for reviewing! Translation: Go away, Please. Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Black is color of my true love's hair. His lips are like the roses fair. He's the sweetest face and the gentlest hands. I love ground whereon he stands …" <em>Lily sang to herself as she read a book in the firelight.

"Really, your true love, Onslaught?" A voice said behind her causing her to smile.

"It's just a song Caliban. Is it illegal to have music in the house now?" She asked turning to look at him. "And we mustn't touch what isn't ours."

Caliban smiled back at her and gently set down the crystal figurine before walking across the large room. Kurt and Logan had both been surprised at how much many rooms she'd been given when they had gotten up to her apartment. She had four bedrooms with full baths, a stocked kitchen, a library with several instruments, and a living room with a fireplace that opened into a balcony. And that didn't even cover the small training gym stocked to the ceiling with every kind of weapon imaginable. Both men had nearly fallen over when she'd shown them after picking rooms.

"You expecting an attack anytime soon?" Logan had grunted at her lighting a cigar.

"No, not soon, but you never know."

"How did you think the meeting went?" Caliban asked sitting in a chair across from Lily.

"I ended up challenging my ex-girlfriend to a duel, which I don't think I can win. And I think I alienated at least a quarter of the entire guild against me and on top of that I got a run in my stockings. How do you think it went?" She replied rolling her eyes up at the ceiling as he laughed. He still had the clothes he had been wearing to the party and looked distinctly rumpled. Lily had changed out of her evening gown into a loose light blue nightgown with a silky robe.

"What do you want?" She asked after a moment when it became apparent he wasn't going to say anything more.

"Did D'Gard tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"My support will come with a price." He said simply looking her up and down.

"And what would that be?" She asked with a snort.

"So simple…a kiss."

"No." Lily replied without hesitation.

"No? May I remind you of your precarious position within the guild? You need a majority following you, I can provide that. All I ask for in return is a simple kiss. No more, no less." Caliban replied raising his eyebrow. "Unless…No, not you…"

"Unless what?"

"Could it be that the supposed bloodthirsty, most dangerous, most highly paid assassin on the planet…is in love?"

Lily froze a moment, thinking quickly before smiling.

"Of course not. Who would love a monster like me?"

"Only someone equally as crazy…"

She smiled wider as he relaxed back into the chair to continue staring at her.

"So…about my price…" He began.

"_No_." Lily said standing up to put her book back.

"That's not the answer I'm looking for, Onslaught." He said dangerously.

"Stop it, Caliban." She said sharply as a paralyzing fear began creeping through her veins. She turned to say something more to him but was suddenly unable to move as the fear entranced her in its grip.

"You didn't say please…" He replied standing up and walking over to her.

"S-Stop!" Lily gasped as he slid his hands around her waist, pulling her close to his body.

"You need my support…without it the guild will be locked into a stalemate that could last for years." He whispered into her ear as he pushed her against the bookcase.

"S-Stop… P-Please!"

Caliban ignored her as he skimmed his hand up to the nape of her neck and griped her hair tightly. Lily's eyes went wide as the panic coursed with her heartbeat freezing her in place, his red eyes burning as they stared into her amethyst ones.

_'Kurt…HELP ME!' _ She screamed in her mind as he covered her mouth with his, shoving his tongue down her throat.

"LET HER GO!" Kurt roared ripping Caliban off of her and throwing him on the ground. He stood between Lily and the other man, his tail whipping around furiously.

"Leave…now." He said gazing down at him in contempt.

"You're very devoted." Caliban said with a giggle as he stood up. "More so then anyone I've ever met. But look at her… do you really expect she'd stay with you? She's cheated on everyone she has ever been with. Men, women, it doesn't matter to her. She makes them fall in love with her and then she runs away with someone else."

"Leave." Kurt replied with anger in his eyes. The red eyed mutant shrugged his shoulders and moved to the door, pausing before he left.

"Think about it. Who else has she been cozying up to?" He said with a raised eyebrow. "By the way, Onslaught, you have my complete support."

Kurt watched as Caliban walked out of the room shutting the door quietly behind him. Lily put a hand on his shoulder and flinched as he shrugged it off.

"What were you thinking, letting him in here?" He said turning to her looking agitated.

"I didn't…" She said looking uncomfortable.

"If you hate him so much, why let him in?"

"I didn't let him in!"

"You are such a flirt, didn't it ever occur to you that someone would take it the wrong way!"

"Kurt…"

"You're such a-a shameless, cruel, cold-hearted, flirtatious…" He said looking more and more angry.

"Yes?" Lily said fighting the urge to break down and weep. "Say it. You know you want to."

"_Witch!_" He said loudly as she flinched at the harshness of his voice. "I'm tired of this, Lily, I don't know if you're going to stay with me or if you're going to run off with someone else."

"Well I guess you wouldn't know, would you? It's like he said…men, women, doesn't matter to me. I'll run off with anyone." She replied as a single tear worked its way down her cheek. She shouldered her way past Kurt and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her. Kurt turned back to the bookcase and smashed his fist into the wall next to it. Breathing heavily he sank down to sit with his back to the bookcase, his head in his hands.

"You know…She loves you." Logan said quietly sitting next to Kurt.

"Right."

"She was telling the truth. She didn't let him in."

"Right."

"If you don't want to believe her, that's fine." Logan said standing up. "But just remember she called for you to come, not me."

Kurt sighed before standing up and walking to her door, knocking softly before going in. Lily was curled up on her bed in a tight ball, shaking like a leaf, as he slowly walked over and sat next to her.

"Lily?" He said softly putting a gentle hand on her side.

"Wegghen, Bitte." She said in a muffled voice.

"Lily, I'm sorry. I didn't…I didn't mean what I said." He said quietly. "It's just…I got so angry and…"

"Jealous?" Lily supplied not turning to look at him. Her eyes lined with red from crying as more tears fell from her eyes. "I love _you_, Kurt. I've never loved anyone like I love you. You don't need to be jealous"

"I'm sorry." He replied wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her until they both fell asleep.


	36. Chapter 36

HIHI! another chapter! hope you like...Thanks to all the readers and to MirrorFlower and Darkwind for reviewing. translation is" May you live to see the dawn of the day. Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Good morning."<p>

"Umhabjig…" Kurt mumbled cracking his eyes open and flinching at the bright sunlight streaming into the room. Lily was sitting at a small table looking at a calendar and then counting on her fingers.

"How long haff you been avake?" He asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Not long. I'm going to go train with D'Gard today, Logan already said he'd come with me. If you wanna come too I could use a second sparring partner." She replied looking up with a smile as she rolled up the calendar.

"Vhat are you doing?" He asked looking adorably confused.

"Counting the days till Christmas. There's about 270." She replied instantly. "So…Wanna come?"

"Why do you need to train?" He asked throwing his legs over the side of the bed to stand and stretch.

"Oh…I forgot, I didn't tell you. I'm fighting Callisto at sundown for control of the guild." She answered standing up to go to the door.

"What?"

"We'll be in the gym I showed you last night when you're ready to come."

"You are going to be the death of me woman." Kurt said as he pulled on a shirt. A few minutes later he walked into the large room to see Lily with a blindfold and sword standing in the middle of the room as Logan circled around her.

"Listen to your surroundings, Onslaught. Feel the changes and hear your opponent." D'Gard said from the sidelines as he beckoned Kurt forward.

"Hold on for a few minutes, I'll work you in." He whispered to the teleporter.

"Glad you came." Lily said as she followed Logan with the point of her sword.

"Concentrate, Onslaught!" D'Gard shouted. "Now!"

Logan sprang forward unsheathing his claws and they began to fight. Kurt watched as she moved smoothly like she was dancing, until…

"God damn it!" Logan shouted as she pressed the tip of the blade against his neck.

"Do you yield?" Lily asked with a smile.

"Yes." He grumbled pushing the sword away. Lily laughed as she twirled the weapon expertly in her hand, sheathing it before offering him a hand up. D'Gard nodded to Kurt, who switched places with Logan as he limped off to the side.

"Good luck." He said to Kurt. The blue man nodded silently before taking a crouching stance in front of her.

"Your turn then?" She said the blindfold still on.

"Of course, Mien Engel…who else vould be able to beat you?"

"You'd be surprised…" She said before leaping forwards.

An hour later they sprang apart dripping with sweat and gasping for air.

"They've been going at it like machines." Logan said shaking his head as Kurt lunged forward again.

"I haven't seen a fight like this since Onslaught and Callisto fought, years ago." D'Gard said watching with excitement. "They perfectly complement each other. He attacks, she defends, she attacks, he counters, it's amazing. Callisto and her had almost five years of training together before they could do that without killing each other."

"Is she ready?"

"Maybe…If she remembers her powers aren't off limits."

"She fights fair."

"She'll fight to her death if she's not careful. That's enough!..." D'Gard shouted halting the fight as he strode forwards. They continued to fight even as he stepped between them and held Lily back.

"I said enough!" He said ripping her blindfold off. Her eyes flashed white at him before he slapped her across the face.

"Hey!" Kurt yelled grabbing him by the arm.

"And you! Letting her go on like that!"

"I'll let _you_ go on alright…"

"Stop, he's right." Lily said breathing heavily. "It's enough."

The three men stared at her as she sat down on the floor with her sword.

"Well that was fun." She said after a moment.

"Do you think you can beat her?" Logan asked.

"Doesn't matter, either way no one will follow her in her war now…At least not a significant number." She replied.

"Vhat do you mean?" Kurt asked sitting beside her.

"Does that mean you have Caliban's support?" D'Gard asked over him as Kurt glared up.

"As it so happens." She said.

"What does that mean though?" Logan asked before Kurt could say anything.

"She has a majority of the guild backing her with Caliban and my votes. Leech and the other apprentices also follow her so even if she dies, the guild won't follow Callisto into a war." D'Gard replied.

"Vait…_if_ she dies?" Kurt exclaimed. "Vhat is she? A martyr or cattle being led for slaughter? She's not going to do it."

"Hold on don't I get a say?" Lily said with a laugh.

"Do you really want to die?"

"No… but if I must then I must."

Kurt looked at her in frustration.

"You know…you may haff a great respect for ozhers lives, but you don't give a shit about yourself do you?" Kurt said standing up and storming off. Lily quickly stood up to follow him.

"Could she really die?" Logan asked D'Gard as they watched the two run off.

"Yes…Are they…?"

"Yes."

Lily caught up to Kurt before he could slam his bedroom door in her face.

"Hey…" She said gently, taking his hand.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself. You don't even consider the people who love you and how they need you in their lives." He said pulling her in close and tucking her underneath his chin.

"I do care…" She said her voice muffled as he pressed her into his chest.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because…whether by my life or death if I can prevent a useless war that will only end with death and pain, I will. I have to…if I don't, if I run away again instead of standing my ground…then I'm no better than her."

Kurt just shook his head and held her tighter.

"You're impossible to reason with."

"I love you too."

Hours later, as Lily stood before the doors leading into the ballroom wearing a large black cloak, she took a deep breath.

"You don't have to do this, mien Engel." Kurt said quietly to her as he, D'Gard, Logan, and Caliban stood behind her. She looked at him with a weak smile.

"Yes I do, mien Dämon. If I win I can turn the guild over to D'Gard."

"But if you lose?"

"A majority of the guild won't stand for her being leader anymore. No matter what happens to me, no one will fight in her war."

"No one?" Caliban said with a raised eyebrow.

"Not enough to make a difference." Lily amended.

"You can shut up." Logan said in a low voice to the red eyed mutant who rolled his eyes.

"Mistress?" A voice said.

"Yes, Runner?" Lily asked as the young man came up to the small group.

"She's ready for you."

"Thank you Sweetie." She replied as he made a small bow.

"Your welcome, Mistress." He said before turning to leave. "Videre lucem, ut vivatis diebus novorum."

Lily smiled sadly before turning back to the doors and placing her hands on the handles.

"Showtime." She said before pushing the doors open.


	37. Chapter 37

HIHi! here's the fight scene! Hope you like! Thanks to all the people who read this and to Mirrorflower and Darkwind and AddysonMae for Reviewing! Please Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>The ballroom was packed wall to wall with assassins and mutants, a large bare circle in the middle of it all. Callisto was standing in the center wearing a blood red cloak with Juggernut, and a few other masters behind her. Lily walked forward to the screaming adoration of the crowd to stand before the older looking woman.<p>

"You can still walk away from this, Onslaught. I know you don't want to fight me. I know you can't beat me." Callisto said with a smirk as Lily squared her shoulders back. "All it takes is one action, one small action."

Lily looked around at the many people surrounding her before locking eyes with Kurt. She smiled and winked back at him before she turned to look at Callisto.

"And tho' we are not now that strength which in old days moved earth and heaven; that which we are, we are; one equal temper of heroic hearts, made weak by time and fate, but strong in will to strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield." She replied simply as those behind her backed away.

"Sir Arthur Tennyson, ever the academic…" Callisto replied waving her associates away. "The challenge?"

"Still stands."

"Then let's get the ceremony out of the way."

The two women removed their respective cloaks revealing their choice of weapons.

"Shit." D'Gard said as Logan turned away. Callisto wore light armor that revealed more skin than it protected and what looked like an arsenal of guns on her back and was wearing a white shirt that showed her strong stomach muscles and long soft pants. She had two long curved swords strapped to her hips and a large broadsword on her back.

They both stared the other down as they unsheathed or unholstered their weapons of choice.

"She's going to die…" Logan said anger evident in his voice.

"Don't underestimate her." Caliban said with a wicked smile.

The two women began circling each other like wildcats ready to pounce as the crowd went slowly silent. Lily weaved her swords in a complex, yet beautiful pattern as Callisto held her at gunpoint.

"Last chance, Onslaught. Kneel and accept me as your leader, or face the consequences." The older woman said cocking her guns as Lily stilled for a moment.

_'My name…is Whitefire!'_ Lily thought to her before lunging forward leading with sword point. The crowd exploded with noise as the two mutants ran at one another. Gunshots pierced the air along with the ringing of steel as Lily deflected the bullets with both her mind and swords. She sliced through the air with her blades until she met flesh. The bullets flashed past, grazing her arms and bady when she couldn't deflect them far enough.

"Holy fuck!" Logan said as he watched them fight, Callisto's body moving impossibly fast as she emptied gun after gun at Lily.

"Amazing isn't it?" D'Gard said.

"Tell me vhen it's over…" Kurt said as he turned away, only to turn back again as the crowd all groaned. Lily was standing in the middle of the floor with a sword raised in bitter triumph as Callisto grasped her leg, gasping in pain as a small pool of blood poured around her.

"Give up?" Lily said loud and clear.

"Never." Callisto growled raising another gun as she lunged forward again. Callisto emptied clip after clip at her, finally screaming in frustration as she tossed her last gun away.

"Forget it, Callisto." Lily said panting as blood ran down her face from a cut on her head. "It's over."

"No…" She replied forcing herself to stand.

"Look at you! You're covered in blood! Please, Callisto, give in!" She begged as the other struggled to remain upright as she searched for another gun. The crowd had long ago gone silent as the two warriors had continued to fight.

"It's enough, Callisto." Lily said finally turning to limp away. "It's enough."

"It's never enough!" Callisto shrieked pulling out a final gun to shoot at Lily.

"Look out!" Kurt and Logan screamed as she turned back too late. The entire room gasped in unison as the bullet cracked through the air, everyone hearing the muffled thump as Lily fell to the ground holding her side.

"You should have taken the deal." Callisto said coldly into the shocked silence of the room. "Tomorrow, we march to…"

_BANG!_ Suddenly Callisto's face fell as she looked down at her chest. A large blood stain appeared over her heart as she looked back up with a smirk before falling over, dead. Runner, Steven Marko, held a gun shaking in his hands before dropping it to the ground.

"Lily!" Kurt yelled running over to her prone form to gather her in his arms as the others followed behind him. "Lily…Oh Gott…Please let her be alive."

"Hey…" She said smiling weakly up at him with bloodstained teeth. "Should have seen that coming."

"Yes, you should haff." Kurt said with a strained laugh cradling her close to his body as she began coughing.

"I guess…I'm going to die?"

"Nicht, mien Engel, remember you are going to be zhe death of _me_."

"Maybe not…not anymore." She said weakly struggling to breathe as Kurt's eyes began to well with tears.

"You're going to be fine." He choked out smoothing her hair away from her face.

"Kurt…" Logan said gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You're going to be fine…"

"Kurt…"

"Nonononononienniennienien…" He moaned as tears began working their way down his cheeks. Runner walked up to the group looking shell shocked as he brought over the gun Callisto had been using.

"It's every telekinetics worst nightmare." He said holding it out to D'Gard who looked at it carefully.

"Made of that godforsaken metal Magneto found to make his helmet from…" The older man said shaking his head. "Only metal kinetics can move it."

"No, Lily don't…"

As they all turned to look at Kurt and Lily, D'Gard's mouth slowly opened in shock. She was weakly making a pulling motion with her hand above her wound as the bullet slowly wiggled its way out of her body. She gasped as the bit of metal pinged on the ground before covering the hole with her hand as it began bleeding profusely.

"Son of a _bitch_…" D'Gard, Logan, and Caliban said at the same time.

"H-How…Did she…" D'Gard stammered as the crowd gasped in surprise and began whispering loudly.

"Like you said…" Lily gasped out her face going paler and paler. "Concentration...Rage…Serenity…meditation…God this hurts."

"Rage and Serenity? That sounds like Professor X…" D'Gard said looking confused as the crowds whispers became louder.

"It better…he's the one who taught me." She replied sounding even weaker. The crowd suddenly went pin drop silent.

"Taught you?" Caliban asked suddenly looking frightened. "But that can't be…that would mean…"

"Yeah…She's Lily Xavier. The Professor's daughter." Logan said as Caliban went pale. "What of it?"

"But that's impossible…That means…"

"NO!" Kurt screamed as the others looked over their expressions turning to horror as they watched him cradle her lifeless body.


	38. Chapter 38

Hey everyone Merry Christmas, Happy Channukah, Kwanza, Ramandan(hope i spelled that right), Yule, or whatever you celebrate or don't. Second to last chapter people's sorry but things are wrapping up. So! Translations are as follows: I am not Papa. and He is my brother. Tahnks to all the readers and Mirrorflower and Darkwind and AddysonMae(My heart goes out you, your family, and you brother) For reviewing. Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lily looked up into Kurt's eyes, the voices around her muddling together as her vision began dimming.<p>

"Kurt…" She said so softly he had to lean into hear her.

"Lily?" He whispered his eyes huge with panic.

"I…"

Suddenly her sight clouded over with a deep penetrating darkness as she heard Kurt's voice shouting something faintly…

_Her eyes opened to a grey mist swirling around her emitting a faint glow. She looked around, staring into the mist trying to see beyond it. Suddenly she saw a figure standing far in the distance looking at something in its hand._

"Hello? Who's there?" _Lily asked walked forward. She stopped feeling soft fabric flow around her shoulders, swirling around her legs. She was bare foot wearing a long white dress that was fitted in her torso and arms. Her hair flowed freely down her back ending at her knees as she looked at herself in confusion. _

"Hällo Mama." _A voice said from behind her. Lily turned to see a young girl with vibrant red hair and beautiful wide amber eyes looking at her with a smile. _

"I'm sorry…You must be mistaken. I can't have children." _She said with a regretful tone._

"Hehe…Not true, not true." _ The girl said with a giggle before running off into the mist. _

"Wait! What do you mean?" _Lily asked running after her. _

"Hehe! Hehe!" _The girl's laughter followed her everywhere as she suddenly began running through trees, a forest of huge ancient trees._

"Where am I?" _She gasped out stopping next to an enormous oak to catch her breath. _

"In a forest." _The girl's voice said from a branch above Lily. She was sitting swinging her legs back and forth as she twirled a daisy in her finger with a boy who looked the same age. Lily's eyes nearly fell out of her head as she recognized him._

"M-Mien Dämon?" _She said in shock. His eyes flicked to hers causing her mouth to drop as she saw the deep purple of them._

"Je ne suis pas Papa." _He said those remarkable eyes lighting up in happiness._

"Er ist mein Bruder, Mama."_The girl said as she began picking the petals off her flower. Lily shook her head._

"I told you before…you must be mistaken, I can't have children."

"Says who?"

"Doctors, Healers, everyone I've spoken to…they all say I can't. My mutation…" _She said with disdain. _"Doesn't allow me to have children."

"What does your heart tell you?" _The boy asked as his tail flicked back and forth while he smiled. Lily looked from one to the other before shaking her head and smiling up at them._

"This is all happening inside my head isn't it? I'm dying…aren't I?"

"Yes…And so are we." _They both said at the same time before disappearing. Lily looked around at the trees searching for someone, anyone._

"Don't worry Mama…Papa's looking for you. He'll always find you, Mama…Always." _The children's voices said swirling around her as she suddenly felt weak, dropping slowly to her knees. _

"I hear music…" _She said as strains of a beautiful melody began to play as she lay down on the ground and closed her eyes._

"We love you Mama…"

The crowd was loudly shouting as D'Gard and Caliban attempted to regain order. Kurt and Logan were crouched over Lily's body, Kurt weeping uncontrollably as Logan tried to stop her from bleeding out.

"Out of the way. Out of the way!" A small old man said pushing at the crowd to get to the group. "God in heaven, Lillian! Will you ever get a bulletproof vest?"

The old man knelt and gently began probing her wound as a young woman with dark red hair crouched close by watching.

"Is she going to be ok, Healer?" She asked anxiously fingering a worn necklace.

"She's dead." Logan said stiffly.

"Ever the pessimist, Logan." The young woman said looking up at him in annoyance. "If it's alright by you I want a professional opinion."

"Wait a second…" Logan said as she held up her hand for him to be quiet. The man gently took Lily's pulse and put a hand to her cheek before smiling kindly.

"There you are Lillian." He said quietly. "Now let's get you up."

"Wait who the hell are you, Bub?" Logan asked as an angry look came into his eyes.

The old man suddenly stood up to look the clawed man in the eye.

"My name? Which one? The one I call myself or the one those refer to me as? Personally I don't really care. I can save her life now if you want or I can step aside and let her die. Either way I have only a few minutes. What will you Wolverine?" He said poking a finger into the taller man's chest, driving him back. Logan looked uncertain for a moment before finally stepping aside and letting the man get to work.

"Healer?" The red head asked again pulling out her necklace to hold it tightly in her hand.

"Anya please…you haven't disappeared yet and your future is still shining brightly. _She will be fine_." The old man said kneeling down again to gently place a hand over her wound. He breathed deeply in as a faint glow emitted from his hand. The whole room went quiet as the man's body glowed brightly gold encompassing Lily, him, and Kurt. Suddenly a bright white light began shining through the gold before the flash disappeared into her body.

"Lily?" Kurt asked frantically holding her up as the old man put a hand over his eyes and fell back into the young woman's arms. Lily breathed deeply in and out but did not wake.

"She won't wake up for a while." Healer said sitting up with Anya's help.

"But…"

"She nearly died, my boy, give her time to rest."

A few apprentices appeared with a stretcher, helping Kurt put her on it and taking her, with him following close behind, to a room to rest. Hours later Lily awoke with a start sitting up to see Healer watching her with amusement.

"It's about time." He said quietly putting a finger to his lips and nodding at a passed out Kurt sitting next to the bed.

"What happened?" She whispered urgently.

"You're not leader. If that's what you were hoping for."

"Bite your tongue old man." She hissed. "Who is if not me?"

"That intriguing young man named Steven, or Runner if you're being facetious, a little young perhaps but I think he'll do fine."

"Thank the goddess." Lily said laying back in relief. "I was so afraid…Never mind, how are things out there?"

"Calm, quiet…" Healer said seriously. "They've accepted him as a leader. Juggernut and a few others have left…I don't think they'll be coming back. But the rest are going to be just fine."

"Good." Lily said happily with a sigh as she closed her eyes.

"Don't go to sleep again! I have something to tell you, young lady." He said moving to sit on the edge of her bed. "I know I told you many years ago that you would never be able to bear children. That wasn't entirely true."

"What?"

"You _can_ have children…but only with the right person…your mutation won't allow just anyone to impregnate you. I…it's complicated, I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner but…Honestly there was only a one in four billion chance of finding someone."

"Do you mean to tell me…"

"Hun…You're pregnant." Healer said simply as Lily's face went from shock to disbelief to pure joy. Tears began running down her cheeks as she started laughing quietly.

"Lillian?" Healer asked looking concerned.

"Thank you, Healer, for telling me. It explains a lot and is one of the greatest gifts I've ever been given." She replied with a wide smile as she gently reached over to stroke Kurt's cheek. "I was just thinking…my parents are going to kill him."


	39. Chapter 39

Hey Kids! Last chapter or epilogue Leaving it up to you to decide. if you want one last hurrah give a message or put it in a review. Thank you all for taking time to read the pinnecle of my abilities(Not really[The abilities part not the thank you part]) Translation is: What are you thinking, Mother. Please Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>The snow fell fast and furious outside the windows of the Xavier Institute of Higher Learning. Inside it was warm and dry as everyone, from the eldest teacher to the youngest child, sat around the fireplace listening as Charles read a story.<p>

"And so as Tiny Tim observed. God Bless us everyone." He finished with a smile before closing the old worn book and hugging the small child on his lap.

"Now everyone, and I do mean everyone, to bed." Erik said as he stood up from leaning against the mantelpiece. There was little protest as he, the older kids and teachers helped the younger ones shuffle out of the room sleepily. Once they had all left Charles leaned his head back on his head rest and sighed.

"Que pensez-vous. Mére?" Lily asked from her spot in the chair closest to the fire. Charles looked over to her with a smile.

"Nothing bad, I assure you. You should be bed already, the doctor told you to take it easy for this last month." He said as she smiled wide.

"I know but you know I can't resist Dickens." She said happily putting her hands on her large stomach. She could feel the minds that rested in her body, waiting for when they could come into the world.

"They've been restless." Charles said moving towards her.

"Yes, they're almost ready." Lily said. "Probably next week, maybe later."

"Good…Now to bed with you, Lily-bear." He said helping her to her feet.

"Goodnight, Mum." She said bending over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Goodnight, mien Kleine." Erik said as he returned to the room. Lily smiled and said something in German which caused him to laugh loudly before she walked out of the room her swollen belly leading the way.

"What did she say?" Charles asked as he began to arrange the presents beneath the large Christmas tree.

"Don't talk to me in that tone of voice…I'm going to be a mother." Erik said with a smile as he helped.

"Now that the children are in bed, what have you gotten me for Christmas?" Charles asked with a side glance at his lover.

"So impatient, Schatz, you would think you were the child." He said walking over to the other man with a small box wrapped in sliver paper. He handed it to Charles without a word.

"What is it?...Oh Erik…"

Nestled inside the box was a sliver ring with the words _F__ü__r Immer Und Ewig_ written in script around the band.

"I hope it fits, I tried to get it right but I didn't know your size."

"It's perfect."

Hours later as they lay together they were suddenly woken by a loud urgent knock on their bedroom door.

"Professor! Erik! Please hurry! Lily's gone into labor!" Came Logan's voice from the other side of the door.

"Scheisse." Erik said rolling out of bed as Charles grabbed the arms of his chair and hauled into it.

"I'll wake up Storm and see what she can do about the weather. Get Sean, Alex, Raven, and Hank up too. They can help keep the kids calm if they wake up." Charles said as Erik tore out of the room and down the hall. "Or go to Lily that's ok too."

The telepath closed his eyes and woke up the people he needed before heading to Lily's room himself. The girl was laying there breathing deeply, her face pale, as she griped Kurt and Erik's hands tightly.

"Just keep breathing." Raven said calmly from the foot of the bed.

"It hurts." Lily replied in a strained voice.

"Keep breathing, ride the pain, and for God's sake don't push." Erik said putting a hand to her forehead as she laughed.

"If you tell me to cross my legs and hold it I'm going to Ahhh!..." She said squeezing the two men's hands until they couldn't feel them anymore. When she relaxed Storm walked into the room and whispered something to Charles.

"What do you mean?" He asked after a moment.

"I stopped the snow but the roads are impassable. We won't be able to get her out in time." She said quietly. Charles sat and thought for a moment before looking at Erik in revelation.

"I have an idea." He said as Erik looked worried.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?" The metal kinetic said.

"I have a feeling you're going to hate it." Charles replied simply.

"I have the same feeling…"

Fifteen minutes later, Charles, Raven, Erik, Storm, Kurt, and Lily were all packed into the van that was currently flying along the highway into town.

"This isn't so bad." Charles said from the passenger seat.

"Don't talk to me while I'm flying." Erik said through gritted teeth as he maneuvered the vehicle down for a landing at the E.R. Storm, Kurt and Raven helped Lily out of the van as Erik helped Charles. A couple of nurses came out with a wheelchair ready for Lily and wheeled her into the hospital as the rest followed behind.

"Don't ever ask me to do that again." Erik said looking green as he walked with Charles down the hall.

"Well hopefully it won't happen again." Charles responded. "Come tell me that wasn't fun."

"If we had fallen…"

"We didn't."

"If she'd given birth!"

"You would have gotten us safely to the ground."

"You have too much faith in me, Schatz." Erik said collapsing next to Kurt in the waiting room. It was hard to tell who was more nervous the father to be or the father of the bride. Hours passed as Kurt and Erik alternately paced the floor. Finally the doctor came out.

"How is she?" All three asked at the same time.

"She's fine…and so are the twins. You can see her now if you want." She said kindly pointing to a room down the hall. Kurt and Erik hot footed it to the room as Charles slowly went at his own pace.

"Is she yours?" The doctor asked.

"Oh yes…Yes definitely." Charles replied before going into the small room.

"Let Mum come over." Lily said in a strong voice as the crowd around her bed parted to allow him and his wheelchair room. She was laying on the bed with a small bundle in her arms, sweat glistened on her face but she wore the largest smile he had ever seen. He moved up to the edge of the bed and Lily leaned over to place the wrapped sleeping child in his arms. It was a little girl with a mop of dark red hair and he knew without seeing that her eyes were the color of fire. Erik held the other a moment, a boy that looked exactly like his father, before handing him back to his mother.

"What are their names?" Charles asked after clearing his throat. Kurt and Lily looked at each other.

"We decided that the girl's name was to be Anya." Kurt said slowly.

"What?" Erik said looking up.

"And the boy was going to be Daniel." Lily finished with a quiet smile. Erik turned away to look out the window as Kurt took Anya from Charles as he went over to him.

"Erik?" He asked taking the other man's hand.

"I'm fine, Schatz. I'm just…so happy." Erik said in a choked voice as Charles smiled at the tears running down his face.

"You should be. We made it. Though it took us fifty years, we made it."

"Yes, we did." Erik said turning back to look at the young parents and their new children. "Now we have a chance. A chance to stop being afraid…"

"Of the future." Lily said with a happy look as she cradled her children. Her future.


End file.
